ONCE
by Fuckingbuddies
Summary: Cuando Isabella Swan, una joven de 18 años, tiene un parecido más que extraordinario con la difunta esposa de Edward Cullen, cómo reaccionará éste cuando ella se convierta en la nueva niñera de sus dos hijos y tenga que convivir con su imagen a diario.
1. Nuestras historias

**BELLA SWAN**

Ok, ahora estoy realmente nerviosa, jamás había viajado en avión y el hecho de tener que hacerlo en aproximadamente… diez minutos me estaba volviendo un poco más excitada que de costumbre. Renée había dejado mi _anorak _pegado a la maleta, diciéndome que lo necesitaría, que yo no sabía lo que era estar en un lugar donde se te congelaba hasta el cerebro y no te permitía pensar; lo cierto era, que jamás había dado un paso fuera del siempre soleado Phoenix durante los largos 18 años de mi vida. Por lo que era verdad, yo no sabía lo que era vivir en un pueblo húmedo y a veces muy lluvioso, sin embargo estaba dispuesta; por los acontecimientos actuales, a hacerle frente a la situación, como la mayoría del tiempo intentaba hacer.

No me había dado cuenta que estaba moviendo mi pie incesantemente en el suelo, hasta que un señor de cuarenta y pocos, frunció su ceño indicando con su mano en un gesto de desaprobación. Me sonrojé y bajé el rostro en un intento de esconder mi vergüenza, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para ello porque se escuchó fuerte por los parlantes el llamado al vuelo 775 rumbo a Seattle de AA. Sentí de pronto, que el corazón me golpeaba fuerte y rápido en mi pecho me di cuenta que el miedo se había incrementado a cuando había pisado recién el Aeropuerto.

Después de todo, estaba dejando lo seguro que conocía tras de mí, mi hogar reconfortante y cálido, mis amigos de infancia -aunque debo reconocer que sólo era una, nunca se me ha dado eso de "Tengo un millón de amigos"- a mi arrebatada, infantil y maravillosa madre, que durante el último mes se encargó de pedirme a diario que no me marchara, que si era necesario ella trabajaría hasta los setenta años si ello significaba que yo viviera con ella para siempre. Pero no podía permitirme el sentir tentación ante la oferta, necesitaba independizarme ahora que había salido de la Escuela. Entraría a mi primer año de Literatura Clásica en la Universidad de Seattle y además Renée se estaba volviendo depresiva al estar tanto tiempo alejada de Phil, su novio.

Mis padres se habían divorciado cuando era pequeña, por lo que toda mi vida viví con mi madre, Renée. Sin embargo, siempre tuve contacto con Charlie; se había encargado de mandarme dinero y hablarme por teléfono de vez en cuando, no era tan bueno con las palabras y en eso debo añadir que aquello era una característica muy propia de mí. Es jefe de Policía de un pequeño pueblo de Washington, llamado Forks; un tanto lejos de Phoenix, pero no me puedo quejar de sus visitas, intentaba hacerlo cada año y sobretodo para las festividades.

Cuando escuché de nuevo el llamado para los pasajeros, me puse de pie de inmediato; revisé que no quedara nada en el suelo que me perteneciera y respiré hondo, sabía que iba a ser un viaje largo; pero no necesariamente por la longitud del vuelo.

Tomé el boleto e hice la fila, que no era muy larga, y al cabo de unos minutos ya me encontraba en el pasillo caminando para abordar el avión, el corazón seguía su golpeteo incansable, aquello me perturbaba más de lo que quería.

Sin embargo, antes de todo aquello miré detrás de mí y grabé en mi memoria este momento. Sabía que de aquí en adelante sería yo y nadie más que yo. No padres, no amigos, sólo trabajo y responsabilidad. Silenciosamente me estremecí ante lo pensado.

Cuando estaba sumergida en el asiento que daba a la ventana, intenté sacar de mi bolso de mano el ipod que contenía todo para calmarme, ahora que sabía que en unos minutos nos encontraríamos muy lejos del suelo. Cuando buscaba mi auricular perdido, subí la mirada y el aliento se quedó ahogado en mi garganta. Un par de orbes verdes me observaban detenidamente, acompañadas de una mezcla de shock y dolor en su –perfecto- rostro; lo que no sabía era si aquello era algo bueno o no. Mil imágenes se pasaron por mi cabeza, pensando que quizás tenía el cabello mal peinado o alguna sustancia corporal en mi cara, por lo que sin querer me sonrojé y bajé mi mirada. Me odiaba por esto, siempre tenía la misma reacción ante la atención de la gente, pero debo decir que nunca había obtenido atención de alguien como _él_, por lo que esta vez era entendible.

Cuando había recaudado el suficiente valor como para volver a mirar, él ya no estaba en ningún lugar para ser visto. Con una pequeña decepción, e intentando no pensar en el por qué de esa mirada tan perfectamente dolorida, terminé de poner el auricular en mi oído y dejé que la música calmara mi miedo a las alturas, y en tal caso a emprender una nueva vida, completamente sola.

* * *

**EDWARD CULLEN**

Esto era cada vez más difícil.

Viajar de un lugar a otro, dormir, comer, descansar, acudir a reuniones con gente un tanto más engreída de lo normal, respirar… vivir.

Si bien podía decir que tenía todo y un poco más de lo que alguien podría llegar a querer, aquello al parecer, no bastaba para mantenerme bien durante mis pies las 24 horas del día. Hoy no era diferente, volvía de un viaje de negocios que se había llevado a cabo en la ciudad de Phoenix, había tenido que presentar una reunión acerca de Cullen Motors. Cia. Ante un exigente auditorio para cerrar un trato de subvención y así poder llevar más de nuestras fabricaciones a diferentes lugares de nuestro país.

Las exigencias de este trabajo crecían a diario, al igual que sus beneficios, sin embargo no hacían más que agrandar el orificio que sentía cada vez en mi pecho. Porque no había forma alguna de que cuando cerraba los ojos, la única imagen que venía a mi cabeza era la de Caroline.

La había conocido en Londres cuando había ido a estudiar mi primer año de Administración. Y debo añadir que todo fue muy rápido tratándose de ella, era una mujer excepcional, de esas que sólo encuentras una vez en la vida: hermosa, generosa, amable y paciente. Provenía de una familia renombrada de la ciudad, pero estudiaba en el mismo –y sencillo- campus de la Universidad que acudía y no tardamos mucho en convertirnos en buenos amigos.

Luego de un tiempo le sugerí de una forma muy sutil que estaba enamorado de ella y que necesitaba tenerla a mi lado por el resto de mis días, y para mi fortuna ella recibió mis palabras de la mejor forma posible. A los 22 años ya estábamos casados y teníamos una hermosa familia junto a Adrian y Elizabeth. Sin embargo, también ese período, se convirtió en el mayor de mis infiernos, porque todos los sueños y anhelos que poseíamos como pareja se habían largado al demonio.

Un hombre alcoholizado había quitado de mí, lo más preciado que tenía, cuando aprontó su vehículo al de Caroline impactándola y matándola al instante. Recuerdo ahora, que esos días se veían borrosos y discontinuos, dolorosos y recurrentes. Si no hubiera sido por mi familia me hubiese marchado junto a ella en el mismo momento en que me enteré de lo sucedido, pero como bien replicaba cada vez mi hermana menor, tenía dos grandes razones para vivir y ésas eran Adrian y Lizzie.

Pero ahora pasados dos años del suceso estoy seguro de ciertas cosas, una: Todavía siento que me muero a diario cuando alguna imagen, algún recuerdo o aroma se apodera de mi cabeza y no me deja seguir haciendo lo que hago. Y segundo: no soy un buen padre. No conozco a mis hijos.

Todo el tiempo me pongo de cabeza a realizar proyectos, quedándome horas más tarde en la oficina, planeando cosas para estar en ella y no así, en el hogar que tanto me recuerda a ella. El sólo hecho de ver a mis hijos me prohíbe dar un paso más, porque siento que si los toco o miro más tiempo del necesario comenzaré a revivir episodios y les haré más daño del que les he hecho.

_Me odio._

Me odio por ser tan débil, por no entregarles lo que yo recibí cuando pequeño; por hacerles creer que aquel día fatídico no sólo perdieron a su madre, sino también a su padre.

Suspiré cuando dejé mi bolso donde contenía mi laptop, y saqué el Iphone de allí, tenía que revisar mis mensajes y algunas alertas de la reunión anterior. Me percaté que estaba sin carga y miré a mi alrededor intentando ver si había una Asistente de vuelo que pudiera ayudarme con esto. Le pregunté a un señor, el cual me respondió que en la segunda parte del ala izquierda se encontraba el monitoreo de electricidad, le agradecí y rápidamente me dirigí hasta allí. Buscando algún indicio, fue que sentí como si alguien hubiera golpeado mi pecho con brutalidad, dejándome sin aire en intento.

Una muchacha estaba sentada intentando poner el auricular de su aparato de música en su oído, tenía cabello castaño, el que caía en grandes ondas al nivel de sus hombros, su rostro era pálido y tenía una perfecta forma de corazón el que acogía sus mejillas y mentón agraciadamente. Sin embargo, nada me estaba preparando para cuando ella alzó su mirada y se encontró con la mía.

_Oh, por la jodida mierda._

Sus ojos eran de un chocolate profundo, y rápidamente éstos se abrieron haciéndome entender que seguía mirando a una extraña, pero había algo más poderoso que lo _evidente _que no me permitía apartar la mirada, noté cómo la chica bajaba su rostro y un leve rubor pintaba sus mejillas; y todo fue peor en ese entonces.

Porque ni siquiera podía seguir allí, me di vuelta y caminé velozmente hasta mi lugar. Comentaron que despegaríamos en un minuto, pero no tenía ni la más mínima atención en aquello, ni siquiera en mi teléfono descargado, ni en las supuestas reuniones que tendría que estar aceptando.

Cerré los ojos y el dolor se apoderó de la totalidad de mi cuerpo.

Aquella joven, era muy, _muy_ parecida al amor de mi vida.

* * *

**¿Qué canción las calma cuando están nerviosas?**


	2. Alice, la hiperactiva

**BELLA SWAN**

.

Bien, el papel decía que hacia la izquierda encontraría el terminal de taxis, de manera que llegando a eso, tengo la seguridad de saber _exactamente_ dónde me encuentro, porque en este instante no tengo la menor-jodida-idea de dónde estoy.

Sí, al parecer llegó la mala-yo. Y no es para menos, porque el viaje no fue lo que se llama agradable. Después de aquella –perfecta- visión que tuve en el asiento, todo se volvió caótico/temeroso/fastidioso y más. Hubo excesiva turbulencia, lo que no era nada bueno teniendo en cuenta mi miedo a las alturas; la mujer que se encontraba a mi lado no dejaba de leer en voz alta, el pequeño que estaba detrás de mí golpeaba con dureza el respaldo de mi cabeza y la Asistente de vuelo soltó una botella de _Coca-cola_ tres veces en mi regazo. No una, no dos, sino tres. ¡Tres!

Ugh, y para mi colmo en el Aeropuerto todas las personas que venían conmigo en el vuelo tenían a quién o dónde acudir, excepto yo. La chica que en Phoenix se creía invencible y fuerte, ahora –a tan sólo horas de haber venido- ya no estaba tan segura de sus decisiones.

¿Qué sucedía si no encontraba un estúpido taxi a esta hora?

¿O si al llegar al campus de la Universidad tenía una compañera de cuarto que no le caía bien?

¿O si al llegar al campus de la Universidad tenía una compañera de cuarto que además de no caerle bien, no sabía de libros, no entablaba una conversación inteligente y, además olía mal?

Sí, existían demasiadas posibilidades para que esto se convirtiera en un fracaso.

_Oh, vamos Bella_. La voz interior en mí gritó desde lo lejos. Ya había tomado la decisión, ya había hecho las valijas, ya había cruzado el estado en un avión a quién-sabe-cuántos pies de altura y ahora no podía ser como esas pequeñas inseguras que un día quieren a Tom y al otro a Jerry. Cuando tomas la decisión, vas con ella hasta lo más que se pueda, de eso se trata la vida.

Suspiré y luego, respiré aliviada cuando vi que severos taxis esperaban pegados a la vereda que daba a la puerta y/o salida principal del Aeropuerto. Caminé lentamente, pues ya después de unos cuántos minutos con las maletas en carga no era tan fácil.

El chofer que estaba en el primer automóvil me ayudó con una sonrisa amable, y de esa forma me aproximé al asiento rápidamente para mantener algo de calor en mi cuerpo, ya sentía la humedad y no quería enfermarme a tan sólo minutos de haber llegado a esta ciudad.

El señor condujo velozmente, luego que le diera la dirección a la cual me dirigía. Al llegar allí, nuevamente me ofreció su ayuda y le sonreí agradecida; al menos _cierta_ gente de aquí era amable. Deposité un billete de veinte y le despedí con mi mano, casi me sentía una idiota al hacerlo, era como si fuera un cachorro perdido y la primera persona que tiene un gesto amable hacia mí se merecía mi devoción. Pero de verdad, de verdad, _de verdad_ me sentía sola, y asustada.

El campus era mucho más grande de lo que parecía en la página de Internet, era un edificio que exudaba antigüedad y prestigio, enorme por decir lo menos; lo rodeaban severos árboles y arbustos perfectamente podados. Un largo camino de piedra lideraba hacia la puerta principal que daba al _hall_, donde estaban los centros de atención. Me dirigí con la siempre-pesada maleta hacia donde estaba una chica rubia, de ojos grandes y azules que estaban en dirección a sus uñas, despreocupadamente. Hice sonar mi garganta, sin embargo ella pretendió no escuchar nada. Quizás tenía problemas de aprendizaje, quizás era retard-

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó rudamente, mirando a todos lados, excepto a mi rostro.

—Bueno, —comencé insegura. —Necesito saber algunas cuántas cosas… y creo que… para eso están estos… puestos de información, —finalicé casi arrepintiéndome de mi supuesto intento de ironía. Nuevamente hice sonar mi garganta, esta vez claramente avergonzada y añadí. —Sólo quiero saber lo necesario, ya sabes… cuarto, compañera, horario, profesores… ¿Lo de siempre? ¿Lo que se necesita para… entrar a la… Universidad?

La chica seguía observándome con un aburrimiento abrumador. Miró hacia los papeles que reposaban en el escritorio y luego desvió su vista hasta la laptop. —¿Nombre? —preguntó sin mirarme.

—Mmm, Isabella Marie Swan. —comenté casi como si se tratara de una pregunta.

Unos segundos pasaron, luego que digitalizara las palabras en el sistema operativo. Otros minutos más acompañaron cuando, sin dirigirme palabra alguna, comenzó a recibir hojas de la impresora que estaba en el otro lado del escritorio. Movió su cabeza cuando observó su rostro en el espejo que estaba colgado en un pequeño panel. —Aquí tienes tu horario, tu mapa, tu cuarto, las llaves de él, tu certificado de alumna y con el que debes acudir a biblioteca para recibir tu pase, lista de profesores, actividades extra programáticas, en fin… —suspiró y recién lanzó una mirada a mi rostro. —Todo lo que necesitas para entrar a la Universidad, ya sabes… información, para lo que estamos. —finalizó con algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Dios, ciertas personas en esta ciudad no podían aceptar un comentario… inofensivo, acaso tenían un palo atravesado en sus traser-

—Toma, —me ofreció un adhesivo que tenía escrito mi nombre, de mala forma por lo demás. —Necesitarás esto durante todo el día, por lo que no lo saques de ti porque te ayudará a ingresar a salas, biblioteca y hacer vida social. —Sonrió malévolamente como si supiera que yo no era lo que se llamaba… una experta en esa materia.

—Gracias… —lo sujeté y pegué rápidamente en un extremo de mi pecho. Luego lancé una mirada rigurosa a la mujer que estaba enfrente. —Camille. Fuiste muy amable. —esperé que notara la ironía de mis palabras. La verdad es que no me había resultado de lo más agradable estar de pie por más de cinco minutos delante de ella.

—Cuando quieras. —añadió aburridamente y desvió su cuerpo hasta el área donde se encontraba el teléfono.

_Oh, típicas recepcionistas que lo único que hacen es desperdiciar minutos de la compañía de teléfonos en llamadas innecesarias. _

Suspiré y mientras ordenaba los papeles, tomé de mejor forma las valijas. Me preocupé sólo de observar bien el mapa y de esa forma no tener que, luego, dar otro viaje con el súper-cargamento por mi inobservación. Caminando unos cuántos minutos me encontré de lleno con el cuarto 206 en el piso 2. Tomé la llave que había dejado en mi bolsillo y la ingresé a la cerradura, algo nerviosa. Después de todo, este sería el espacio que me acompañaría por lo siguientes cuatro años y más, donde viviría mis experiencias de la Universidad junto a una compañera que… rezaba, fuera normal.

Cuando finalmente entré, algo de alivio vino a recaer a mis hombros. El cuarto era… agradable, de colores pasteles, amplio y con buena decoración. Cosa que no esperaba en absoluto, con una vista rápida a mis alrededores busqué si ya se encontraba en él… Angel… Angela, creo que ése era su nombre.

Lancé un nuevo vistazo y no había nadie a mi alrededor, estaba completamente sola y mi compañera de cuarto aún no hacía aparición. Por lo menos tenía minutos –o quién sabe horas- para asentarme y arreglar las cosas, elegir la cama (grandiosa situación por haber llegado antes) y revisar por mis alrededores, tenía que reconocer la Universidad antes de comenzar directamente las clases.

Dejé las cosas a un lado y puse mis manos en mi cintura. Respiré hondo y observé por el gran ventanal que daba de lleno a mi cama. Ya todo se veía diferente, y en efecto, era aterrorizante porque eso hacía pensar que mi vida también lo sería. Ahora esperaba que todo resultara bien.

-

—¿Hay alguien por allí? —gritó alguien desde la puerta desconcertándome un tanto. Yo seguía poniendo los jeans en uno de los estantes dispuestos para la ropa. Me imaginé que sería Angela por lo que me aplané las arrugas inexistentes de mi vestimenta y me dirigí hacia dónde venía la voz. —Puede que no haya nadie… —susurró la joven quizás a alguien que venía con ella. Escuché severos ruidos y unas frases como. "Por ahí chicos" "Cuidado con los Jimmy Choo" cualquier-cosa-que-significara-aquello.

Cuando llegué hacia la puerta noté como personas de mudanza cargaban severas cajas, que en primera instancia se notaban bastante pesadas. Algo inquieta hice sonar mi garganta y algunos se voltearon a observarme, sin embargo luego volvieron a sus acciones. Me acerqué más aún y fue ahí que vi a una chica de baja estatura que estaba de espaldas a mí. Con mi voz algo temblorosa, pregunté. —Mmm, ¿Perdón, tú debes de ser Angela Weber no?

Se volteó en seguida escuchó mi voz, que sonaba la verdad un tanto absurda. Ella era pequeña, quizás un metro cincuenta y cinco; delgada en extremo. Llevaba el cabello corto y puntiagudo, era bastante poco convencional, algo alocado y "fashion-forward" como siempre escuchaba hablar a Renée. Negro como la tinta, contrastaba con su pálido rostro, sin embargo lo que más llamaba la atención eran aquellos ojos profundamente color azul-cielo. Llevaba puesto un atuendo que quizás yo no llegaría a utilizar en mi vida, por la producción y elegancia que éste comunicaba, tacones que… _¡Dios! No eran legales_, al menos para mí que lograba tropezar en cualquier superficie plana, situación que muchas veces mis padres y Phil llamaron descoordinación. Yo le llamaba haber nacido con dos pies izquierdos.

Me sentía una tonta por mirarla tanto tiempo y no recibir ni siquiera un sencillo hola de su parte, pero me quedé quieta porque lograba observar que ella me estaba analizando en su mente en este momento, sus ojos estaban abiertos en señal de absoluto shock. Era algo obvio, somos dos extrañas que vivirán juntas por muchos años en una habitación, sin confianz-

¿Alguien me puede explicar qué hace la chica extraña abrazándome?

Sus diminutos brazos me estaban sujetando más fuerte que lo que cualquier hombre-adulto había hecho antes. Abrí bien los ojos ante tal gesto de familiaridad. —Tú debes de ser Isabella Swan. —comentó con una voz de soprano en contra de mi hombro, altura a la que llegaba, incluso con sus tacones. Claro que además, sonaba completamente apaleada.

Hice sonar mi garganta. —Sólo Bella, —añadí.

—Wow, —balbuceó primeramente confundida. Ella se separó y sonrió cálidamente. —Wow, _—_dijo nuevamente. _—Sólo Bella._ —rió por breves segundos y me ofreció su mano. —Yo soy Alice Cullen, mucho gusto.

A… ¿Alice Cullen? Ok, debe haber un error. Porque en el documento que la _agradable_ secretaria me entregó hace unas horas no tenía aquel nombre, según él, mi compañera era Angela Weber. —Mmm, ¿Alice Cullen? —sonreí amablemente y luego señalicé sus cosas. —No debieras descargar todo, porque estoy casi segura que debe haber un error, verás… cuando estuve en informaciones me dijeron que mi compañera de cuarto era Angela Weber, lo tengo escrito, por si lo quieres ver… —dirigí uno de mis dedos hacia los papeles que estaban en la cama.

Ella sonrió grandemente, eso me desconcertó. Esta chica era rara, no podía tener ese tipo de gestos cuando yo le estaba diciendo algo así. Comentó moviendo sus pequeñas manos violentamente. —No te preocupes _sólo Bella_, sucede que te informaron mal, porque hubo cambio de planes… una pequeña conversación de por medio señalizó que éste sería mi medio-cuarto porque es uno de los más grandes y bueno… —dirigió una mirada acompañada de disculpa hacia la gran cantidad de cajas, —necesitaba extra-espacio.

—Así veo, —mordí mi labio. —Bueno, entonces bienvenida Alice… espero que encuentres la forma de encajar tus cosas aquí, lo conveniente es que yo no tengo muchas cosas por lo que tendrás algo más de lugar para lo que traes. —aseguré con una sonrisa. Ella hizo lo mismo y dio pequeñas palmaditas.

—¡Lo sabía! Sabía que tú serías mi compañera perfecta. —me dijo antes de voltearse y dar nuevamente órdenes a las personas que seguían acarreando cajas. Después de unos minutos, la muchacha llamada Alice estaba en el gran sofá que ahora ocupaba parte del espacio. Había sacado sus tacones y lanzado por la alfombra. —Esto de la mudanza es completamente _ri-dí-culo_. —dividió la palabra en las sílabas que correspondía, me reí al escuchar la tortura inexistente de su voz.

—La verdad es que no fue tan malo, —moví mis hombros, después de todo sólo traía la maleta grande y mi bolso de mano. En un momento pensé que era demasiado, sin embargo, después de haber visto el equipaje de mi compañera; podía decir con seguridad que aquello parecía como para tres días y no para todo un año.

Me lanzó una mirada amable y finalmente, después de suspirar se volvió a mí. —Y, _sólo_ _Bella_, ¿De dónde es que vienes?

—Sabes, cuando antes te dije que… bueno… mi nombre era sólo Bella, no era porque el _sólo_ formara parte de mi nombre. —ella rió y yo me sonrojé, por supuesto que ella lo sabía, solamente intentaba jugarme una broma. Sin esperar respuesta, añadí. —Vengo de Phoenix.

—Wow, es un gran cambio. —asentí, suspiré algo triste; moví la cabeza intentando dejar esos pensamientos a un lado. —Debes de encontrar espantosa esta ciudad.

—No mucho, llegué hace tan sólo unas horas, por lo que aún no veo todo lo húmedo y lluvioso.

—Oh, pero créeme. _Lo verás_. —alzó sus piernas, las movió de un lado a otro y luego se puso de pie. Aquella chica era energética. —¿Quieres ir a cenar o a conocer por los alrededores? —me ofreció, con un tono amigable.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —pregunté mientras dejaba mis papeles a un lado. —La verdad es que quería hacer eso desde que llegué.

—Bueno, entonces quién mejor que un tour de la Universidad y las calles principales de Seattle que una ciudadana que ha vivido toda su vida aquí huh. —caminó hasta una gran cantidad de cajas y sacó una que contenía unos pequeños zapatos a tono con su atuendo; al menos éstos no tenían tacón. Al darse cuenta, explicó. —Si vamos a caminar, no podré llevar los otros… podría morir.

Convení en silencio. Y rápidamente salimos de allí, ella con una bufanda y el abrigo que llevaba. Yo, con mi casaca de cuero y una gorra de lanilla, sabía que ahora comenzaba la verdadera ciudad/lluviosa/fría. Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, ella me contaba cuándo había sido construido, por qué y por quién. Cuando le pregunté por qué sabía tanto, ella se remitió a decirme que esta Universidad tenía gran parte de su historia familiar, por lo que casi era una cátedra de todos los años saber algo nuevo. También me comentó que su padre daba clases en el área de medicina, impartiendo Anatomía I y II.

Alice tenía dos hermanos mayores, uno era Emmett que estudiaba aún en la Universidad, tenía 24 años y siempre comentaba que se estaba "dando el tiempo" para estudiar lo que quería, sin apuros. Edward, era su hermano mellizo; sin embargo dijo, no se parecían en nada. Mientras Emmett era divertido, pasional e inmaduro, Edward exudaba seriedad, racionalidad y madurez; el último ya era parte de una de las Agencias más prometedoras de autos de la ciudad y el negocio lo llevaba junto a Jasper, el que Alice había comentado, era su novio y, su hermana gemela Rosalie.

Claro que, cuando la pequeña Alice me iba a contar algo de la historia de Edward, decidió callarse. Mutó algo parecido a 'No es mi tema contárselo' 'Ya tendrán tiempo para hacerlo'. Ciertamente yo me había quedado en la otra conversación, porque no entendí ni una palabra de lo que dijo finalmente.

Llegamos a un pequeño café y pedimos algo caliente, la caminata por el parque, casi de noche nos había dejado por poco con hipotermia. Nos sentamos en la barra y conversamos de todo un poco, lo cierto era, que con Alice nos estábamos volviendo muy buenas-conversadoras. Algo no muy usual en mi vida, pero es que todo era muy fácil con la pequeña diablilla, como había estipulado después que ésta me contara travesura tras travesura que hacía a sus hermanos.

—¿Y qué es lo que haces? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué estudiarás? —preguntó, mientras tomaba un poco de su café.

—Literatura clásica, —ella me observó detenidamente, algo de shock impartido en su rostro. —Lo sé, lo sé… es aburrido, pero qué puedo decir, soy una nerd con aficiones literarias.

Alice sonrió y movió la cabeza, como si estuviera hablando consigo misma. Ok, de verdad era extraña. —¿Y tú? —comencé, —¿Qué estudiarás?

Movió sus diminutos hombros. —La verdad es que no lo sé, ingresé a bachillerato, de forma que pueda decidirme a lo largo del año. Sé que va dirigido a niños y posiblemente, algo relacionado con lo social, pero aún no lo sé.

Asentí fascinada. Después de todo lo "superficial" que parecía con sus millones de vestuarios y tacones, Alice parecía genuinamente interesada por los otros, eso me gustaba muchísimo. —Eso es maravilloso Alice, de verdad.

—Gracias, supongo. —sonrió y comió toda una donut que estaba en el plato. Sí que sabía comer, me comenté. De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, lo revisó e hizo rodar sus ojos. —Hablando de niños y hablando de ayuda, —mutó antes de contestar, yo sonreí divertida.

—¿Qué sucede Emmett? —respondió aburrida. —No, todo está bien… dile a mamá que ahora estoy asentada, sí. Todo resultó muy bien, ahá, no. Sucede que ahora estoy en un pequeño café con Bella, mi compañera de cuarto… sí, es muy agradable. Y sí seremos muy, muy buenas amigas. —Me hizo un guiño y prosiguió su conversación.

Me impresionaba lo hiperactiva que resultaba Alice. Éramos muy diferentes en variados y múltiples aspectos, sin embargo no dudé cuando la escuché decir que seríamos buenas amigas; a pesar de todo lo podía visualizar claramente.

—¿Has sabido algo de Edward? ¿Cómo llegó de su viaje? —movió su cabeza. —Supongo que tendré que llamarlo, como de costumbre. Ok, ok… hasta luego. Mándale besos a mamá. —colgó y me observó. —Ése era mi hermano, bueno uno de los dos.

Asentí y luego apunté una de mis dudas. —Si vives tan cerca del campus, ¿Por qué decidiste cambiarte a él?

—Argh, necesitaba salir de casa… un respiro. Si bien amo a mis padres y hermano, quería sentirme independiente… no sé, hacer algo por mí misma… —movió sus hombros.

—Espera, —atajé. —¿Hermano? ¿No dijiste que eran dos?

—Sí, lo que sucede es que Edward tiene su propio hogar…

—Oh, ok… entonces, ¿Vive solo?

—No exactamente… —alcé una de mis cejas y bebí de mi chocolate caliente.

—Ah, entonces tiene novia. —testamenté.

—No precisamente.

Al notar lo escurridiza que estaba siendo Alice, decidí no seguir con el tema. Si no quería decirlo, estaba todo bien conmigo, no me gustaba ser una de esas cargantes. Conseguimos hablar de todo un poco en la siguiente hora, hasta que decidimos volvernos al dormitorio. Lo cierto era, que estaba muy cansada por el viaje y quería descansar y dormir un poco.

Cuando llegamos, dejamos las cosas de Alice a un lado y cada una se dirigió a realizar sus labores. Yo estaba sacando mi pijama cuando escuché a mi compañera hablar por su teléfono celular.

—Me gustaría que a veces fueras tú el que llamara, ¿Sabes? Todo el tiempo me preocupo de ti y tú, vives como si nadie supiera de tu existir. Eres un ermitaño. —reclamó Alice y sin querer sonreí. —Bueno, pero te perdono porque te amo demasiado… —podía escuchar que tenía una pequeña mueca en su rostro. —¿Cómo están Lizzie y Adrian?... Aww, diles que pronto iré a visitarlos porque los extraño muchísimo, al igual que a ti.

Luego de eso, hubo un largo período en que pensé que Alice había colgado, sin embargo, cuando después la escuché hablar nuevamente supe que no había sido de tal forma.

—Me emociona Edward, de verdad… —así _que estaba hablando con su hermano ermitaño_. —Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte con eso… ¡NO! —chilló, para luego reír. —Claro que no, sólo te ayudaré a… encontrar a la persona indicada. Está bien, está bien… no me entrometeré _mucho_. Te amo, descansa bien y beso de buenas noches a los pequeños.

Y fue ahí que definitivamente había terminado su comunicación. Me volví en mi cama para observar los pequeños pasitos que daba a medida que avanzaba hasta su inmueble. —Tú si que hablas por teléfono.

Pegó un grito ahogado. —Bella, —reclamó. —Pensé que estabas durmiendo. ¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Te desperté?

Moví mi cabeza. —En absoluto, yo no podía dormir… lo que no está nada de bien, porque mañana debo levantarme muy temprano. —ella arqueó una de sus cejas.

—¿Ya tienes clases mañana? —preguntó impresionada. —Pensé que comenzaban la próxima semana.

—Y sigues estando en lo cierto, —me moví entre las sábanas y bostecé. —Pero, mañana tengo que buscar trabajo.

Casi se atragantó con _aire_ la pequeña Alice. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente y no sé por qué, la verdad que no, el brillo indescriptible de su cara. —¿Cómo dijiste Bella? ¿Trabajo? —asentí una vez. —¿Por qué?

—Para tu información Alice, la gente trabaja para tener dinero y así pagar lo que debe o lo que tiene que comprar para sus necesidades.

—_Tonta_ Bella. —hizo rodar sus ojos, con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro. —Pero, ¿Tienes una idea de lo que quieres conseguir?

—Creo que a este punto, cualquier cosa serviría. —mi compañera ya estaba dentro de su cama, empero seguíamos conversando a oscuras. Puesto a que en su camino, había apagado las luces.

—¿En qué has trabajado antes? —preguntó con extrema curiosidad, no puedo decir por qué, pero por un momento me asustó.

—Mmm. —pensé por unos segundos. —He cuidado perros, he atendido el café pequeño de la calle por la que vivía. —pensé un poco más. —Cuidé a mis sobrinos, severas vece-

—¿Fuiste niñera? —me interrumpió casi hiperventilada. Me la imaginaba con sus ojos azules muy abiertos y el shock de su rostro.

—Eso creo, no fue con nombre… algo así como "Niñera Bella", pero sí… se podría decir que sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas Alice?

—Por nada.

Aunque la conocía hace menos de veinticuatro horas, podía asegurar que ese 'Por nada' era 'Por todo'. —¿Estás segura?

—Sip.

—Ok, —bostecé nuevamente y añadí. —Buenas noches Alice.

—Buenas noches _sólo Bella_. —rió brevemente y apunto de enseguida. —¿Y Bella?

—¿Mmm? —hice un sonido, finalmente.

—Estoy muy feliz que tú hayas sido mi compañera de cuarto, presiento muy buenas cosas para nosotras… especialmente para ti.

Sonreí, agradecida en mi interior porque las preocupaciones que había tenido en los días previos a llegar aquí, por quién fuera la que viviría conmigo en un cuarto compartido, se habían esfumado desde el momento en que Alice había hecho aparición.

—Yo también estoy feliz, —respondí con gratitud. Y con eso, descansé finalmente mis ojos, que estaban cansados por un día que había comenzado estresante. Pero que ahora no podía terminar de mejor manera.

* * *

**EDWARD CULLEN**

.

Al llegar de Phoenix mi chofer esperaba en las puertas del aeropuerto, la verdad es que estaba algo acelerado puesto a que estaba determinado a ver a mis pequeños antes que estos se dispusieran a dormir.

Mi mente aún seguía millas más allá, pensando en la similitud escalofriante de la chica del avión, posiblemente era netamente mi inconciente, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Si bien el único motivo que me llevaba a ello era el parecido a Caroline, existía algo y de verdad no podría decir en efecto qué, que me hacía sentir una ligera conexión con aquella extraña.

Cerré los ojos al mantenerme en el asiento del auto, esperaba que el viaje fuera rápido porque sólo tenía una hora para ver a Adrian y a Lizzie antes de que se fueran a la cama, como yo había establecido a las personas que trabajaban en casa.

No era una persona rígida, ni inaccesible, pero me caracterizaba por el orden y el buen comportamiento, aquellas eran virtudes que intentaba traspasar a mis hijos cada vez que tenía el tiempo para hacerlo. Los amaba demasiado, y seguían siendo mi único camino hacia el gran amor de mi vida, por lo que los atesoraba por lo que eran. Especiales y de suma importancia para mi diario existir.

Al llegar a casa noté cómo aún permanecían tres cuartas partes de ella con la luz prendida, eso quería decir que los pequeños seguramente estaban viendo alguna película. Dejé que Charles, el mayordomo y Lucía, el ama de llaves, se encargaran de mis cosas, yo tenía algo más primordial que hacer.

Al tan sólo asomar mi cabellera por la puerta del salón de juegos, escuché gritos y risas que de pronto se venían haciendo más fuertes a medida que yo aparecía, ni siquiera había abierto completamente la puerta cuando sentí cómo dos pequeñas manos se enlazaban en mi muslo derecho. Bajé la mirada para encontrarme con Elizabeth.

La castaña y larga cabellera no dejaba observar su maravilloso y angelical rostro, con una nariz respingada y mentón prominente, al igual que sus mejillas las que siempre estaban acompañadas de un color rojo por el insistente movimiento de los juegos que creaba con su hermano. —Hey calabacita, ¿Todo bien por ahí abajo? —indiqué en un tono cariñoso, el que solamente estaba reservado para mi familia, pero especialmente para mis dos hijos.

Alzó la mirada, y sus ojos parecían un espejo al reflejarse con los míos. Estos eran verdes y profundos, claro que completamente inocentes. Risueña agregó. —¡Papi, estás acá! —estableció con dificultad, a sus tan sólo tres años, tenía una excelente capacidad de habla; pero como todos los niños, recién estaba aprendiendo, por lo que se le tornaba difícil.

Me agaché para llegar a su altura y la tomé entre mis brazos, para apretarla fuertemente hacia mí. —Sí, mi pequeña Lizzie… estoy aquí…

Noté de reojo que Adrian se ponía de pie, después de dejar una bolsa de palomitas de maíz. Sonreí al verlo, su cabello desbaratado y sus ojos brillosos de emoción, era alto para sus cuatro años y de contextura atlética, no dudaba que en algún futuro se convertiría en jugador de _soccer_ o algo parecido, no había forma de llevarlo a la cama cuando estaba en medio de un juego importante. Se acercó hasta dónde estaba su hermana y yo, sonrió cálidamente y abrió sus pequeños brazos para darme un ligero apretón. —Hola tú, —él asintió y luego depositó un beso en mi mejilla, yo hice lo mismo en su frente. —¿Todo bien? —asintió y rápidamente el momento había acabado.

Adrian había nacido hablando, sin embargo cuando aconteció lo de su madre, no volvió a dirigir ni una palabra, toda comunicación que tenía que ver con él se refería a indicaciones, gestos y escrituras, nada más que eso. Severos especialistas habían estudiado su caso, sin resultados exitosos, lo que más me habían dicho era que cuando él quisiera hablar, lo haría. _Grandiosa forma de darme tranquilidad respecto al asunto. _

Volví mi mirada a Lizzie, la que me preguntaba a cada tanto cómo estaba, cuánto me quedaría en casa esta vez y si podía contarle un cuento antes de ir a la cama, porque estaba aburrida de escuchar a Lucía todo el tiempo. Yo sonreí abiertamente y moví mi cabeza, cuando me dirigía a sujetar a Elizabeth y Adrian, escuché mi teléfono celular que estaba reposando en mi bolsillo.

Vi de quién se trataba innecesariamente, porque si había algo que sabía muy bien era de los constantes asechos de mi hermana menor Alice, a penas tocaba tierra de Seattle. —Hola Alice, ¿Cómo va todo? —respondí con una ligera sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Todo perfecto, recién instalándome en el cuarto de la Universidad, conocí a mi compañera de cuarto, Bella. _Oh Dios! _No vas a creerme, pero… —paró de pronto algo indecisa. ¿Qué sería lo que quería decirme?

—¿Sucede algo?

—No, no… mmm… bueno, y ella es _muy_ agradable… —trazó sugestivamente, sabía que Alice siempre tenía dobles intenciones para todo.

—Alice… —reprobé en seguida. Si había algo que no me gustaba era que se entrometiera en mis asuntos personales, siempre me estaba recalcando de que llevaba mucho tiempo solo, que necesitaba alguien -que no fuera del sector de servicios de mi casa, ni familia; es decir una pareja- que me acompañara en mi vida.

—¿Qué? No estoy haciendo nada malo, sólo estoy hablándote de mi vida, cosa que tú jamás haces. —hubo un largo suspiro de su parte y finalmente añadió. —Me gustaría que a veces fueras tú el que llamara, ¿Sabes? Todo el tiempo me preocupo de ti y tú, vives como si nadie supiera de tu existir. Eres un ermitaño. —reclamó Alice y sin querer sonreí. —Bueno, pero te perdono porque te amo demasiado… —podía escuchar que tenía una pequeña mueca en su rostro. —¿Cómo están Lizzie y Adrian?

—Bastante bien, estaban despiertos viendo una película. Nos abrazamos un buen rato y en un tiempo más nos vamos a dirigir a la cama.

—Aww, diles que pronto iré a visitarlos porque los extraño muchísimo, al igual que a ti.

—Yo tam… bién.

—¿Y qué tal va todo? —preguntó mi hermana. —¿Has andado bien?

Sabía más que todos, que cuando ella decía algo así, era porque estaba intentando indagar en mis relaciones con las mujeres. Lo cierto era, que desde que murió Caroline no he podido establecer nada serio con nadie. Me era _extremadamente_ difícil.

—Lo estoy intentando Alice… a diario lo intento una y otra vez. —respondí con sinceridad. —Pero ahora sólo quiero ocuparme de mis hijos, y sentir que soy alguien importante en sus vidas…

—Me emociona Edward, de verdad… —siempre, la sensible Alice. Hice rodar mis ojos, pero no pude evitar sonreír.

—Estaba pensando también en conseguirles una persona de confianza… ¿Sabes? Alguien que sea cercana a ellos, que pueda convertirse en algo parecido a un rol de… —no pude seguir, porque aquella palabra quedaba corta al lado de otra persona que no fuera ella. Hace tiempo que estaba pensando en tener una niñera o alguien que estuviera con ellos cuando yo, lamentablemente por mi trabajo, no podía estar.

—Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte con eso…

—Oh Alice, la verdad es que no confío en tus poderes de búsqueda. Eres capaz de meter a una rubia platinada, en uniforme corto sencillamente para que pueda mirar a alguna mujer.

—¡NO! —chilló, para luego reír. —Claro que no, sólo te ayudaré a… encontrar a la persona indicada.

—No necesito que te entrometas en estas cosas, ¿Entendido? —pregunté, intentando clarificar la situación. Era tan propio de Al, meterse en la vida del resto.

—Está bien, está bien… no me entrometeré _mucho_. Te amo, descansa bien y beso de buenas noches a los pequeños.

—Gracias Ali, yo también te amo.

Al colgar, al menos sentía una ligereza que no percibía hace tiempo. Si bien mi hermana menor podía ser testaruda, metiche, caprichosa y sacadora de quicio, la adoraba. Era la única capaz de hacerme sentir que no estaba todo perdido. Miré hacia donde estaban mis hijos y vi el reloj de pasada, ya se había pasado la hora de ir a la cama por lo que me apresuré para avisarle a Lucía que necesitaba ayuda con el baño.

Luego de múltiples intentos, Elizabeth y Adrian estaban en sus respectivas camas, descansando plácidamente. Mi tarea por hoy estaba hecha. Sin embargo, mi mente no pudo evitar recorrer todo lo que mi pequeña hija había comentado luego de leerle el cuento de una princesa que no logro reconocer.

Cerré los ojos y pensé en todo.

-

—_¿Crees que mami está en el cielo? —preguntó Liz mirándome directamente._

—_Claro que lo creo amor. —establecí algo conmocionado. —En efecto, lo sé. _

_Ella asintió con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro, sin embargo una de sus diminutas palmas vino a descansar en mi mejilla. _—_¿Entonces por qué el príncipe está infeliz?_

_Aquello sacó de mi mente los pensamientos que se habían instalado previamente en mi cabeza. _—_¿Mmm, cómo dices?_

—_No sonríes nunca papi._

—_Claro que sí, calabacita. Sobretodo cuando llego a casa y tengo la posibilidad de verte a ti y a tu hermano… _

—_Entonces… —pensó por un instante y una divertida mueca acompañó a sus facciones. _—_¿Sí eres feliz?_

—_Mucho._

—¿_Y cuando va a venir a vivir una princesa al castillo?_

—_¿Perdón?_

—_Una princesa papi, alguien que haga feliz al príncipe cuando no esté Adri, ni yo. —testamentó con tal absoluta seguridad, que no pude evitar abrir bien mis ojos y sentir cómo se formaba un molesto nudo en mi garganta. Es que acaso, ella necesitaba a alguien… o mejor dicho, ¿Yo necesitaba a alguien? Hice sonar mi garganta e hice lo único que creí capaz en ese momento._

—_Tienes que dormir pequeña… ya es tarde. —ella asintió y cerró sus ojos cuidadosamente, yo me acerqué y besé su frente con cariño._

_-_

Respiré y llevé me dedo pulgar e índice al puente de mi nariz para calmar mis absurdos pensamientos. Me di una ducha y decidí ir temprano a dormir, después de todo el día de hoy había sido muy complejo en materia de actividades y uso de energía. Viajar, caminar, ir a reuniones…

Cuando me estiré en la cama y pensé en mi día. Hubo algo preocupante, que antes de hoy no había alcanzado a mis inquietudes. Y era que a pesar de todo lo vivido, mi trabajo, mis acciones, Caroline, mi hermana, mis hijos, mi todo…

Era sólo una imagen que volvía a repetirse en mi cabeza, cuando cerraba los ojos.

Y era la de una muchacha castaña, ojos color chocolate y profundos. Con un ipod y el auricular en una de sus manos.

* * *

**No tengo palabras para agradecer los reviews, los favoritos, las alertas, las lindas palabras *·***

**Espero que les haya gustado este chapter, aunque no haya existido mucha acción Bella, Edward… ehm… más bien NINGUNA. Pero, esto es necesario para el camino de esta historia. Aunque en el próximo capítulo puedo decir, va a haber algo de acercamiento, sino UN MUY BUEN acercamiento.**

**Cariños y háganme saber bien qué les gusta, qué no y lo que esperan.**

**Fuckingbuddies****.**

**¿Alguna vez se quedaron pensando en algún extraño que les hizo sentir cosas?  
**


	3. Primeros encuentros

**CAPÍTULO 3**

"_El trabajo -casi- perfecto. Palabra clave, casi"_

* * *

—Creo que la estaremos llamando dentro de lo más pronto, señorita… —balbuceó por un instante, buscando lo que fuera mi nombre en la aplicación. —Swan.

Me indicó con una sonrisa, que era mi cuota para marcharme de aquel lugar atestado de gente. _Argh_, odiaba los lugares como aquellos.

—Muchas gracias señor Weldorf, estaré esperando su llamado y nuevamente, gracias por recibirme. —intenté que mi voz sonara lo más entera posible, sonreír durante todo el día me estaba agotando enormemente.

—No hay de qué, hasta luego señorita Swan. —dijo políticamente, mientras me veía salir por la puerta que contenía una campana para señalar quién entraba, como en todos los café que conocía.

Esta era la cuarta semi-entrevista que tenía durante el día y, en todas, la última frase había sido la misma. _"Descuide, la estaremos llamando pronto"_. Como si yo fuera a creer en ello. Estaba cansada de intentar encontrar algo para pagar mis cuentas, y que toda la gente no quisiera contratarme en ningún lugar por mi "evidente" falta de experiencia. ¿Cómo se suponía que uno ganara experiencia, si nadie se atrevía a darte la oportunidad?

Lancé un respingo y llevé mis dedos a la frente, en señal de frustración, gesto que se estaba convirtiendo en uno recurrente a lo largo de mis últimos tres días en la ciudad. Ayer, martes, había salido muy temprano a dejar solicitudes en los diferentes centros de comida, libros, música, entre otros; que se encontraban en un radio cercano al campus de la Universidad, sin embargo no había obtenido mayores resultados, de ahí que me aventurara a la búsqueda algo más lejana, un tanto más fuera del centro de Seattle.

A lo cual Alice había dicho que era lo más peligroso e insólito que a mi mente-sin-sentido-de-moda se le había podido ocurrir. Pero cuando le pregunté si sería ella la que me pagaría mis deberes, comprendió que era una inmediata necesidad por mi parte encontrar… _algo. _

Ella movió su cabeza y noté cómo mordía su mejilla, era como si quisiera decir algo; como si se hubiera estado guardando palabras importantes, tan sólo para sí misma. Se dio vuelta en un gesto etéreo y yo, en dos segundos, me había quedado sin compañera de conversación.

Ahora no estaba tan segura si había sido buena idea ser tan testaruda y no haber hecho caso a la loca-pero-cuerda Alice. Mis pies me dolían, tenía muchísima hambre y tenía que cruzar de vuelta la ciudad, en un viaje cercano a los cuarenta y cinco minutos. Anotación mental. Jamás apostar en contra de Alice.

_Usualmente la pequeña duende tiene la razón. _

Observé a mi alrededor y para mi suerte la estación estaba mucho más cerca de lo que pensaba. El tren era lo más rápido a lo que podía acceder luego que no tuviera un automóvil conmigo, sucede que en Phoenix tenía un _Chevy _que parecía el tatarabuelo de un auto hecho en el año 1980, sin embargo era muy mío, era representativo de mi personalidad y lo quería como si se tratara parte de mi vida. Pero claro, al tener tantos años había comenzado a tener falla tras falla y no podía darme el lujo de seguir gastando mes a mes en arreglos.

Llegué casi dos horas después de lo que tenía previsto. Al golpear fuertemente la puerta, debido a la excesiva frustración que me acompañaba, una pequeña cabecita se asomó por una de las habitaciones, la verdad era, que no tenía muchos deseos de verla; y es que ahora no estaba de ánimos para escuchar un "Te lo dije" cantarín, como tan sólo Alice sabía hacerlo.

Yo seguía tirando todo a mi alrededor, fingiendo que no me percataba que sus ojos azules seguían todas mis acciones, con un tedioso silencio. Cuando ya me había despojado de mis zapatillas, lancé una mirada algo cansada a mi compañera de cuarto, rezongué antes de hablar. —¿Qué sucede Alice?

—_Oh oh… _—dijo con un tono como de quién se encuentra con un problema enfrente. —Parece que no estás de muy buen humor _Bells_.

Respiré tres veces y me concienticé que no tenía por qué agobiar a Alice con mis ráfagas de mal humor, por situaciones ajenas a ella. No se lo merecía. —Lo siento Al… es sólo que… ¡Odio haber cruzado toda la ciudad para llegar a un lugar donde a penas me recibían o me dirigían la mirada, es obvio que no tenían ningún trabajo para mí; al igual que por acá! ¡Porque soy una idiota que ni siquiera sabe doblar remeras en un gabinete! —señalé gritando, jamás me percaté, hasta sólo el final, que mi voz estaba tan alta y furiosa.

Una interrogante se dibujaba en el rostro de la pequeña. —¿En serio no sabes hacerlo? —y luego sonrió divertidamente.

—Eso no es gracioso Alice…

—Lo sé, lo sé… —se acercó hasta llegar a mí y sentarse a mi lado en el sofá. Me rodeó en uno de sus diminutos brazos y puse mi cabeza en su hombro, suspirando cansada. —Pero y qué…

Me separé dudosa. —¿Cómo _"y qué"_? —hice cuota de su última frase.

—Y qué Bella, no es el fin del mundo… no encontrar un trabajo no te hace peor persona… ¿Por qué te mortificas tanto?

Se notaba la diferencia de las personas que habían nacido en una familia con dinero, con una que no.

—Porque Alice, —inicié con parsimonia. —Necesito un trabajo, de veras que lo necesito… tengo que pagar la Universidad y también quiero algo para mí, comprarme algo… qué sé yo.

Parecía como si la pequeña duende hubiese querido decirme algo, sin embargo la vi cerrar los ojos frustradamente y voltearse tan rápido como se lo permitía su cuerpo. Arqueé una de mis cejas cuando la vi salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Esta chica estaba completamente loca. Simpática y buena, pero loca como una cabra.

No alcancé ni a ponerme de pie, cuando la vi entrar al dormitorio otra vez. Sin embargo, ahora venía sonriendo. Já, punto para mí y mi anterior supuesto. Necesita ir a un loquero como… ahora ya. Observé cuidadosamente sus acciones, mientras sacaba sus llaves y luego se sumergía en el cuarto, al momento llegó a mi lado con bolso en mano. —Ponte de pie, vamos a salir.

—¿Huh? Pero Alice, —me quejé. —Recién llego y me duelen los pies, y no quiero… no tengo ganas de ir a ningún lado.

—No seas una bebita Bella, además créeme que es todo por tu bien. —al escuchar aquello sentí miedo. ¿Qué se traía entre manos este demonio? De pronto la cuota mental me golpeó con esplendor. _No apostar en contra de Alice_. Puse mi mejor rostro.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté con una fingida sonrisa.

-

—No-puedo-más

—Yo-tam-po-co

Alice me había llevado en su _Porshe,_ a una gelatería que según ella, era la que hacía los mejores helados-post-rompimiento en la historia de éstos. Le pregunté que qué tenía que ver eso con mi búsqueda de trabajo y ella abrió los ojos como si hubiese dicho la mayor barbaridad del mundo.

De allí salimos con cuatro litros de helado, de diversos sabores, pero con una clara preferencia al chocolate. Ali había dicho que era mejor abastecerse, que no tener ni una gota de helado para después. Nadie sabía si lo necesitaríamos por alguna situación en especial.

Ahora, tiradas en medio del living de nuestro cuarto, entendía el completo sentido de comer helado hasta que sintiera que se me congelara el cerebro. —¿Ves que esta cosa cremosa es capaz de arreglar cualquier afección?

Sólo me limité a asentir, la tarde había transcurrido tranquila después que pusiéramos películas de chicas, entre ellas la infaltable "The Notebook", estábamos en una parte crucial de la película y lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración sujeta por Ali.

_**Joven Allie**__: Why didn't you write me? Why? It wasn't over for me, I waited for you for seven years. But now it's too late.  
__**Joven Noah**__: I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you everyday for a year.  
__**Joven Allie**__: You wrote me?  
__**Joven Noah**__: Yes... it wasn't over, it still isn't over_

—Ah… —suspiré. —Quiero a un Noah.

—Es que acaso, ¿No lo queremos todas? —asentí junto a Alice, mientras volvía a sacar una cucharada de helado de… ya ni sé qué sabor.

Fue entonces que escuchamos el golpeteo de la puerta. —¡Yo voy! —exclamó Alice, que ya se había puesto de pie en un salto. _Wow, hablando de personas hiperactivas…_

—¡No lo puedo creer! —exclamó la voz de soprano desde la puerta, me moví en mi propio espacio y el helado que estaba en mi cuchara se cayó al suelo.

Era la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, fue instantáneo el sentimiento de baja autoestima al momento que mis ojos recayeron en su postura y en su rostro. Era rubia y pálida, sin embargo aquél color sólo hacía resaltar más aún sus facciones perfectas, los labios llenos y rosados, sus ojos azules y profundos, ciertamente parecidos a los de Alice. Hice una cuota mental de jamás salir con ellas, imaginarme entre medio de aquellas dos era como juntar diamantes y una roca de playa.

Me puse de pie y mayor fue mi impacto cuando la chica rubia volvió sus ojos hacia mí y los abrió con una impresión que desconocía. _¿Por qué la gente tenía que mirarme así en esta ciudad? _Sin querer mi mente divagó hasta aquel… dios griego del avión, ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Viviría cerca o muy lejos? ¿Tendría novia? Me golpeé en mi interior, _por supuesto_ que tenía novia… él era absurdamente atractivo.

Bajé mi mirada, al sentir cómo se venía la presión a mis mejillas. Escuché cómo se aproximaban Alice y su acompañante hacia mí, fue en ese momento que alcé la vista y la joven volvió a mirarme de forma extraña.

—Oh, por la misma mierd-

Alice puso una de sus manos en la boca de ésta.

—Lo sé Rose, —dijo entre dientes. La aludida seguía con sus ojos bien abiertos, pero asintió y de esa forma la pequeña removió su mano que estaba en contra de sus labios.

—Pero, Al… o sea… Oh dios mío… —se acercó como para alzar una de sus manos hasta mi rostro, sin embargo Alice la detuvo nuevamente.

—_Muy_ acosadora Rosalie.

No entendía nada del intercambio de gestos y palabras que aludían a un diccionario chino. Al menos para mí.

—Hola, soy Bella, —ofrecí mi mano políticamente a la muchacha que respondía al nombre de Rosalie. —Soy la compañera de cuarto de Al, —expliqué.

Ella tomó mi mano y la movió seguidas veces, estaba completamente impactada. —Mucho gusto Bella, soy Rosalie, la cuñada de esta pequeña.

Yo sonreí, recordé la conversación con Al cuando me comentó acerca de su novio Jasper y su hermana gemela Rose. —Encantada de conocerte también.

Ella al adentrarse en nuestra sala, observó con detenimiento el helado tirado, las mantas, los pañuelos y la película en la televisión. —¿Quién rompió con quién?

Tanto Alice, como yo nos sumergimos en una divertida carcajada. Movimos la cabeza, señalando que no era nada de eso. —Es sólo que estábamos pasando la tristeza-frustración, porque no he sido capaz de encontrar un trabajo durante estos días. —respondí, haciendo rodar mis ojos.

—Oh, ya veo… —dijo lentamente Rosalie. —Si quieres yo puedo encontrarte un trabajo en la empresa que compartim- _¡Ouch!_

—Necesito hablar con Rose un momento, discúlpanos Bells. —tomó a su amiga de uno de sus brazos y la llevó a su cuarto. Extrañada observé cómo cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. Ok, todo era muy extraño…

Suspiré y finalmente, apagué el televisor después de detener la película. Llevé las cosas al lavadero y dejé correr el agua, sin embargo se escuchaban algunos gritos. O quizás la voz muy fuerte, en un momento –aunque de verdad, no me quería hacer partícipe de la conversación- escuché algo parecido a un "¿Edward lo sabe?" y me pregunté quién se llamaba así, sería alguien que a Alice… o Rosalie y su novio… argh, pero el novio de Rosalie era Emmett; uno de los hermanos de la pequeña duende… ¡Y el otro hermano es Edward!

_Bravo Isabella._

Mi mente procesaba mil cosas por minutos, cuando escuché la puerta y vi que llegaban las dos chicas, bastante sonrientes, como para que lo de adentro hubiera sido una pelea. —¡Bella! —indicó Alice hacia donde estaba con espanto.

—_Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda. _

No había cerrado la llave de agua y ahora todo el piso se encontraba empapado. Llevé una mano a mi frente y dejé salir un respingo en señal de frustración. —Soy un desastre, —añadí. Las chicas se reían de mí, moviendo la cabeza, pero llegaron pronto con paños para ayudarme a secar. Conversamos un rato, aunque a momentos me ponía nerviosa las incesantes miradas, completamente recelosas que me lanzaba Rosalie.

Me habló acerca de Emmett, y lo mucho que me agradaría conocerlo. También dijo algo respecto a la empresa y lo exitosos que estaban siendo estos últimos meses, sólo me limitaba a asentir, porque no tenía idea de automóviles; pero no quería ser descortés, después de todo Rose –como me había pedido que la llamara- era muy agradable.

Charlamos un poco y luego nos dirigimos a cenar a un restaurant cercano, nos despedimos temprano porque Rosalie tenía que levantarse a primera hora el día de mañana, debido a una importante reunión de negocios. —¿Bella? —me preguntó excesivamente curiosa la pequeña duende, mientras caminábamos por las frías calles para llegar al campus. Cuando nos encontrábamos solamente las dos.

—¿Mmm? —respondí con un sonido, a la vez que intentaba esconder mi rostro del viento.

Tuve que desviar mi vista hacia ella, cuando no escuché nada de su boca. Al parecer estaba algo nerviosa, o mejor dicho indecisa. Por lo que presioné. —¿Qué sucede Ali?

—Bella, —comenzó. —Si yo te digo algo, o bueno… si yo te ayudo en algo… ¿Te enojarías conmigo?

Muchas veces me habían dicho si me enojaría con alguien, si estos no me ayudaban, pero si lo hacían, ¿Por qué tendría motivos ante buenas intenciones?

—No entiendo, Ali… si me explicas puede que… —comenté, moviendo mi cabeza y mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi abrigo.

—Urgh… —dejó salir dramáticamente. —Es que yo dije que no me iba a meter en el asunto, pero ¿Qué se puede hacer cuando todo se va dando, como más obra del destino que mía?

Ehmm… no entendía exactamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Habíamos vuelto al diccionario chino. —He perdido el hilo Alice.

—Cuento con ello, —sonrió sin humor. Me sujetó los brazos y me puse bastante nerviosa. _¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?_ —Bella, qué dirías si… ¿Y si yo te ayudara a encontrar un muy buen trabajo, con muy buena paga, cerca de aquí y con alguien que conozco muy, muy bien?

—¿Qué estás diciendo?, verdaderamente no entiendo a lo que vas- —mientras movía mi cabeza negativamente, mi compañera de cuarto me interrumpió.

—Limítate a responder la pregunta… ¿Por favor? Quiero saber que en esto no estoy interviniendo tanto como parece…

Ignoré la última frase, porque aquello me haría volver a replantear las cosas, a si Alice estaba loca, si era bipolar o algo parecido. Pensé en las probabilidades de encontrar un trabajo de buena paga, cercano, en cierta forma flexible –por el horario de mis clases- y que fuera con alguien que la conocía, por ende no tendría que preocuparme si eran buenas o malas personas, hasta el momento la pequeña Cullen me había dejado claro, su personalidad y lo bueno que la rodeaba. —No sé… —dije insegura.

—Bella… dime, sí o no… —sus ojos eran brillosos e impacientes.

Una sonrisa antecedió mi próxima frase. —Te diría que cuándo y dónde.

Y para mi asombro, por enésima vez en el día, su cambio de humor fue instantáneo. Pasó de estar acongojada por el asunto a sonreír. _Y mucho_.

Sí, Alice Cullen era bipolar.

* * *

**EDWARD CULLEN**

—Señor Cullen, —llamó mi secretaria desde la puerta. —El siguiente cliente llegará en aproximadamente diez minutos. —asentí, recordando que era la reunión que más quería evitar. No era mi socio –y a veces cliente- más agradable, por decir lo menos.

—Gracias Jessica.

—De nada, cualquier cosa que necesite. Sólo debe llamarm-

—Lo sé. —la interrumpí, antes que dijera lo mismo de siempre. Intenté arreglar la situación con una sonrisa sellada, de medio lado. Aquello era como mi marca registrada.

Y con eso, ella cerró la puerta, creo, un tanto avergonzada.

_Ugh_, no lo podía evitar. No podía evitar ser tan frío cuando se trataba de entablar una relación con una mujer, no lo digo solamente desde el plano sentimental, sino en el amplio sentido de la palabra, si no fuera porque tengo a mi madre, hermana e hija en mi vida, hace tiempo que tendría estricta relación con hombres.

Es que era difícil, y no sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con ello. Era absolutamente complejo, sin embargo cómodo. No me molestaba estar de esa forma y vivir como si todos los días se trataran de lo mismo. Era sano para mí y para mis hijos.

Suspiré al escuchar mi teléfono celular. _¿Es que acaso nunca deja de sonar? _Hice rodar mis ojos cuando me enteré de quién se trataba. —Qué tal Ali…

—_¡No puedo creer lo que escucho! _—siempre con su dramatismo innecesario. —_¿Eres tú verdad? Pensé que te habían raptado los marcianos, o que te habías ido de vacaciones a la punta del hemisferio sur o-_

—Alice, —reprendí. —Al grano por favor, estoy en medio de la espera de una reunión sumamente importante, por lo que si no es mucha molestia…

—_Oh, boo hoo. Ni siquiera eres capaz de tener una conversación que supere los dos minutos con tu hermana…_

—No es que no quiera, es que no tengo tiempo, —mentí a medias. Sin embargo remarqué gravemente la última frase. Porque era lo que representaba mi vida. Carencia de tiempo.

Para dormir.

Para comer.

Para vivir.

Para amar…

—¡Pamplinas! —reclamó riendo al segundo, pero después trazó sugestivamente, —Hey… te llamaba para preguntar cómo va la situación de la niñera… ¿Recuerdas que me comentaste que-

—¿No te metieras en mis asuntos? —finalicé por ella. Frustradamente, Alice soltó un gruñido. Sabía muy bien cómo ponerla de mal humor. Por lo que reí divertidamente.

—Muy gracioso _Eddie, _pero verás… yo a diferencia de ti, me preocupo por lo que le sucede o deja de suceder a los que me rodean…

_Ouch_.

—Lo siento, lo siento hermanito… hablé sin pensar…

—Parecías muy clara en lo que decías. —y estaba claro, yo era todo lo peor que alguien lograra imaginar. Mal hermano, mal padre, mal marido…

—No, te equivocas. Lo que menos estoy en estos momentos es… en efecto, clara en mis pensamientos. —parecía como si aquello se lo estuviera diciendo más a ella misma, que a mí. —Que me de la enfermedad de los pies grandes por decir algo cruel… —finalizó silenciosa.

—¿Perdón?

—Nada, nada, —mutó rápidamente. —Bueno, ¿Y entonces me vas a contestar cómo va todo?

Aún en mi silla, me removí un poco del escritorio y me incliné hacia atrás respirando pesadamente. Llevé mi dedo pulgar e índice al puente de mi nariz, acto que inconcientemente nace en mí cada vez que estoy frustrado, o molesto. —La verdad, es que más difícil de lo que pensaba. —respondí.

Y era la completa y absoluta verdad. Hace unos días que había contactado a una de las mejores agencias de la ciudad, respecto a mujeres que se especializaban en el cuidado de niños, o lo que llamamos vulgarmente, niñeras. Tres habían aparecido a lo largo de los últimos tres días, y lo único que puedo decir es que fue… a lo menos desastroso.

Lizzie y Adrian fueron los chicos más traviesos, malévolos, poco educados, insolentes y mal agradecidos que haya visto jamás. Está de más decir que cada una de ellas llegaba al final del día a mi oficina, renunciando a las actividades, todas y cada una que estuviera ligada al paso de más de cinco minutos en la misma habitación con cualquiera de los dos pequeños. Frustrado vi, cómo mi plan de encontrar a alguien que se hiciera cargo de mis hijos, se desvanecía o se volvía cada vez más descabellado. Por lo que ahora estaba igual que el día uno.

_Cero niñera._

—Mmph, —dejó salir nerviosamente Alice, desde el otro lado de la línea.

—¿Qué 'Mmph' Al? —pregunté a mi hermana menor, sabiendo que ese sonido significaba muchas cosas.

—Nada, —contestó rápidamente.

—Alice, —presioné. Sabía muy bien que estaba tramando algo.

—¡Bien! —gritó por la línea. —Pero antes de todo Edward tienes que creerme cuando te digo que intenté de diez mil maneras de no involucrarme en tus asuntos, pero ¿Qué dirías si te aseguro que hay una fuerza mayor que todos nosotros que está haciendo de las suyas en todo esto?

_¿Fuerzas mayores? ¿Haciendo de las suyas? _

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Alice?

—Creo que estás demente.

—Argh, Ed_ward. _—se quejó, separando mi nombre en dos sílabas. —Es en serio, mira… necesito que no te enojes, pero… creo que… encontré la candidata _perfecta_ para ser niñera de los chicos.

—Al, ¿Cuántas veces te comenté que no quería que te involucraras huh? —dije malogrado, suspirando seguidamente. Tenía ganas de aflojarme la corbata, pero sabía que en cualquier instante tendría la _fascinante_ reunión de colegas.

—Lo sé, y yo te dije que mil veces no me involucré, pero es el destino… lo juro. No estaría siendo tan pedante con todo el asunto si no fuera así… —suspiró. —Hermanito, ¿Qué pierdes con darle una oportunidad, una sola?

Cerré los ojos y nuevamente llevé mis dedos al puente de la nariz. Si bien, no había peor cosa que mis familiares se involucraran de lleno en mi vida, entrometiéndose cuando yo no solicitaba ayuda. Sabía muy bien que tenía que hacer algo, estaba perdiendo a mis hijos y necesitaba urgentemente de alguien que lograra llenar el agujero, de una forma no-sentimental.

En contra de mis propias palabras indiqué. —¿Es ella de confianza?

Tuve que alejar mi teléfono, porque mi hermana comenzó a gritar y estoy seguro, a dar palmaditas en una seguidilla de espasmos-hiperactivos, marca registrada de Alice Cullen.

_Tan propio de ella._

—¡Claro que sí, es mi compañera de cuarto, de la que te hablé el otro día! —la emoción de su voz, sólo se incrementaba con el paso del tiempo. —Oh Edward, te va a encantar… y a los chicos también… puedo verlo.

En ese momento noté que alguien estaba golpeando mi puerta. —Al, debo irme… ¿Te parece si realizamos una reunión mañana por la mañana en mi despacho?

—Eso sería per-fec-to.

—Ok, entonces… adiós.

—Adiós, y te am-

No alcancé ni a escuchar completamente su frase, ni a responder en tal caso. Porque en la entrada de mi oficina estaba Jessica de pie con el infame de mi socio/rival. Jacob Black.

Jacob era… ¿Cómo describirlo y dejarlo en pie?

Era un joven-adulto de 25 años, dos mayor que yo. Engreído, con una autoestima del tamaño de la Antártica, mujeriego por decir lo menos. Era hijo de Billy Black, todo un icono en materia automotriz, como era de esperarse él había heredado la gerencia ejecutiva de la empresa a penas había egresado de su profesión en Harvard, debo admitir que el jodido tenía talento. Pero era su forma de ser la que me molestaba de sobremanera.

Sonreí a mi secretaria e indiqué que le hiciera pasar de lleno a mi oficina. Al ver la cara del hijo de… _Edward, no pierdas el control_, me dije en el interior. Tenía que respirar.

—Qué tal _Eddie_, —me ofreció una sonrisa y su mano, a medida que decía aquel sobrenombre que odiaba, casi tanto como a él. Sólo me senté, no saludándole con la mía. Él se rió grandemente. —Al parecer estás del humor de mierda de siempre. —se reposó en una de las sillas, aún cuando no lo había invitado a hacerlo.

—Mira _Jackie_, seamos claros; no es la primera vez que voy a decirlo. Tú no me agradas y yo tampoco a ti, —lo vi asentir quedamente. Yo proseguí. —Sin embargo por el bien de nuestras empresas tenemos que tener este tipo de encuentros. Si se remotan a ser netamente profesionales seré muy feliz, estoy seguro que tú también. —sonreí ampliamente. —¿Está claro?

Su sonrisa blanca no se dejó aguantar. —Como el cristal.

Después, en un silencio, nos sumergimos en la reunión. Estrictamente de materia vehicular.

_Aquello estaba bien conmigo._

* * *

Era jueves, llevaba seis horas de día y ya era uno de esos, que uno llama 'malos'. No había podido dormir durante toda la noche, debido a que me habían acompañado incesables pesadillas y por si fuera poco, sentí a momentos que estaba agarrando una gripe, porque tuve escalofríos de par en par. Me había despertado a las cinco de la mañana, revolcándome en la cama intentando volver a dormir… _no fue posible._ Me levanté y decidí que si mi mente andaba muy activa, mi cuerpo también tendría que estarlo.

Siempre me he ejercitado, no tanto por una ambición física –aunque no puedo negar que los resultados son siempre buenos- sino por salud mental. Desde que Caroline… se fue, necesité de algo que se llevara mi mente a otros lugares que no fueran depresión y muerte, por lo que realizar actividad física se convirtió en algo parecido a un relajo, un esparcimiento. Y estaba agradecido por ello.

Mandé a construir una sala de máquinas en el piso primero de la casa, de forma que pudiera ejercitarme cada vez que lo deseara y a la vez, podría estar disponible en cualquier caso que algo llegara a suceder con Lizzie y Adrian. Afortunadamente, jamás había tenido que lidiar con aquello.

Comencé a correr lo que en primera instancia fuera un "Ejercitado ligero", sin embargo no me percaté cuando, la trotadora estaba en su máximo nivel y mi cabello goteaba del sudor que todo esto me estaba ocasionando. Apagué, presionando el botón, cuando noté que llevaba más de una hora en lo mismo. Respirando entrecortadamente, me llevé la botella de agua a la boca y bebí grandes sorbos de ésta. Estaba completamente sediento y cansado, pero lo bueno era que mi mente estaba a salvo.

Fui al baño de mi habitación, para darme una reconfortante ducha. Miré el reloj y noté que tenía pocos minutos para comer o beber algo, antes que Alice y su –hago cuota de mi hermana- adorable, perfecta, hermosa compañera de cuarto llamada Bella, llegaran para la improvisada reunión. Si no fuera por mi casi-desesperación, jamás hubiera aceptado todo esto.

Al llegar a la cocina, puse la cafetera y vi por el rabillo de mi ojo que la luz del dormitorio de Adrian estaba encendido, seguramente Lizzie tendría que estarlo despertando para sus juegos matinales. Eran dos chicos, excesivamente energéticos.

El café estaba tan caliente que me quemé la lengua y al sentir el espasmo de dolor, solté el asa del _mug, _manchándome en el proceso la camisa que tanto trabajo me había costado elegir. —¡Mierda! —dejé salir, cuando tomé un paño húmedo para pasarlo por encima. Moví la cabeza y bufé extremadamente frustrado.

Éste no estaba siendo un buen día.

Subí las escalas y me apresuré en buscar algo decente que ponerme. Al encontrar una camisa bastante parecida a la anterior, la tomé y dejé pasar por encima de mis hombros, abotoné mis puños y hasta gran parte de mi pecho, sin embargo una parte quedaba al descubierto porque después tendría que ponerme la corbata a juego para irme al trabajo.

Cuando entraba a la cocina, grité el nombre de Lucía; no fuertemente, sino lo necesario para que lograra oírme. Quería que tanto Elizabeth, como Adrian estuvieran conmigo desayunando, sabía que les agradaba aquello.

Sin embargo, mis frases que pasaban en mi cabeza se quedaron en eso, porque de pronto yo no tenía disposición de aire en mis pulmones.

_¿Esta era una enferma y cruel broma? _

Estoy seguro que mis ojos estaban fuera de sus órbitas y mi boca, por poco abierta cuando vi la imagen que estaba enfrente. A tan sólo unos pasos, como si tan sólo bastaran unos cuántos movimientos para _tocarla_ se encontraba una castaña de facciones exquisitas, sus mejillas pronunciadas, sus ojos expresivos y oscuros como el chocolate. Su nariz era angular y sus labios llenos y sonrosados. Cerré los ojos, la imagen que tenía guardada y la que hace tan poco había deslumbrado mi cerebro.

Era la chica del avión.

Era ella.

Oh, por Dios.

Y era exactamente, guardando tan sólo ciertos detalles, a Caroline.

Ella parecía nerviosa y avergonzada, por lo que sus mejillas se volvieron de un color carmesí. Miró a su alrededor y posiblemente, al notar que nadie vendría a su auxilio, mordió su labio inferior.

_Oh. Dios. Mío_

—Yo, —su voz sonaba nerviosa, sin embargo dulce como un jodido-pastel. —Yo… lo siento, esto debe parecer extraño, pero hace tan sólo unos minutos estaba con alguien. Lo juro, pero… desapareció… —la escuché maldecir por lo bajo. Y luego decir algo parecido a un 'me las vas a pagar pequeña duende' y de pronto, todo cayó en su lugar.

Ésta era Bella, la compañera de cuarto de Alice. La chica que se suponía, venía a una reunión para solicitar el puesto de niñera de esta casa. Cuidar a mis hijos, interactuar con ellos.

_Conmigo._

Era tanta la impresión, que aún no lograba articular siquiera una palabra. Y estoy seguro que _ella _estaba pensando si tenía algún tipo de limitación mental. Pero la cosa era que, esto era demasiado. Verla de esta forma, **tan** cerca de mí, con su irracional y doloroso parecido. _Era demasiado._

La muchacha intentó cortar el tenso aire que nos rodeaba, sonrió cálidamente y ofreció una de sus diminutas manos. —A todo esto, soy Isabella Swan, o mejor conocida como Bella.

Observé de un lado a otro, desde su mano estirada hasta el último recóndito espacio de la cocina, casi me reí de lo absurdo de la situación. Aquí estaba yo, con el fantasma de carne y hueso de mi difunta esposa y gran amor de mi vida.

Qué cruel era el mundo.

Después de mucho negar y ofrecer en mi mente, mi mano tomó curso propio y accedió al contacto de la de ella. Y podría decir que mis ojos prácticamente, rodaron hasta el final de mi cabeza. La electricidad que recorrió mi brazo, hasta el final de mi espina dorsal era _inhumano_.

Su tacto era suave, delicado. Cálido, quizás exagerado. Pero al fin de cuentas, absolutamente perfecto. La sorprendí nuevamente sonrojándose y fue ahí también, que mi memoria me jugó una mala pasada. Me solté abruptamente de _Isabella_ y mi mano parecía arder, la moví furiosamente en mi posición –cerca del hueso derecho de mi cadera- y sin decir palabra alguna, me di la vuelta para salir de allí.

El aire era pesado.

Mis pulmones me dolían.

El corazón me dolía.

Después, si ella seguía en esta casa, o de cualquier forma la contactaría a través de Alice; tendría que ofrecerle una gran y sincera disculpa. Esto no era un comportamiento de caballeros, era completamente lo opuesto. Seguramente ella estaba confundida, no entendía nada acerca de mi vergonzosa actitud y pensaba que era un maldito engreído o quizás un depresivo bipolar. Si pensaba en lo último...

_No estaba tan lejos de la realidad._

Al llegar al baño, mojé mi rostro y respiré hondamente. El espejo daba cuenta de alguien que no conocía, mis ojos seguían confusos e impresionados, mis mejillas andaban algo más acaloradas que de costumbre, y mi cabello estaba en diferentes direcciones, seguramente por el constante roce de mis dedos, mientras emprendía mi camino hacia acá.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Ella no podía ser real.

Porque si lo fuera, esto sería un jodido calvario. Porque al tocarla, hubo algo… algo desconocido en mí que volvió a llamear.

* * *

**Gracias, gracias, gracias! Por todos los lindísimos reviews. Espero que sigan comentando lo que les llama la atención de la historia o lo que les gusta, de esa forma yo puedo ir construyéndola mayormente con cosas que sé, les van a agradar.**

**Edward en esta historia es… bipolar-pegado a lo correcto-singular-hermoso hasta la médula-complejo-malhumorado con Bella, y de eso se darán cuenta en un principio. Sobretodo porque la herida que día a día intenta cerrar respecto a su antigua mujer, Bella todos los días con su apariencia se la abre aún más. **

**Háganme saber qué piensan.**

**El próximo capítulo, habrá una larga conversación entre Edward y Bella, después de todo ella tendrá su bendita-reunión de trabajo *crucemos los deditos***

**Un beso y un abrazo.**

**Fuckingbuddies****.**

**¿Quién ha logrado generar una electricidad cuándo las tocan?  
**


	4. Ser o no ser Ésa es la pregunta

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**

* * *

  
**

_Voy a matar a Alice._

_Voy a matar a Alice._

_V-O-Y A M-A-T-A-R A A-L-I-C-E._

Caminar sin tropezar, caminar sin intentar devolverme a aquella cocina o a cualquier habitación en que se encontrara ese perfecto… dios griego maniaco-bipolar y golpearlo fuertemente en la cabeza, caminar intentando saber exactamente el por qué de su reacción.

Respira. Uno, dos tres. Respira.

Quizás no era lo que él esperaba.

Y eso era completamente esperable a la realidad actual en verdad, él siendo perfecto en todo el sentido de la palabra y yo siendo lo más plana y aburrida en la historia del planeta. _Aguarda_, ¿Por qué esto sonaba como si estuviera describiendo a dos personas que se encontrarían en una cita a ciegas?

Era una reunión de trabajo, una reunión para conseguir un salario que lograra pagar mis cuentas a final de cada mes. Un trabajo que correspondía a cuidar a niños… a convertirme en una niñera –según había dicho Alice a grandes rasgos, antes de venir a esta casa-mansión- y hablando de aquella traidora…

¿Cómo podía haberme hecho esto?

O sea, yo sabía que en cierta forma estaba loca. Ya me había percatado de aquello, pero dejarme así enfrente de aquel… _¡Argh! _Prometo que la mataré a penas la vea salir por aquella puerta rosa de su habitación, juro que lo haré…

A penas logre salir de aquí.

¿Por qué la gente rica se empecinaba en hacer mansiones que parecían laberintos?

Llevaba más de cinco minutos, intentando comprender por dónde salir, intentando recordar por dónde demonios había hecho entrada. Sin embargo, nada. Porque, (ni siquiera puedo decir su nombre) se había encargado de traerme lo más rápido que sus pequeños pies le permitían en esos absurdos tacones altos. Y ahora estaba aquí, pretendiendo saber qué hacer, si llamar a alguien o quedarme de pie esperando a que llegara aquella señora que nos había recibido en la puerta hace tan sólo unos minutos… Lu- Lucía creo que era su nombre.

Suspiré y desvié la mirada hacia un pasillo y casi se paró mi corazón. Dos pequeños chicos me observaban con extrañeza al final de éste, solté la respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y llevé una de mis manos a mi pecho, _wow_, estaba latiendo fuerte… incluso más que cuando en la cocina él tomó mi man- _¡Bella basta de pensar en aquel hombre! _

Observé cómo la niña, se soltaba de la mano del muchachito que se la tenía sujeta y casi corriendo llegaba hacia mí. Sus ojos eran color verde esmeralda, brillaban bajo espesas pestañas oscuras, eran transparentes y curiosos. Luego la pequeña sonrió ampliamente y sorprendiéndome se abalanzó hacia mi muslo.

Supongo que mis ojos ya estaban fuera de su órbita. —Soy Elizabeth, pero me gusta que me llamen Lizzie, —indicó, hablando contra mi pantalón. Sonreí puesto a que su voz era tan melosa como un algodón de azúcar. Miré hacia el frente y vi como el menor avanzaba también hacia nosotras. A pesar que no conocía a ninguno de los dos, me agaché para conversarles un momento y quizás así descubrir cómo salir de aquí.

—Bueno, yo soy Isabella, pero me gusta que me llamen Bella. —dije a Lizzie, sin embargo a la vez al niño que estaba a su lado. Cuando lo observé me sorprendí al realizarme que era una versión maravillosa –pero claro, más pequeña- que la del hombre de la cocina. Sus ojos eran igualmente verdes y el cabello se mantenía alborotado y disperso en su cabeza. Noté sus ojos curiosos y sorprendidos y le hablé. —¿Y tú amiguito, cómo te llamas?

Él me seguía observando, pero fue la niña quién respondió. —El se llama Adrian y le gusta que le llamen Adrian. —explicó con dificultad, —es mi hermano mayor.

Asentí ofreciéndole una sonrisa de por medio. Aquellos niños, sencillamente eran adorables. —Hola Adrian. —estipulé, moviéndole sus cabellos desordenados.

Él rió, pero no respondió ante mi saludo y estaba bien conmigo, era silencioso como yo; no tendría por qué presionarlo. Elizabeth me observó detenidamente y luego preguntó. —¿Eres tú la nueva niñera?

La miré sorprendida ante su frase, por un momento se me había olvidado por qué me encontraba en esta casa, en efecto para eso era. Para convertirme en una supuesta niñera, de los hijos de un… _¿Amigo, debo suponer?_ de Alice. Y fue ahí que todo cayó en su sitio.

Aquel hombre de la cocina, era… padre.

Por supuesto que sí, ¿Tanto había tardado en percatarme? _Idiota Bella_. Aquellos chicos tenían la misma complejidad de su rostro, el mismo color de su cabello broncíneo, el mismo par de ojos verde-esmeralda…

Sin querer, un vacío se apoderó de mi estómago, era como si sintiera decepción ante la revelación que indirectamente me había ofrecido Lizzie. Tragué dificultosamente y observé a la pequeña niña. Asentí, sin embargo no pronuncié ninguna palabra, no confiaba mucho en mi voz.

Entonces, eso significaba que él estaba casado… o al menos tenía una novia o algo parecido. Suspiré y negué con mi cabeza, era tan insólito de mi parte pensar en esto, mientras me encontraba en compañía de sus hermosos hijos. Quiénes no tenían culpa de mis absurdas intenciones, de mis absurdas utopías que pasaban en mi cabeza, desde el primer momento en que vi a su padre… era una _cualquiera_. Sonreí sin humor ante lo pensado, y me puse de pie.

—Mmm… ¿Puedo preguntarles algo?

Ambos asintieron sonrientes. Era extraño, pero por un momento pensé conocerlos desde hace tiempo ante la excesiva familiaridad que éstos presentaban hacia mí.

—¿Por dónde se encuentra la salida? —mordí mi labio inferior, algo avergonzada. La niña que respondía ante el nombre de Elizabeth sonreía graciosamente, como si mi cuestionamiento se tratara de un chiste.

—Señorita Bella… —indicó con su pequeño dedo hacia tras de mí. Algo reacia giré mi cabeza hacia la dirección a la cual apuntaba, un color rojo carmesí se apoderó de mis mejillas, sonrojándome furiosamente. Precisamente, ahí mismo, se encontraba la gran puerta de roble, mucho más notoria de la que recordaba.

—Supongo que… que no me di cuenta, —sonreí abochornada. Sabía que esto se trataba de mi siempre-recurrente falta de observación. —Bueno, —comencé, mientras pasaba mis manos por las arrugas inexistentes de mi blusa. —Muchas gracias por la… _evidente_ información. Y realmente ha sido un gusto conocerlos… a ambos.

Lizzie se acercó y me jaló el pantalón que llevaba. Suponiendo que se trataba de una señalización para que me aproximara, me agaché hasta llegar a su altura y ésta sonrió al besar mi mejilla. Una calidez que desconocía se hizo partícipe en mi interior, pero fue más concreta aún cuando Adrian hizo lo mismo con la otra. —A mí también y señorita Bella…

—¿Mmm? —respondí a Elizabeth.

—Usted es muy bonita.

No alcancé a siquiera refutar aquello, porque en ese momento sentí pasos tras nosotros. Me volteé rápidamente y mis ojos casi se salen de mis órbitas. Tanto mis manos, como mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar.

Ahí estaba él. Aquel… hombre, el más-perfecto-y-poco-educado que jamás había conocido. Sin embargo en este momento, me pregunté qué estaría pensando de mí… yo aquí en esta sala, con sus hijos, sola…

Sus orbes verdes me observaban con detenimiento, pero con un sentimiento que no podía decir con seguridad de qué se trataba. Lo noté confundido y admirado, sorprendido quizás.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que observarme de esa manera?

¿Tan horrible le parecía?

Quizás pensaba que era una limitada mental, por seguir en esta casa, donde claramente –exceptuando a sus maravillosos hijos- no era bienvenida. Hice sonar mi garganta y solté a los pequeños. Me dirigí a éstos. —Nuevamente, ha sido un gusto conocerlos… —y luego desvié mi mirada al sujeto que seguía mirándome, sin decir palabra alguna. —Ya me iba, sólo demoré porque… porque ni siquiera sabía por dónde había entrado. —estipulé avergonzada. —Yo- este… hasta luego. —dije más al par de pequeños que a él.

Salí casi corriendo desde la sala. Bueno, a lo que yo le llamo correr, precisamente es más bien un trote… _lento._

—Espera, —escuché una voz… Alguien tiene que estar jodiéndome en algún lugar de esta casa.

Además de tener un evidente atractivo, tanto de su rostro, como su cuerpo (no como que me fijara _demasiado _en él) ¿Tiene que tener la más perfecta de todas las voces? Era como si el terciopelo se hubiera apropiado de ella, y cuando hablaba te rozara como el más suave de los pétalos de una rosa.

_Bien, estoy algo melodramática._

Seguí caminando, sin detener mis pasos –aunque en efecto, lo deseara- pero en este caso quería que mi dignidad ganara, aunque sea una vez.

Bien entendía que quizás él quería comunicarme algo importante, o posiblemente nada relevante, a lo mejor quería decirme que ni siquiera pensara en volver a pisar su casa o acercarme a sus hijos.

_Bella Swan, estás viendo muchísimas malas telenovelas por televisión. _

Llegué a la salida y suspiré aliviada, estaba a dos segundos que la peor cita de trabajo que hubiera tenido en mi vida acabara. Tomé mi teléfono celular y llamé a Alice. Sonó severas veces y siempre llegaba al buzón de voz, en mi último intento decidí dejarle un mensaje.

—Si estás escuchando esto, la verdad estoy segura que lo estás haciendo, te quiero pedir… o más bien exigir que me vengas a buscar del lugar en el que me dejaste… porque no sé dónde demonios me encuentro… ¿Recuerdas que no conozco las calles de este lugar, qu-

Ok, alguien había tocado mi hombro.

Dejé de hablar y bajé mi mano, nerviosa. Me dirigí hacia dónde venía el tacto y nuevamente me sorprendí, durante esa mañana. Él estaba ahí, frente a mí. Fuera de su casa, con su cabello disperso y camisa ajustada. Su postura me hizo retroceder, insegura, al menos unos cuántos pasos.

Era en serio, cuando mi cerebro procesaba que aquel hombre no era de este planeta.

Lo vi parpadear varias veces y terminé por acercar mi teléfono hacia mí otra vez, —Te llamo luego. —deslicé la tapilla y fue casi instantáneo el tenso aire que nos rodeó mientras estábamos de pie fuera de aquella fabulosa arquitectura.

—_Isabella_. —pronunció quedamente y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. Una cosa era que no me gustara que nadie –sin excepción- me llamara por mi nombre completo, y la otra era que alguien como… el-que-estaba-enfrente-más-su-voz lo dijera. —¿Sería muy mal educado de mi parte, si te pidiera que volvieras a mi hogar por un segundo?

Revisé mis posibilidades de escapar en ese minuto, de evitar a toda costa al hombre que estaba tan cerca de mí. Pero al ver sus ojos, ciertamente suplicantes, lo único que pude hacer fue morder mi labio inferior y asentir.

Él arqueó una de sus cejas. —¿Estás diciendo sí a que soy mal educado o sí ante mi requerimiento?

Casi sonreí, pero estoy segura que el nerviosismo (ahora inserto en mis músculos) no me lo permitía. Suspiré, antes de añadir. —Sí… —dirigí mi vista a sus ojos y me arrepentí, porque eran _demasiado _persuasivos, no me dejaban pensar con claridad. —A su requerimiento. —finalicé.

Una de la comisura de sus labios se alzó, para conformar así una sonrisa sellada y puedo jurar que los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron y detuvieron a la vez. _¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando con aquel sujeto? _—Gracias, —dijo primeramente. —¿Podrías acompañarme a mi despacho?

—Está bien. —agregué.

Él indicó con su mano que le siguiera, nos dirigimos en un silencioso recorrido por los jardines de su terraza, pero podía sentir que a ciertos puntos me miraba de reojo, aún con ese extraño sentimiento de impresión. Como si _él_ estuviera caminando con alguien irreal, y la verdad era, que el caso era completamente lo opuesto.

Llegamos a la entrada de la imponente casa y tuve que reír cuando vi a Lizzie y Adrian saludarme entusiastas desde el piso superior. Moví mi cabeza y en el proceso, me encontré con la extraña mirada de… _ni siquiera sabía su nombre. _Hice sonar mi garganta, algo avergonzada de haberlo sorprendido mirando a mi dirección. —Por aquí, —comentó, haciéndome entrar en una larga y amplia oficina. Ordenada y limpia. —Puedes tomar asiento si gustas. —indicó los grandes sitiales que estaban dispersos por la habitación, después que me diera unos segundos para mirar con claridad a mi alrededor.

—Gracias, —me acerqué a uno que estaba casi pegado a la mesa. Moví la cabeza para ambos lados, pero me detuve en él cuando mi coraje había alcanzado su mayor expresión. —Disculpe… yo… —mordí uno de mis labios, y al sorprenderme haciéndolo de nuevo por enésima vez, me golpeé mentalmente. —No sé su nombre y me siento extraña que todo el tiempo usted me llame por lo que soy y yo no, bueno… —expliqué a medias. Él me interrumpió antes de que me enredara más de la cuenta.

—Edward, Edward Cullen.

Cullen. Alice Cullen. Hermanos mellizos. Emmett. Edward. ¡Bingo!

—Oh, —respondí, me sentía una idiota por ser tan limitada con mis palabras. Pero proseguí con la información que manejaba. —Usted es el hermano mayor de Alice. —no era una pregunta.

—Sí, lo soy… pero no me hace tan viejo como para que me digas 'usted' todo el tiempo, ¿No crees _Isabella_?

Y ahí estaba el bendito-nombre-completo de nuevo. Me sentía como una niña que estaba siendo reprendida por su profesor. Molesta, más conmigo misma que con él, desvié mi mirada. Apretando los dientes, señalé. —Era tan sólo por ser respetuosa y bien educada en una casa que no es mía, y con alguien que no conozco…

—Hablando de eso, quería ofrecerte disculpas por el episodio anterior. —no necesitaba explayarse, ambos sabíamos a qué se estaba refiriendo. —Pero me sorprendiste en un… incómodo momento y necesité salir de ahí cuánto antes. Sé que se vio como un acto excesivamente mal educado de mi parte y no puedo hacer más que pedirte perdón.

Bajé mi mirada a las manos que estaban lánguidamente reposadas en mi pantalón. O sea que, ¿Había imaginado todo acerca de su percepción hacia mí? La bipolaridad, ¿La impresión de lo horrorosa que posiblemente le parecía en su cabeza?, pero aquello último no era una invención de mi parte, ya que la vez que nos encontramos en el avión, tenía la misma mirada que hace un rato.

Claro que, posiblemente ni siquiera me recordaba de su viaje ¿Por qué tendría que recordar mi rostro o algo de mí?

Por lo que entonces, no contaba aquella vez…

—Claro que lo… —al ver su mueca de desaprobación, corregí mi postulado. —Te perdono, —tartamudeé. Hice un intento por sonreír, pero me era difícil aún en presencia de Edward.

—Gracias otra vez Isabella, eso demuestra que eres una persona compasiva… ahora, ¿Me disculparías un segundo? Tengo que llamar a mi oficina y decir que no iré a trabajar o al menos, que llegaré tarde.

Abrí mis ojos y me sentí avergonzada. —No tienes que hacer eso, puedo volver en cualquier otro minuto, está bien, yo no tengo probl-

—No te preocupes. —señalizó con su voz casi en un murmuro. —Además necesito hacer esto y así ocuparme de ti.

Cuando dijo eso, creo que la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentó en veinte mil grados.

—Los niños necesitan a alguien que se ocupe de ellos mientras yo sigo trabajando y viajando. Lamentablemente aquello es pronto, por lo que debo asegurar a una niñera pronto.

_A eso se refería…_

—Está bien, —accedí. Él salió del salón con su teléfono celular en mano. Toda la conversación era posible de escuchar, por lo que no me perdí de ningún: "No estoy enfermo Jessica", "No sucede nada malo conmigo, ni con mi cuerpo", "Tengo que ocuparme de cosas importantes… no, no te preocupes, estaré ahí al mediodía"

Supongo que ella era algo de Edward, ¿Quizás su pareja? Pero si fuera así y ella fuera la madre de los pequeños… entonces, ¿Ella debería vivir aquí, no? Quizás andaba de viaje, quiz-

—Perdón por hacerte esperar. —interrumpió (gracias a Dios) mis pensamientos absurdos.

Crucé mis brazos al nivel de mi pecho. —¿Sabes? No tienes que pedirme perdón cada dos segundos…

Al parecer aquello le dio gracia, después de observar mi rostro ante mi frase. Sonrió y movió su cabeza. Tomó asiento en el gran sillón que estaba detrás del fuerte escritorio. Puso sus manos sobre la mesa, para luego cruzar los dedos en ella. Su mirada la clavó penetrantemente en mí. —Supongo que sabes para lo que estás aquí.

—Creo que tengo una idea, —comenté al asentir. —Alice-

—Alice me pidió si podía darte una chance para que te convirtieras en la niñera de mis dos hijos, a quiénes creo, ya conociste. —finalizó por mí. Aquello, a momentos, me irritaba.

—Bueno, a grandes rasgos… sí. Estoy acá para convertirme en una trabajadora más de _su_ casa.

—¿En qué habíamos quedado con la parte de tratarme como tú y no como _usted_? —arqueó una de sus cejas y prosiguió. —Quisiera hacerte unas preguntas, claro, si eso no te molesta.

—En lo absoluto.

—Muy bien, —movió algunos papeles que reposaban en su escritorio y comenzó.

Las preguntas variaban desde mi nombre completo, hasta si había trabajado previamente con niños, en su cuidado personal. Pasando por si tenía antecedentes de relevancia en mi historial como ciudadano, estoy segura que Edward –como cualquier otro buen padre- no quería tener a una psicópata al cuidado de sus hijos.

—¿Tienes algún tipo de relación sentimental con alguien? —preguntó como final pregunta, por un momento pensé que me había atragantado con mi propio aire.

¿Qué rayos estaba preguntándome?

Mi mente no pudo evitar desvariarse ante lo que implicaba aquella frase. Por lo que me sonrojé completamente y bajé mi rostro –de pronto mi regazo era el lugar más interesante del mundo para ver- el cabello casi estaba como una cortina, impidiendo que él pudiera observarme completamente. Respiré seguidamente, y cuando volví mi vista a él, sus ojos verde esmeralda tenían un escrutinio abrumador en ellos.

Creo que me sonrojé como nunca en mi vida, él alzó una de sus cejas y volvió a preguntar. —¿Tienes algún tipo de relación sentimental con alguien? Perdón si aquello es muy personal Isabella, pero necesito aquella información por si de pronto vas a tener visitas o… —pareció dudar. —No quiero que los niños se vean obligados a interactuar con extraños… —al finalizar su establecimiento, me sentí extraña. —Disculpa, sé que no-

—Para su información, la respuesta es no. Por lo que no tiene que preocuparse por aquello. —crucé mis brazos y bajé la mirada, ciertamente furiosa. Ni siquiera sabía bien por qué.

—Bien. —fue su brillante respuesta.

—Bien. —compartí.

Después de varios segundos. Escuché una gloriosa melodía hacerse partícipe del cuarto. Lo observé con curiosidad, y desafiando a mi mente para que ésta no ayudara a mi boca a sacar la lengua como una niña de cinco años, le pregunté directamente. —¿De qué ríes?

_Wow_, al parecer lo de bipolaridad era una cuestión de familia.

—¿Tienes un poquito de humor, no? —parecía luchar en contra de una sonrisa.

Aquello me desconcertó. ¿Quién se pensaba que era para descifrarme de aquel modo? Estoy segura que solté un respingo y comenté de enseguida. —¿Ha terminado con _su_ entrevista, señor? —intenté no ser ruda, pero él había comenzado primero.

Me miró detenidamente y cerró la libreta en la que había estado escribiendo. Se apoyó ligeramente en el escritorio. —Creo que sí. —apuntó.

—Muy bien, —tomé mis cosas, que tenía depositadas al lado de mi sitial, y me puse de pie. —Entonces, yo no tengo más que hacer aquí. Si me disculpa… —tracé ofendida. Sabía que estaba actuando como una niña, y que posiblemente todo este comportamiento no ayudaría al momento que él tuviera que tomar una decisión, para contratar a una supuesta "Niñera".

Aceleré mis pasos y sentí por segunda vez durante esa mañana, una electricidad escalofriante recorrer mi espina. Miré hacía dónde provenía todo esto e intenté no derretirme en aquel momento, ante el calor que irradiaba su mano en mi muñeca.

Estábamos en medio del pasillo, y yo aún no entendía por qué demonios tenía que reaccionar de la misma forma, cuando él estaba cerca. Esto no sería bueno, si por esas remotas circunstancias de la vida, llegaba a trabajar en esta casa.

Me soltó a penas mis ojos hicieron contacto con los suyos, y llevó una de sus manos a la frente pálida y –notoriamente- suave, de su rostro.

—Mira Isabella, yo-

—¡Papi! —se escuchó gritar desde la esquina del pasillo en el que nos encontrábamos. Luego nos encontramos de lleno con Lizzie que venía dando saltitos y sonriendo ampliamente. _Una Alice pequeña_ –pensé. Parecía impresionada de verme aún en su casa, sin embargo su sonrisa se ensanchó más al divisarme. —Oh, ¡Papi, papi, papi! —exclamaba, a medida que seguía su camino.

Edward sonrió encantado y se agachó para recogerla del suelo y subirla rápidamente a sus brazos. —¿Qué sucede calabacita? —rozó con su nariz la coronilla del cabello broncíneo-castaño de su pequeña. Aquello era… _adorable_.

¡Cielos! ¿Yo puse la palabra Edward y adorable en un mismo concepto?

—¿La señorita Bella es nuestra nueva niñera? —preguntó tan entusiasmada, que logró recordarme por enésima vez durante esa mañana, por qué me encontraba aquí. —Di que sí papi, ¿Por favor? Adrian y yo nos portaremos muuy bien…

No pude evitar sonreír, y al parecer Edward tampoco. Por lo que aquel acto, volvió a juntar nuestras orbes, esta vez mucho más amables. De a poco la sonrisa en el –perfecto- rostro de Edward, comenzó a disolverse y un sentimiento de preocupación adornó su próximo gesto.

—Estaba a punto de proponérselo pequeñita, —comentó él, dirigiéndose a mí durante todo el proceso. Un sonido casi gutural se escuchó del pecho de Elizabeth, en un intento de grito. Sin embargo, era poco lo que lo notaba, debido a mi instantánea sorpresa al escucharlo.

¿De verdad quería que me convirtiera en la niñera de sus hijos? Por un momento, allí dentro, pensé que lo había estropeado todo con mi comportamiento infantil…

¿No era desesperación o sencillamente la obligación de que su hermana menor se lo había _implorado_?

Casi iba a atreverme a hablar, cuando los hermosos y curiosos ojos de Adrian llegaron a escena, venía caminando pausada y casi angelicalmente. Una pequeña sonrisa apareciéndose en su pálido, sin embargo, maravilloso rostro. Al notarlo entrar, Edward estiró su mano para que acudiera junto a él, puso una de sus grandes manos en el cabello de su hijo y casi tapaba la totalidad de éste.

Estaba casi muda al ver la escena. Una familia casi-completa, pero tan hermosa que a veces deslumbraba observarla; era como si tuvieras frente a ti el mejor y mayor premio de la lotería jamás propuesto, y te dieran la posibilidad de agarrarlo. Lizzie le habló a su hermano. —La señorita Bella está a punto de decir si quiere cuidarnos… —susurró en un intento vago, pues tanto Edward como yo la escuchamos. Él respondió con sus ojos muy abiertos y expectantes.

Me sentía ahora presionada por dar una apta respuesta, sí claro, en primera instancia había sido yo la que venía en una intención de obtener un trabajo, pero luego de conocer a Edward y reconocer mis idiotas intentos de permanecer entera frente a él, dudaba que sería apta para esto. Tendría que convivir a diario con este hombre, pero por otro lado estaban esos dos pequeños que gritaban atención y cariño por todos lados.

E imaginé mis pro y contra, pero siempre tuve la intención de hacer caso al profundo interior de mi mente que reaseguraba un sí constante. No me había percatado cuándo, aquel **sí** que rondaba en mi mente lo había vocalizado, pero sólo bastaba ver sus rostros para ver que claramente lo había dicho.

Los más pequeños sonrieron y Lizzie gritaba en contra del pecho de Edward. Pero lo que más me preocupaba era, precisamente, la mirada que éste me depositaba. Y en ese momento golpeé a mi cabeza (interiormente) por ser tan acelerada y no haber esperado a que me pusiera de acuerdo con mi corazón, porque ahora ya había tomado una decisión que no podía rechazar.

Ni tampoco quería.

Sin embargo, lo que más me desconcertó, fue que Edward seguía observándome, como si hubiera tomado la peor de las decisiones.

* * *

**Hermosas/os, perdón con diez mil signos de exclamación. Pero tengo excusas razonables para no haber actualizado antes, en pocas palabras estoy llegando a lo que se denomina "Final finalísimo de semestre" y tengo cosas que hacer por mil, he estudiado, dormido poco, comido poco, hablado demasiado, disfrutado poco… en fin! (Claro que escribir esto me pone de buen humor porque es algo aparte de mi vida meramente ocupada)**

**Quiero agradecerles por la impresionante respuesta que he recibido por esta historia. Gracias por las alertas, favoritos, comentarios… está de más decir que alegran los momentos que reviso el correo. (Intento responder usualmente, pero a las niñas que firman anónimamente agradecerles por aquí el tiempo que se dan para leer esto ^^)**

**Y vamos con el chap, primero disculpas si hay una que otra mala redacción o incoherencia de ideas :$ pero no alcancé a revisarlo antes (porque quería actualizar pronto) y lo bueno es que al menos tuvimos las primeras interacciones reales entre Edward y Bella, no? Espero que haya sido de su agrado y creo que los capítulos que siguen serán interesantes, porque iremos desarrollando mucho más toda esta relación tanto entre los peques y Bella-malhumorada y Edward-bipolar.**

**Cariños enormes, ojalá tengan una (MUCHO MEJOR) semana que la mía.**

**Que largo que salió este discurso de agradecimiento a lo cast de Twilight en los MTV Movie Awards. Rpattz A I L O V Y U ^^**


	5. ¿Te molesta mi presencia?

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**

* * *

  
**

Los niños, a regañadientes, se habían marchado hace varios minutos hacia el cuarto de juegos. Edward les había informado lo necesario que era que Isabella –como ya venía nombrándome hace bastante- y papá hablaran a solas.

Mi corazón por poco había salido explotando por una de las grandes ventanas de su casa. Sin embargo me tranquilicé sólo repitiéndome a mí misma que todo esto se trataba de trabajo. Solamente trabajo, suspiré.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Edward, observándome detenidamente y con una de sus cejas alzadas. Al parecer, nuevamente, había dicho o gesticulado algo un tanto más alto. Bueno, al menos lo suficiente para que él lograra escucharme. Moví mi cabeza negativamente, después de morderme mi labio inferior y por supuesto, sonrojarme de diez mil tonos de rojo. Caminé tras él, cuando de pronto se volteó tan rápido que casi choca con mi cuerpo. —¡Perdón! ¿Te encuentras bien, te hice daño? —preguntó excesivamente preocupado, por lo que no pude hacer más que rodar mis ojos.

—Ahá Edward, —se sentía demasiado extraño llamarlo por su nombre, es decir, obvio que tenía que llamarlo por su nombre, pero en esta calidad de tuteo… sabía bien que no era un adulto, ni nada por el estilo; pero aún así era mi… nuevo jefe. —Sólo te pediré que me avises antes de tus espasmos corporales, porque quizás en otra ocasión _sí_ me lastimes. —reí nerviosa, esperando que él lo hiciera conmigo, sin embargo se mantuvo tan… silencioso y tan enigmático como siempre.

Me miró con tanto escrutinio que a momentos me sentía vulnerable y como si estuviera desnuda frente a él.

Dudó, hizo una pequeña mueca con sus labios que estaban en una línea sellada y observé cómo uno de sus brazos comenzaba a alzarse. Cuando comprendí que venía en dirección hacia mí, estoy segura, mis ojos se abrieron asustados y confusos; porque a primera instancia eran ésas las sensaciones que lograba percibir.

Sus dedos estuvieron a punto de tocar mi rostro, sin embargo luego de segundos –que me parecieron minutos- éstos se convirtieron en un puño y abruptamente Edward movió su mano y a la vez, su cabeza. —Lo siento, —se disculpó. Tragó sonoramente y finalmente dijo. —Prometo decirte cuándo tenga "espasmos corporales" y así no golpearte.

Fruncí mi ceño no entendiendo qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Tuve que llevar una de mis manos al nivel de mi pecho al sentir que no podía respirar. Solté un respingo y nuevamente tuve que haber dicho algo inmutable o algo desconocido por mi cerebro sin funcionalidad. —¿Te sucede algo _Isabella_? —preguntó nuevamente con ese tono de inevitable curiosidad.

Dudaba en demasía de mi voz, pero de igual manera comenté un no impreciso. Él pareció satisfecho con mi respuesta, por lo que siguió su camino rápidamente. Ok, ya me estaba hartando que hiciera cosas confusas y dijera cosas aún más confusas. Al llegar a su despacho lo noté absorto en una fotografía –que desde donde me encontraba- parecían muchas personas unidas por abrazos. Él se volteó y cruzó los brazos al nivel de su pecho. —Pensaba que sería adecuado que dejáramos estipulado los horarios, las jornadas, libertades y restricciones…

—Me parece bien. —contesté. Tomé asiento sin que él me dijera nada, también crucé mis brazos y esperé a que él comenzara.

—Bueno, —hizo sonar su garganta y se aproximó hasta el escritorio, de modo que apoyó la parte trasera en él y quedó completamente de frente hacia mí. —Para comenzar, me gustaría darte la bienvenida a esta casa, sé de antemano que tendrás una apta relación con mis hijos por lo visto hace un rato, —no pudo evitar sonreír, ni yo tampoco. —y quiero decirte que ésta es tu casa, y todo lo que esté en ella es tuyo y para la utilización en medida que lo requieras.

Intenté interrumpir aquello y decirle que no era necesario, que yo no era de ésas que le gustaba sentirse consentida todo el tiempo; sin embargo –creo que sabiendo a lo que me iba a referir- prosiguió rápidamente.

—Los pequeños aún no acuden a la escuela, Adrian tiene cuatro años y Lizzie sólo tres, sin embargo comenzarán la guardería y necesito que estipules los tiempos de sus quehaceres cuando esto sea así, tienen horarios de juego durante la mañana y tarde, comen a las horas que tiene Lucía en el calendario en la cocina, toman un baño por la mañana y otro por la noche; debido a que son un tanto… activos.

Asentí quedamente, intentando perpetuar en mi cabeza todas las indicaciones.

—Un aspecto muy importante, del cual estoy seguro te has dado cuenta un poco es de la situación que afecta a Adrian… —por un momento me pregunté qué es aquello que le acongojaba, y casi como si se tratara de telepatía, Edward prosiguió. —Todo es muy sensible en su caso, por lo que te pido quizás, un poco de paciencia con él…

Sin embargo, no había respondido a mi cuestionamiento interno.

—¿Qué es lo que precisamente le sucede a Adrian? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.

Él suspiró y una sombra se apoderó de su mirada, una densa y oscura. Una que no quería volver a ver jamás en su rostro, siempre caracterizado por su perfección.

Por un motivo ajeno a lo que puedo explicar, mi corazón se oprimió al verlo de tal forma.

—Él no habla… —intenté esconder mi asombro ante la revelación, _¿Cómo es que no- _—No porque tenga algún tipo de enfermedad o sufra de mudez, sin embargo, cuando… hubo un episodio difícil, dejó de hablar… así de sencillo.

—Pero, ¿Jamás lo llevó a algún tipo de doctor, algún psicólogo? Estoy segura que con sus medios-

—¿Tan mal padre me crees _Isabella_? —me interrumpió observándome con un detenimiento escalofriante. Sentí que mis rodillas temblaban, gracias a Dios estaba sentada aún.

—¡¿Qué?! —solté un gemido semi ahogado. —¡No! —dije nuevamente en unos tonos más altos. —¿Por qué piensas eso? No…

Él siguió con su mirada llena de escrutinio. Y luego una sonrisa de medio lado adornó su rostro. Por favor, _¿Alguien puede explicarme por qué demonios los que tienen apellido Cullen son taaan bipolares?_

—Tú dudaste de mi trabajo como padre en el momento que dijiste que no había llevado a mi hijo a tratarse… —explicó lentamente. Mi ceño se frunció y entrecerré mis ojos.

—Yo no dije eso. —separé cada palabra, de modo que entendiera mi punto.

—Lo implicaste.

—Si a eso le llamas implicar algo…

—Sí, a eso le llamo implicar o decir algo entre líneas…

Conesttó de inmediato y yo sólo pude cerrar mis ojos y suspirar. —¿Alguna vez pierdes?

—Rara vez… —comentó y finalmente dejó que una sonora –y maravillosa, perfecta, increíble- risa se esparciera por la habitación. Sin embargo tan rápido como sonrió, aquello desapareció cuando hizo sonar su garganta. —Adrian necesita tiempo, y comprensión y necesita que escuchemos aquello que no habla… no sé si me entiend-

Asentí y comenté un sí de respuesta. Toda mi vida había sido una chica silenciosa, según ciertas personas incomprendida, emo, sencillamente idiota… pero existía algo muy en el fondo, que nadie lograba comprender, ni siquiera mis padres y en ese sentido, la conexión y comprensión que sentía con Adrian era por decir lo menos, completa. —De verdad lo entiendo. No tienes que preocuparte por ello, creo que… lo comprendo más de lo que quisiera…

Él me observó reacio, quizás no creía que alguien externo y de pronto tan nuevo en su familia, lograra comprender la situación. Pero luego, asintió quedamente y me sonrió de forma sellada. —Gracias…

—No hay por qué agradecer… después de todo es mi trabajo, y quiero hacerlo bien… estamos hablando de niños, no de cosas… en ese sentido prometo hacerlo bien…

—Estoy seguro que lo harás. —estipuló rápidamente. Y nuestras miradas se cruzaron por vez enésima durante esa mañana. —Por otro lado, necesito que todo esto no interfiera con tus estudios y horarios, si hay algo que considero mayormente importante en todo esto, es la educación. Por lo que te sugiero que me hagas saber cuándo requieras mayor tiempo para tus cosas… estoy seguro que podremos solucionarlo juntos.

Mordí mi labio inferior ante sus palabras, me agradaba escucharlo de aquella manera. _Oh Rayos Bella, para con tus fantasías idiotas y de novena nube, ¡POR FAVOR!_

—Ok, —añadí torpemente. —Yo… este- se hace tarde—dije lentamente, intentando de alguna forma inventar alguna excusa para irme de aquí. Estaba incómoda y nerviosa, e idiota y confundida en su presencia. Abrió bien sus ojos y desvió su mirada hacia el reloj que estaba a un lado, y daba la hora en números digitales.

—Isabella, —exclamó seriamente molesto. —No me dijiste antes que necesitabas estar en otro lugar… —pasó una de sus manos por los cabellos desordenados. Suspiró y me miró nuevamente. —Yo te llevaré, así podrás llegar a tiempo, claro si ya no te encuentras en atraso.

No refuté, porque si bien aquello no era verdad y todavía no comenzábamos las clases de la Universidad, quería salir de allí… ¿Por qué no había pensado antes de decir sí a este trabajo, si ni siquiera era capaz de estar más de diez minutos con el padre de los hijos que tenía que cuidar a diario?

_Tan impulsiva Bella. ¡Bravo!_

—Ok… —respondí, al parecer no pensando que el hecho que él me llevara al campus de vuelta, significaría estar un lapso de tiempo en un espacio más reducido que este, en su auto, junto a él, sent-

—¿Vamos? —ofreció. Yo asentí y me puse de pie rápidamente. Me sentía frustrada en esta casa, más de lo que esperaba, y la verdad no podía asegurar el motivo exacto.

Caminamos en silencio después que él sacara la chaqueta que reposaba en la silla de su escritorio. Yo no sabía realmente qué hacer, me sentía por decir lo menos, confundida y ciertamente aturdida en su presencia. Y no era la diferencia de edad, ni el hecho que cada tanto lo llamara "usted" y otras "tú" o que fuera como si le estuviera hablando a un modelo de pasarela… era esta electricidad… este sentimiento electrificante que rondaba entre nosotros y que por razones obvias, solamente yo percibía.

Él jamás sería capaz de sentir algo que no fuera… "_ella es la niñera de mis hijos"_ hacia mí. Y la verdad es que no era tan malo, porque era absurdo, era un mal chiste, era com-

—Isabella…

_Aquel bendito nombre completo otra vez…_

—¿Huh? —volví mi rostro hacia él.

—¿Mi presencia te incomoda? —preguntó seriamente. Y yo me quedé atónita esperando que siguiera la oración con un… "perdón no debí haberte preguntado aquello", pero no sucedió.

—¿Perdón? —me atreví a responder con aquella pregunta.

Él paró de caminar, cuando habíamos llegado a la entrada de su casa –por lo que yo lo hice también-. En el gran portón de metal se encontraba el mayordomo, me parecía que su nombre era Charles. Edward me observó con detenimiento, y en cierta forma su mirada era _demasiado_ persuasiva, tanto que por un momento creí que me faltaba el aire. —O sea, —suspiró e hizo una pausa. —Cuando estamos hablando, pareces irritada o sencillamente no hablas o… —llevó una de sus manos a su cabello. Charles, el mayordomo, nos observaba extrañamente, lanzando miradas esporádicas hacia mí, con aquella misma sensación que parecían tener todos los integrantes de la familia Cullen cuando me observaban.

Me sentía incómoda con un tercero en la escena, por lo que dejé que una de mis manos fuera al mechón de mi cabello, y nerviosamente, lo deposité detrás de mi oreja. Observé al hombre adulto que lo hacía muy mal en su intento de pasar desapercibido, por lo que indirectamente hice un gesto, que al parecer Edward captó. Sonrió y movió su cabeza, indicó con uno de sus brazos hacia la salida, de modo que apreté el abrigo que llevaba contra mi cuerpo e hice un pequeño gesto a Charles como despedida. Lo escuché a Edward decirle algo, sin embargo no me realicé de su significado.

Seguimos caminando, hasta llegar a un auto plateado. Hermoso, perfecto, brillante, lujoso… un _Volvo. _—¿Esto, este es tu auto? —indiqué torpemente con una de mis manos. Él asintió, orgulloso. Típico de los hombres y sus bebés-automóviles. Absolutamente predecible.

Como el caballero que sabía que era, abrió la puerta del copiloto para dejarme entrar. El olor de su auto era como… un concentrado de lo que él era. Completamente abrumador… _exquisito_.

Y yo no dije eso.

Lo vi por el espejo retrovisor y tenía que admitirlo, el hijo de… su madre era perfecto en todo tipo de palabra, oración, pensamiento, percepción… su cabello, su desplante al caminar y la seguridad con la que se expresaba… Oh Dios, ¿Qué hacía alguien como yo en este auto con un hombre como ese? Golpeé mi cabeza en el respaldo –suave y aterciopelado- del asiento. Cuando entró y se acomodó, lanzó una mirada a la parte bajo-mi-rostro y sentí que el color carmesí se apoderaba de mis mejillas. —Será mejor que te pongas el cinturón de seguridad. —estipuló, con un secreto tono de diversión en su voz. Respondí ante su sugerimiento y me acomodé, observando por la ventana.

Pasó poco tiempo para darme cuenta que las siluetas del exterior parecían sacadas de un cuadro de pintura, con trazos largos y borrosos. —¿Estás manejando, en serio?

Él sonrió, sin quitar los ojos de la carretera. Al menos seguía atento. —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque… porque esto no parece un automóvil normal, que maneje una persona terrestre… ¡Dios! ¿Podrías bajar la velocidad? —pregunté unas cuántas octavas más alto de lo normal. Edward lanzó un respingo y estoy segura que a regañadientes, bajó un poco la presión en el acelerador. —Gracias, —dije de inmediato.

—Odio manejar lento…

—¿A esto le llamas lento? —contradije. Es decir, claro que había bajado ciertamente, pero aún seguíamos avanzando muy rápido. Él alzó sus hombros, pero no comentó ni una palabra. Observé de reojo sus manos que estaban firmes en el manubrio, muy firmes, tanto que sus nudillos tenían color blanquizco.

Desvié nuevamente la mirada de él y la dirigí a la ventana, conciente que aquel borroso paisaje no disminuiría más. Está demás decir que el viaje prosiguió en un absoluto e incómodo silencio, por lo que no veía la hora en que todo terminara. Era una idiota como para iniciar cualquier tipo de conversación que no se tratara de los pequeños, de Alice o… nada la verdad. No era de esas que se veía en la necesidad de llenar silencios.

Al parecer Edward también lo era.

Cuando nos encontrábamos al frente del campus, en mi interior hice un pequeño baile victorioso. Habíamos llegado sanos y a salvo; por lo que velozmente quité mi cinturón de seguridad y ofrecí una sonrisa.

—Cambiaste de humor… —apuntó.

—Toda situación que me permita ver que aún sigo con vida, me pone de buen humor…

—Como ahora, que ya estacioné el _Volvo_.

—Como ahora, —compartí.

Hubo un silencio que de cualquier manera, no resultó incómodo como los anteriores. —¿Cuándo crees que puedes comenzar? —preguntó, en un tono suave… delicioso.

MENTE atrévete a pensar cosas importantes que no tengan que ver con su voz, ni su rostro, cabello, cuerpo, etc.

—Cuando así lo requieras… no lo sé muy bien, pero creo que todo comienza oficialmente por aquí, en una semana o dos como máximo, por lo que podría aprovechar este tiempo libre para establecerme con Lizzie y Adrian…

Él sonrió y miró por la ventana hacia fuera, apuntó. —Creo que tenemos compañía. —seguí su mirada y me encontré con la pequeña diablilla que menos quería ver en ese momento, aún no se me olvidaba todo el traumático y confuso episodio. Entrecerré mis ojos y suspiré cansada. —Mi hermana no te agrada, —dijo, más bien como una pregunta.

—¿Qué? No, NO. En absoluto, Alice es lo más parecido a una _tinkerbell_ para mí, es mi pequeña hadita en esta ciudad… es sólo que… —él seguía con esa extrema curiosidad mirando mi rostro. —Sé que todo lo hace por lo buena que es, pero… desearía que se involucrara un po… co… me… nos. —finalicé dudosa, no sabiendo cómo describir exactamente toda la situación que era Alice Cullen.

Un brillo en sus ojos se hizo partícipe y provocó que su mirada se viera más verde, más profunda, más transparente. Todo a la vez. Sentía que de nuevo me costaba respirar. —Te entiendo completamente, es todo lo que me sucede con ella, a diario… desde más de 18 años. —rió y tuve que cerrar mis ojos para poder disfrutar de aquel sonido. Oh Dios, ahora debería parecer una persona patética sin vida, con cinco perros y gatos. Abrí los ojos abruptamente y no pude hacer más que morder mi labio inferior.

—Entonces, ¿Mañana estará bien?

—Perfecto.

—Ok, —si en su casa sólo quería irme, en la comodidad del _Volvo_ era otra cosa. Retardé mis movimientos, una: porque de verdad no quería salir de allí –_quién rayos me entendía- _y dos: porque no quería el torbellino-Alice. Finalmente, me convencí de comportarme como alguien normal. —Gracias por traerme, no era necesario.

—Por supuesto que sí Isabella, ya te comenté en casa que todo lo que necesites… —trazó sugestivamente. Asentí severas veces, haciéndole ver que entendía su punto.

—De todas formas, —proseguí. —Esta vez no era necesario. —cuando abría la puerta me dirigí otra vez hacia él. —¿Y Edward?

—¿Mmm? —respondió con un sonido.

—No es que me moleste tu presencia, y no es que parezca molesta contigo… —busqué en mi mente una forma no-psicópata-patética de explicarle lo que me sucedía con él. —Es que, usualmente me siento molesta conmigo misma, por comportarme como lo hago en tu presencia y es porque la gran mayoría del tiempo estoy confundida… no sé cómo llamarte, ni qué decirte…

Hubo un silencio abrumador, sin embargo él me miraba… ¿Agradecido?

—No sé si eso responde a tu pregunta.

—Por supuesto que lo hace, —me semi-interrumpió. —Gracias… dejaste claro algunos puntos, que estoy seguro, iré conociendo de ti a medida que trabajes en casa.

—Claro que sí, —respondí autoconciente. Sonreí e hice un gesto algo torpe. —Adiós Edward.

—Adiós Isabella.

Salí del auto y escuché cómo Edward decía el nombre de Alice y un saludo. Pero a penas me volteé, lo único que quedaba de _Volvo plateado_ era humo. No quería hacer factible, el hecho que la pequeña-demonio-ésa estuviera a tan sólo unos pasos de mí, no quería cambiar mi humor, no quería hacer vagar mis pensamientos a unos negativos, como descuartizar, o enterrar vivos.

—¡Estás aquí Bella! —dio pequeñas palmaditas en su lugar, con ojos soñadores y cuestionantes. —¿Cómo te fue, qué te dijo, se comportó bien, hizo alguna desfachatez?

Era en serio cuando esta chica hablaba más rápido que cualquier persona que conocía. A pesar que la pequeña Cullen, hacía derretir mi corazón con sus tonos melosos y ojitos expectantes, puse todo de mi parte para seguir intacta. No decir nada, no demostrar nada.

—Buenas tardes Alice, —saludé irónicamente. —¿Estabas aquí?

—¿Bella…?

—¿Sabes? —hice una pausa en mi oración, mientras caminaba hacia el dormitorio y sentía los pequeños pasitos a mi lado. —En la mañana me pareció haber estado contigo… pero creo que fue una especie de holograma, o esas visiones que habían en la Guerra de las Galaxias, porque de pronto. ¡SPUFUM! —comenté algo irritada, algo bromeando.

—¡¿SPUFUM?! —dejó salir Alice confundida. —¿Acaso es eso una palabra que existe en el diccionario español?

—Já. ¡No! —apunté dudosa. —Es una inventada… en este momento… por mí… dadas las circunstancias que mi amiga me dejó SOLA en una casa desconocida, con ALGUIEN desconocido cuando se suponía que me prestaría apoyo moral, eso es ¡SPUFUM!

—Oh Bella, lo siento tanto, pero créeme… _tenía_ que hacerlo, por tu bien… por el de Edward…

—Que resultó ser tu hermano y no me lo habías dicho, —intenté abrir la puerta de la habitación, pero dado al temblor de mis manos se me hacía imposible. Alice hizo rodar sus ojos y tomó la llave de mis manos. Cuando estábamos adentro dejé volar mi bolso y comencé a soltar los botones de mi abrigo. —¿No crees que era un dato por lo menos relevante en toda esta ecuación?

Suspiró y tranquilamente se dejó reposar en el sofá. —No creo que haya sido importante y, ¿Qué? ¿_Tan mal_ te fue con Edward que él mismo vino a dejarte a este campus que no había visitado desde que salió de la Universidad?

Nerviosa, no pude soltar el último botón de mi abrigo por lo que desistí. —Ése no es el punto…

—¿Entonces, no conseguiste el trabajo?

—No, —moví mi cabeza. —¿Qué?

—¿Eres niñera de Lizzie y Adrian o no?

Mordí mi labio y resoplé confusa e irritada. —Creo que sí.

—Oh Dios, oh Dios… _Wow_… ¿Y bueno?

—¿Y bueno qué?

—¿Tienes algo importante que decirme? Quiero detalles, _D-E-T-A-L-L-E-S_ querida.

Pensé por un momento y una sonrisa traviesa atravesó mi rostro. si había algo que ponía en estado de casi locura a Alice –cosa que había conocido durante estos pocos días- era no enterarse de algo, o no saber qué sucedía a la perfección. Levanté mis hombros y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto.

—¿A dónde crees que vas Bella?

—A descansar.

—¿Y mis detalles?

Me volteé, para mirarla encima de mi hombro. —Los detalles te los dejaste de ganar en el momento en que me dejaste a solas con Edward.

—Pero, _Bel-la _—reclamó sonoramente desde su posición, mientras yo me sumergía en la habitación con un pequeño aire de triunfalismo. Mañana tendría tiempo de volver a la Alice entrometida y dulce de siempre, al momento que le dijera lo que quería saber. Ahora estaba cansada de la mañana revoltosa y confusa.

Me recosté en la cama y el techo me parecía un lugar digno de dirigir mi mirada por más de un minuto. Pensé en mi nuevo trabajo, en lo que aquello significaría, en Lizzie y Adrian y lo adorables que eran.

En Edward, en su misterio, en su constante cambio de parecer, en su profundidad, en aquello que a simple vista desconocía y sabía que escondía.

Y en el terror que aquello me causaba cuando comprendí que tan sólo lo conocía hace menos de 24 horas y ya sentía todo esto hacia él.

Quién sabría lo que pasaría ahora que tendría un trabajo en su casa, a diario.

* * *

**Perdón, perdón. En este pequeño y largo país llovió con bombos y platillos, por lo que todo acerca de conexiones, telefonía y comunicaciones se vio muy afectado. Hace tan sólo unos minutos me llegó el Internet. U.U.**

**Y bueno, creo que la gran mayoría leyó la notita, en donde a grandes rasgos me disculpaba por no haber subido hace un tiempo por la gran carga académica; pero de verdad se me hizo difícil encontrar un momento para sentarme a escribir.**

**Y Edward es un… bueno cada una saque las propias conclusiones, lo mismo con Bella. Aunque si hay algún dato para el próximo capítulo y la historia en realidad es que. Eddie es Hot and cold, lo que equivale a bipolar, todo el asunto Bella-Caroline y blabla, en el próximo chap y en fin, todo lo bueno; porque ya comenzará a estar en casa de E. Cullen como niñera oficial (:**

**Gracias por leer, el apoyo, los reviews, los alertas, todo. Está demás decir que tan sólo sus comentarios me hacen querer escribir esto.**

**Cualquier cosa, si quieren contactarse conmigo en otra situación, que no sea fanfiction. En mi perfil está mi blog y fotolog, ETC.**

**Cariños y que todas tengan un muy buen fin de semana. **


	6. Y todo comienza

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**

* * *

  
**

No podía mover mis manos.

_Aún_ no puedo mover mis dedos.

Después de aquel extrañísimo encuentro y aún más bizarra conversación entre Isabella y yo en mi despacho… todo era bastante confuso para mí. Todo era una nueva pregunta, todo significaba un puente de inicio para los mil cuestionamientos que rondaban por mi cabeza.

Para todo lo que quería preguntarle, para cada uno de los detalles de su vida que quería conocer… dónde había nacido, de dónde era, qué le gustaba hacer por la mañana y al último minuto del día, si se parecía realmente a Ca-

_Argh_… me estaba convirtiendo en lo más parecido a un psicópata. Y en un desafortunado e injusto ser humano. Esta tontería de estar comparando cada movimiento, cada vez que ella movía su cabello o sonreía… está bien, después de haber pasado más de diez minutos en el mismo cuarto que Isabella, puedo decir que no es una copia exacta de Caroline… sus ojos son más oscuros, casi como el chocolate; su tez es un tanto más luminosa y constantemente se encuentra tintada de aquel carmesí en sus pómulos perfectamente dibujados. Su nariz era más pequeña y recta, sus labios más llenos y rosados. Pero aún así, es escalofriante encontrarme con esta chica que tiene más que rasgos característicos compartidos con… _ella_. Lo increíble y absurdo de esto, es saber con certeza que ella me lo hará recordar todo el tiempo.

_A diario._

Golpeé mi cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento del _Volvo_. Hace bastante que había estacionado no muy lejos del campus de la Universidad, después de dejar a Isabella en la puerta de ésta. Pasar un tiempo más que adecuado –juntos- en este reducido espacio, había hecho que todo sentido de coordinación y lógica abandonara mi cerebro, cosa extraña teniendo en cuenta lo bueno que me caracterizaba por este tipo de maniobras. Las manos me temblaban al inhalar aquel concentrado aroma… tan fresco, suave y sencillamente tan… dulce.

Apreté el manubrio y dejé escapara un gemido de frustración, esto no era fácil y ni siquiera llevábamos un día de trabajo, ¡Por Dios Santo! Llevé una de mis manos a la frente e intenté despejarme de aquello que me atormentaba, pues tendría que hacerme la idea de que aquella impulsiva, dulce y _especial_ chica me acompañaría de aquí en adelante en el cuidado de mis hijos, que extrañamente, le habían ofrecido la total cuota de aceptación desde el momento en que la conocieron.

Aquello tenía que decir algo. Lizzie y Adrian eran dos chicos muy rigurosos en materia de aceptar a extraños.

Sonó mi teléfono celular y aquello me ofreció una nueva entrada al mundo real. Contesté sin observar la pantalla, siempre me arrepentía cuando no lo hacía y bueno, esto no sería una excepción.

—¿Diga?

—¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Bella huh?

—Hola Alice, buenas tardes a ti también, yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar.

—No volveré a preguntártelo por una segunda vez, por lo que no me vengas con un cambio de tema…

Respiré y llevé mis dedos al puente de mi nariz. Pensé en todo lo conversado con Isabella y no encontraba ni siquiera un solo evento en que hubiéramos perdido la compostura y la hubiera herido con mi recurrente mal humor, claro, descartando el primer episodio en que todo había sido demasiado y había tenido que dejarla a solas en la cocina, luego de eso… nada. —No sé de qué estás hablando Alice, tu amiga y yo nos llevamos perfectamente a lo que se refiere una reunión con dos personas hablando de trabajo. —expliqué con seguridad. Recordé algo que había dicho la muchacha en un principio… —En cambio tú… ¿Dejarla sola Alice?, hasta para ti es bajo aquello, —intenté no reír.

—Ed_ward _—chilló mi hermana por el teléfono. —Estoy hablando en serio, no sé qué le hiciste, pero no quiere decirme nada de lo que pasó entre ustedes dos y se ha encerrado en su cuarto.

—Si no te dice nada, es porque _nada_ ocurrió. —finalicé, con mi clara intención de hacerle entender lo extremamente profesional que había sido todo con ella. Exceptuando mis lagunas mentales cuando algún gesto descolocaba mi compostura. —Tendrás que aprender que no puedes saber todo en la vida Alice, es algo normal, es algo que todos los seres humanos asimilamos en algún momento de nuestras vidas.

—Eso ya lo veremos, —escuché por el otro lado a una silenciosa Alice. No estaba seguro si lo último era para que yo lo oyera. —Bueno no te molesto más, adiós _Eddie_.

Fingí estar herido y repliqué. —Eres verdaderamente interesada y además, sabes que odio aquel apodo demonio… —en medio de mi frase escuché una risita y luego el pitido de la señal de que la conversación había acabado por parte de Alice. Moví mi cabeza y dejé el blackberry en una de las gavetas. Ya era tiempo de iniciar mi viaje de vuelta a casa, serían los últimos días que podría pasar con mis hijos, antes de que la rutina nos impactara a todos, ellos iniciarían un nuevo ciclo de aprendizaje y yo tendría que viajar a conferencias alrededor de los Estados Unidos y quizás uno que otro viaje fuera de éste.

Inicié el motor al notar que mis manos ya no se movían, de vuelta a mis capacidades normales, llegué en cero tiempo a mi hogar. Los pequeños estaban en la terraza junto a Lucía, la que se notaba cansada de lidiar con estos chicos tan llenos de energía toda parte del día. Cuando notaron mi presencia en el Volvo, ambos se volvieron y Lizzie –mucho más entusiasta- comenzó a venir hacia mí.

—¡Papi, papi! Estás acá… —gritaba mientras seguía corriendo. No podía evitar sonreír cuando la veía actuar de aquella forma, junto a Adrian eran lo más precioso, lo más trascendental e incondicional de mi vida, si ellos eran felices…

—Elizabeth, ten cuidado por cómo caminas, —reprendí al notar sus pasos imprecisos. Salí del vehículo y como acto seguido sólo pude tomarla en mis brazos y alzarla como tanto le gustaba.

—¡Papi! —escondió su rostro en mi cuello y la escuché reír como si le hubiera contado lo más entretenido del mundo. Pronto noté cómo desviaba su cabeza, urgueteando como de costumbre, no pude evitar rodar mis ojos ante la acción de Lizzie. Luego, desvió su mirada y sus verdes y expectantes ojos se encontraron con los míos, —¿La señorita Bella?

Preguntó, a la vez que observaba hacia dentro del _Volvo_. —A veces me pregunto si realmente eres mi hija o la de Alice… —susurré divertido. Después le ofrecí una respuesta a su nerviosa posición. —Isabella se encuentra en su hogar.

Algo sombrío cruzó tanto las facciones de Elizabeth, como las de Adrian que logré percibir cuando me volví a mirarlo. —Pero… pero, —su mentón comenzó a temblar y de inmediato me puse al nivel de su altura. —¿No va a venir?

—Por supuesto que sí calabacita, es sólo que… mañana, hoy… ella, bueno, —pasé una de mis manos libres en el desordenado cabello. Respiré y comencé de nuevo, —Ella iniciará su trabajo como niñera de ambos mañana, porque tenía cosas que hacer antes, pero a primera hora del día que viene todo estará en orden con ella en casa… —pasé una de mis manos por los vidriosos ojos de mi pequeña hija.

—¿Lo prometes? —una leve sonrisa adornó su rostro. Asentí con un aire travieso. —¿De verdad lo prometes? ¿Prometes que jugará conmigo? ¿Y que me leerá cuentos en las noches y, y que peinará mi cabello como Little strawberry?

Reí con naturalidad y revolví sus cabellos despeinados. —Por supuesto que sí, lo prometo.

Rápidamente se abalanzó a mí con sus brazos abiertos, besó mi mejilla y se alejó corriendo hacia donde estaba su hermano. —¿Escuchaste Adrian? ¡La señorita Bella volverá para jugar con nosotros!

_Y con mi mente y corazón doloridos. _

Moví mi cabeza y me acerqué a donde estaba Adrian, sonreía feliz y por enésima vez durante estos años, deseé escucharlo hablar. Deseé saber qué pasaba por su mente respecto a Isabella, ¿Lo haría feliz? ¿Se acordaría de… su madre cada vez que la veía o era un recuerdo casi olvidado…? —¿Cómo andas pequeño? Me aproximé y le di un cálido abrazo, en espera que todo lo arduo que se me estaba haciendo esto, no fuera de tal modo para él. —¿Todo bien? —me solté y lo vi asentir con una sonrisa. Aquello me bastaba…

_Por ahora._

Me puse de pie e indiqué a Lucía las instrucciones para el día de hoy, a grandes rasgos le pedí que si alguien intentaba contactarme, yo no estaría disponible. Pretendía pasar toda la tarde con mis hijos y no quería interferencia alguna. También solicité malteadas y galletas y todas esas cosas que le gustan a los niños para la tarde en el salón de juegos. Ella accedió completamente y yo me excusé, con el pretexto que tendría que terminar algunas cosas antes de que la "diversión" llegara.

La verdad era, que necesitaba una ducha y relajarme, ante los acontecimientos sucedidos en la mañana. No sabía cómo explicarlo, aún no lo sé en realidad… pero hay algo en aquella muchacha… en Isabella Swan que, dejando a un lado su apariencia física, descoloca mi espacio y mis reacciones; y si bien aquello me desconcierta y me hace sentir extremadamente curioso, no quiero indagar más allá y encontrarme con todo lo que hace tiempo había enterrado y tanto temor me daba. No quería volver a sentir como antes.

Nunca más.

* * *

¿Por qué se supone que las noches deben durar aproximadamente ocho horas? ¿Por qué hay que dormirlas en efecto? _Por qué, por qué, por qué…_

Nuevamente había dirigido mi mirada al reloj digital que estaba en la mesa de noche, sólo habían pasado cinco minutos y veinticinco segundos, veintiséis, veintisiete…

Insomnio otra vez… eso me decía a cada tanto, claro que ahora podría decir con un grado de inseguridad si realmente se trataba de esto o era algo relacionado con que… mañana –hoy- sería el primer día, los niños, una extraña… sí, estaba ansioso.

Apoyé mi brazo bajo la cabeza y me volteé en un intento de cambiar de vista y así comenzar de nuevo mi conteo de ovejas en mi mente, aunque sabía que sería estéril, igual como las demás veces. ¿Qué demonios me sucedía con ella por Dios Santo?

_Ella es atractiva, eso es lo que te sucede_. Respondía mi inconciente.

NO, no. Es decir, no es que no lo fuera, pero cuántas veces durante estos dos años me había relacionado con mujeres tan o más atractivas que Isabella, por lo que ello no debería ser mi problema. _Quizás es el hecho de que por primera vez durante este tiempo, algo que es de carne y hueso, te recuerda al amor de tu vida y no lo hacen fotos, no canciones, ni películ-_ Ok, entendí, le contesté a mi inconciente el que rudamente se entrometió en mis pensamientos.

Lo último era una de las cosas más malévolas, calculadoras y egoístas que había tenido la decencia de siquiera imaginar. Era por poco injusto con Isabella, quién no tenía nada que ver con este sentimiento casi morboso que me perseguía por todo el asunto de Caroline.

Asúmelo Cullen, ella ya no está, no va a volver.

Cuando podía sentir que el nudo de mi garganta se convertía en uno incontrolable, una luz extraña se avecinó por la ventana… ¿Ya estaba amaneciendo?

_¡Argh!_ Otra vez sin dormir. Lancé mi cobertor y me senté en la cama, intentando dejar atrás las horas escasas de sueño y las que ya no llegarían. Miré el reloj y noté que era un poco más temprano que de costumbre para mi ejercitación matutina, pero teniendo en cuenta que hoy sería un día agitado… me estiré y dejé que mi cabeza tomara un rumbo propio, el cuello me mataba cada vez que no podía dormir bien y hoy era peor que cualquier día.

Eran pasadas las siete de la mañana, cuando ya estaba completamente empapado de sudor, una botella de agua en mano y los audífonos de mi ipod en otra, bajé las escalas para tomar alguna fruta o algo, después tendría tiempo para desayunar. Cuando daba la vuelta escuché voces femeninas dentro de la cocina, fruncí el ceño intentando imaginar de qué se trataba todo esto, ¿Estaría la televisión encendida?

DÉJÀ VU.

Casi cayendo la botella de mis manos, un par de ojos color chocolate me recibieron nerviosos y claramente impresionados. Estaba de pie cerca de la cocina misma, tenía un sartén en mano y la punta de la nariz sucia, pero pequeñamente. Quise sonreír como un idiota ante la imagen.

Estoy seguro que mi hermana menor había jugado de sobremanera en su vestuario del día de hoy. Tenía tacones, no de cinco pulgadas como los que utilizaba Alice, pero sí lo suficiente para alargar sus piernas que estaban envueltas en un pantalón de jean extremadamente ajustado a sus curvas, tenía un cardigan de color azul, del que solamente se veía un tanto por el delantal que llevaba encima. Su cabello estaba tomado en una coleta y dejaba totalmente expuesto su largo y pálido cuello. _Wow._

Luego de desviar la mirada, ella notó mi apariencia y la forma en que lo hizo provocó escalofríos en mi espina dorsal, terminó mordiéndose el labio inferior y adornando sus mejillas de un carmesí profundo. Advertí que movía sus manos y sonreía. Yo, imitando sus reacciones, me sonrojé. Quité torpemente el auricular de mi oreja y finalmente escuché lo que ella decía.

—… sé que es muy temprano, pero Lucía me dejó pasar a regañadientes, por lo que no se lo tome a mal con ella… —pausó y colocó un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja. —Tenía muchas ganas de volver y muchas más de ver a Lizzie y a Adrian… —golpeó el sartén sin querer y mutó algo para sí misma. —Lo siento seño- Edward, —rectificó de inmediato, como si hubiera dicho la mayor barbaridad del mundo.

Yo seguía en silencio, sólo observándola. Aquí estaba la fuente de mis mortificaciones, que en mis sueños parecía un demonio, sin embargo era de las personas más sencillas y transparentes que había tenido posibilidad de conocer. Reí ante mi desfachatez y solamente me obligué a actuar de la mejor y más normal forma posible y así, no hacerla sentir más incómoda de lo que estaba.

—Buenos días Isabella, ¿Cómo estás hoy?

Ella me miró confundida y nerviosa. Asintió y un nuevo sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. —Muy bien, ¿Uste- t… tú?

—Perfectamente, gracias por preguntar. —crucé mis brazos al nivel de mi pecho y arqueé una de mis cejas. —Si bien no me molesta en absoluto que estés aquí, no quiero que pierdas de tus horas de sueño por este trabajo, ¿Recuerdas que acordamos que cualquier cosa que interfiriera con la Universidad la conversaríam-

—No podía dormir, —interrumpió avergonzada. ¿Por qué se sentiría avergonzada por eso?

—De cualquier manera, tienes que descansar… —señalé. Desvié la mirada a sus manos, —¿Qué estás haciendo? Estoy seguro que a Lucía le molestará que estés invadiendo su territorio, —indiqué con una semi sonrisa. Y me apoyé en la mesa alargada con mis codos en ella.

Isabella me miraba con un rubor en sus mejillas, abrió la boca y después pasó su pequeña lengua por su labio inferior. Respiró y cerró los ojos rápidamente. —Oh, no… estoy segura que no, antes le indiqué que quería hacer algo especial por ser mi primer día y no hubo problemas… —se sonrojó más aún al explicármelo.

—¿En serio? —pregunté con desconfianza, de los años que conozco a mi ama de llaves –más bien una querida amiga- jamás había sido tan… cálida al momento de las bienvenidas a nuevo personal.

—En serio, —reafirmó, moviendo sus cabellos. Por un momento deseé tocarlo yo y sentir si era tan suave como parecía. Hice sonar mi garganta y moví mi cabeza severas veces. _Aguántate Edward. Aquello no te corresponde, aquello es errado en mil y un formas._

—Bueno, entonces… mi intención no es querer importunarte en tu trabajo, —sonreí e indiqué tontamente, ni siquiera sabía muy bien qué es lo que hacía. —Voy a darme una ducha.

Ella asintió, y fijó sus orbes en mi cuerpo una vez más. De seguro quería hacerlo rápidamente y de reojo, pero falló de manera notable. Era tan ingenua, un libro abierto y yo… yo ya no tenía quince años como para andar comportándome como un adolescente hormonal.

Lancé un respingo y sin siquiera dar toda la vuelta me apoyé en la pared y cerré los ojos para respirar profundamente, golpeé suave mi cabeza en el respaldo que me sostenía y nuevamente me hice una pared de restricción en mi cabeza. _Y corazón._

Ya con un baño de por medio y por ende, el relajo de mis músculos todo se veía mejor. El día, mis encuentros con Isabella, nuestras eventuales conversaciones. Todo será más fácil en cuanto pase el tiempo, me comenté. De mejor humor bajé las escalas vestido en un traje gris y una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos. No me era necesario utilizar una corbata con la extraña ola de calor que estaba afectando a la ciudad, ya estaba acostumbrado a que en Agosto los días se volvieran más húmedos y fríos.

Al entrar a la cocina, noté cómo cuatro pares de ojos me observaban y luego se desviaban para seguir riendo, seguramente de una broma reciente. —Muy buenos días.

—¡Papi! —Lizzie se aproximó solamente con sus brazos, en su misma posición. —Oh, era cierto, era cierto… Bella está aquí…

Al abrazarla, inconcientemente miré a la aludida, quién sonrió tímida. —Sí, te lo dije que estaría aquí.

—Hace panqueques, panqueques con forma de frutilla… oh, quiero a la señorita Bella todos los días en esta casa y panqu… panque… —no terminó su oración, porque su boca estaba llena de lo mismo.

_Yo también la quiero en casa todos los días. _

—Lizzie bee, estoy segura que entenderemos mejor cuando hayas tragado todo eso en tu boquita… —rió Isabella, la que en una manera increíble operó para educar y ser dulce al mismo tiempo, tenía que tomar nota de ello. Mi hija tragó y sonrió para así decir lo que tanto quería. Adrian por su parte comía entusiasmado en la otra ala, con una satisfecha sonrisa en su rostro. Me pregunté a qué se debía.

—Ok, pequeños. Viendo que ya han acabado, ¿Una competencia a lavar las manos? Prometo recompensa al que gane, además tendremos más tiempo para ir a donde acordamos. —Ambos salieron entre risas y diversión hacia el lavabo de sus respectivos cuartos. La miré detenidamente y alcé una de mis cejas. Ella sonrió y se movió hasta la cafetera. —¿Café u otro tipo de bebestible?

—Café está bien, gracias. —asintió y sirvió en un mug hasta la mitad. —¿Ya desayunaste?

Movió su cabeza. —Pero no importa, quiero aprovechar el tiempo con Lizzie y Adrian, porque al mediodía tengo que acudir a una reunión de elección de cátedras, por lo que prefiero-

—Primero duermes poco, y ahora no desayunas… pronto me estarán delatando como un mal jefe, vamos… siéntate y bebe algo.

—¿Aquí? —abrió bien sus ojos.

—Por supuesto. —indiqué con certeza. —Sería una lástima que habiendo preparado un desayuno tan apetecible, —tracé al haber observado la mesa y sus preparaciones. —No seas capaz de probar un bocado, ¿No crees? —pregunté mientras tomaba un pedazo de pan integral, unté los huevos recocidos que estaban en un recipiente a mi lado. —¿Quién te lo dijo?

Cuestioné ante los huevos que estaban preparados según mi peculiar gusto. Ella se sonrojó y movió sus diminutos hombros en un gesto despreocupado. —Nadie, eran para mí, cuando pretendía desayunar, —me atraganté con un poco de comida y ella se acercó preocupada. —¿Te encuentras bien?

El simple roce de su mano en mi espalda provocó una sensación exquisita y horrorosa al mismo tiempo. Dije un _sí_ torpe y balbuceado, sin embargo su mano aún seguía quemando a través de mi traje. Mi mirada se volvió a ella y finalmente se alejó lo suficiente, lo tanto para asegurar que yo no cometiera una locura. —Gracias, —volví a recalcar. —Esto está delicioso, pero ahora me siento horrible por haberte quitado tu alimento.

—Siempre podemos compartir. —ofreció en un intento amigable, que mis hormonas lo entendieron como otra cosa. Qué errado estaba al pensar que con el paso del tiempo todo se volvería más fácil. Qué errado estaba.

—Claro que sí, —tomé el recipiente y lo dejé en medio de nosotros. No quise perder ni un detalle de la muchacha que tenía a mi lado, por lo que observé minuciosamente cada movimiento. Al tomar el pan, o al tomar un sorbo de café de su mug y cómo sus llenos y perfectos labios se acercaban al extremo para beberlo.

Sin prestar atención, llevé una de mis manos al cuchillo al mismo turno que Isabella y por poco el tiempo había desaparecido, al igual que el oxígeno del lugar. Su mirada arropó a la mía y el aire se había marchado definitivamente de mis pulmones. Abrí y cerré mi boca severas veces, sin saber qué decir.

Lucía rió tras nosotros y cortó la tensión en un instante, pero intensificó notablemente lo embarazoso. Isabella hizo sonar su garganta y se excusó de la mesa, sacando lo que había utilizado. Comentó que tenía que arreglarse para la salida con los chicos, al preguntarle dónde irían se calló y solamente sonrió. Salió de la cocina y respiré aliviado, había pasado la primera etapa satisfactoriamente.

Conversamos con Lucía de cosas intrascendentales, como también de lo mucho que le agradaba esta pequeña patosa. Como le había comenzado a llamar. —Puedes prometerme Edward que lo de Caroline no tiene nada que ver con que ella esté trabajando en esta casa.

La pregunta vagó en mi cabeza y me hizo arder por un momento el corazón. Negué con mi cabeza y contesté. —Creo que a primera instancia no, al menos no de mi parte. Sin embargo la que constató todo fue Alice…

—La señorita Alice, —trazó sugestivamente. —La verdad es que te pregunto esto, porque no quiero que nada le ocasione daño a Bella… por lo menos no de forma intencionada y menos cruel, como lo sería si se tratase de… ya sabes.

—Claro que sí, —suspiré y apoyé sobre mis ojos mis manos, revolviendo la frustración. —Lo he tenido en cuenta desde el primer momento en que la vi… no quería decirle que, bueno _eso_, porque no deseo que sienta la presión ni nada por el estilo… ella, —reí divertido y en cierto modo con el corazón roto. —Puede ser tan igual a Caroline, pero son tan diferentes a la vez, tan diferentes… que ya no puedo decir lo que antes predicaba con tanta seguridad. No son lo mismo, son personas individuales e Isabella se merece mi total y absoluto respeto… ella es especial.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, mira que le funcione lo de la competencia a lavarse las manos y que los pequeños hayan accedido a acudir junto a ella a la Librería de la avenida principal… si provoca que se duerman a las siete sin reclamos, prometo hacer un monumento de esta chica. —reí divertido, sin embargo aquello duró poco, puesto a que Elizabeth gritaba desde el salón principal.

—¡Papi! ¡Papi! —me puse de pie y caminé rápidamente hacia donde escuchaba el sonido. —¡Papi, la señorita Bella! —mi corazón se aceleró en ese momento y el estómago se revolvió al pensar que quizás algo malo había sucedido.

En efecto, Isabella estaba en el suelo y Adrian le hacía cariños en su frente. Me acerqué más de prisa y en un acto nervioso llamé a Lucía, me puse de rodillas y tomé su frágil forma entre mis brazos, la chispa de electricidad no demoró en llegar, pero ya habría otros momentos para ocuparse de eso. —¿Qué sucedió?

—No sé, no sé… —Lizzie tenía su mentón tiritando, por aguantar las lágrimas. —Ahí estaba y…

Sentí cómo alguien jalaba de mi vestón. Adrian estaba de pie, muy cerca de mí. Inseguro y temeroso indicó con uno de sus diminutos dedos hacia el fondo de la habitación. Al seguir su indicación, de a poco iba sintiendo el peso en mis hombros y el temblor de mis rodillas. Gracias a Dios estaba reposando y no de pie en ellas.

El corazón me dio un vuelco enfermo en mi interior, cuando Lucía llegó a vernos dejó escapar un gemido y se aproximó en un rápido acto. —¿Qué sucedió Edward?

—Sucedió que no pensé con anterioridad en esto… soy un estúpido.

—¿Perdón? No entiendo muy bien a qu-

Indiqué igual que mi hijo y Lucía tapó su boca en sorpresa. —¿Tú crees que eso la hizo desmayar? ¿Tendrá la presión baja? ¿Quizás falta de azúcar…

Las voces seguían y yo solamente oía algo, murmullos, cosas. Nada en particular, era como si me encontrara en el fondo del mar.

Mi mirada se fijaba en este momento en dos de las cosas más extrañas e increíbles que han llegado a mi vida, en Isabella que estaba en mis brazos y había provocado que Adrian sonriera a menudo y Lizzie estuviera feliz y obediente… y por otro lado hacia el gran cuadro póstumo en imagen y recuerdo de la madre de estos.

Mi hermosa Caroline.

La que había encontrado una forma poco sutil y extremadamente directa de hacerle saber a Isabella que compartían mucho más que el cariño de Elizabeth y Adrian.

* * *

**H… hola? Sí, está bien? Puedo salir de donde me escondo? No llegarán piedras, ni tomates, ni nada por el estilo? Pfeeu! Hola lindas/os, quiero darles la bienvenida a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia (que cada vez se demora más en actualizar :S) la buena noticia de todo esto es que lo que no me permitía avanzar ya está llegando al final de semestre y esta semana estaré libre como por un mes, por lo que tendré mucho tiempo para adelantar capítulos y en lo posible subir uno por semana.**

**Hoy la pobre Bella descubrió un poco, por qué todo el mundo de la familia Cullen la mira con cara de espanto, aunque todo esto se ahondará en el próximo capítulo, donde hago cuota y remarco y subrayo "****SERÁ SOLAMENTE UNA CONVERSACIÓN ENTRE EDWARD Y BELLA****" para así dejar claro de una vez por todas.**

**La EPOV siempre es taan… hot, jajaja, a él le pasan cosas hormonales y obvias para todo el mundo con la señorita Bella como le llama Lizzie Bee, y de a poco se le va a ir escapando de las manos =O.**

**Gracias de antemano por los reviews, por las alertas, los favoritos… me gustaría mucho saber qué les va pareciendo esto y sobretodo que me den datos de lo que más les agrada de la historia y qué no. Sólo puedo comentarles que ya tengo más o menos la línea que seguirá ONCE, y no será muy larga, pero tampoco muy corta. Entre 20 y 25 capítulos.**

**Todos los datos, imágenes de la casa de Edward, mi blog, en fin… en mi perfil ;)**

**Cariños y nos encontramos pronto. **


	7. Tú no eres ella

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**

* * *

  
**

—¿Estará muerta? Papi, no quiero que se vaya… me cae bien la señorita Bella —pausa—, ¿Estará muerta?

—NO, no —indicó severamente una voz, una perfecta y aterciopelada voz que luego se volvió dulce, como de costumbre—. Por supuesto que no está muerta calabacita.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué no podía mover mis piernas? ¿Por qué estaba oscuro?

Oh, no… tuve un accidente cuando venía a trabajar a casa de los Cullen, y quedé inmóvil-discapacitada-sin función-sin…

_¡Oh Dios, Esto apesta!_, ¿Cómo es posible Isabella, cómo puedes ser tan desorientada? ¿Cómo no puedes percatarte de lo que te rodea? ¿Semáforos, calles, automóviles?

Pero en ese momento, volví a inmiscuirme en mis pensamientos y recordé que aquello no podía ser posible.

Porque de pronto mi memoria se vio invadida de todo el asunto de la cocina, y _él_ en aquella vestimenta. Recuerdo con perfección que en ese preciso instante le agradecí a Dios por haberme puesto en aquella misma habitación junto a Alice, loca y todo. Y que luego ella tuviera un hermano, un hermano que gratamente le gustaba ejercitarse, que necesitaba una niñera, una niñera que era yo, yo que estaba intentando respirar cuando lo vi con su remera pegada al cuerpo. _Wow_, fue lo que inteligentemente pensé. Separando la palabra en las tres letras que poseía. Sí, Edward Cullen tenía la capacidad de disgregar tus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, ahora no entendía nada. ¿Este era mi inconciente? ¿Por qué si escuchaba a Edward no podía verlo, o a Lizzie? ¿Qué demonios me sucede? ¿Quedé ciega?

Pero como estaba siendo costumbre en estos últimos segundos (o minutos, horas, no estoy segura), todo llegó a mí como si se tratara una lluvia de ladrillos.

_El recuadro._

El que colgaba en medio del hall, el que por primera vez desde que pisaba esta casa podía observar con claridad. Y no era como que llevase bastante tiempo aquí como para haberme dado cuenta antes y notar de qué se trataba. O mejor dicho, de _quién_ se trataba.

Aquella mujer.

Es como si por un momento, la idiota idea de que alguien en esta casa hubiera mandado a realizar un cuadro de mí tuviera sentido. Vaya estupidez de mi parte siquiera pensarlo, pero en primera instancia no era tan descabellado si observabas con detenimiento la imagen de aquella pintura. Tenía el mismo color de cabello, su forma variaba en aspectos banales; sus ojos color chocolate y el rostro y— _Dios_, ¿Quién era esa mujer?

El color negro había penetrado mi mente en aquel momento y vergonzosamente había sufrido aquel mismo colapso nervioso que me afectaba cada vez que me encontraba con algo indeseado o sorprendente, o… _con una persona que lucía espeluznantemente-y-guardando-una-que-otra-diferencia igual a mí._

—Bel- Isabella —comandó una voz. _Aquella voz_—. ¿Puedes escucharme? —trazó sugestivamente, mientras sentía cómo la yema de sus dedos hacían contacto con mi mejilla. En otro momento esto hubiera provocado lo más parecido a una explosión embarazosa y compulsiva en la sangre de mis venas, pero como estaba sumida en inconciencia… no reaccionaba ante el tacto _–¡Gracias a Dios!_ No necesitaba más motivos para sentirme avergonzada en esta casa, en este momento- Con más fuerza de la que usualmente utilizaba, intenté que mis ojos se abrieran. Sin embargo no tenía una respuesta positiva.

La línea que él estaba trazando en mi rostro y el calor –casi quemante- de su brazo rodeando mi cintura permitieron, que al menos parte de mi cuerpo reaccionara. Ok, esto de la inconciencia es bueno, así no logro sonrojarme ante pensamientos no aptos para gente menor de 18 cuando los pequeños están presentes. Bella, ¡Enfócate! No querrás quedarte toda la vida en este estado, ¿O sí?

Mis párpados se sentían pesados, pero esta vez fueron mucho más amables conmigo y me permitieron ver la imagen más perfecta de todas.

Los ojos verdes y deslumbrantes de Edward me observaban expectantes. Pero cuando notó mi mirada y mi intento por hacerle saber que estaba despierta, una sonrisa sellada y llena de alivio se dejó ver en su siempre hermoso rostro. Su mano seguía en mi mejilla y yo no tenía intención que él la sacara de allí, inconciente o no.

—Isabella, ¡Dios, me tenías tan preocupado! —dijo a medida que me ayudaba a alzar mi cabeza, tan sólo un poco, no quería que la presión o algo me jugara una mala pasada otra vez—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Creo que… ¿Bien? —pregunté en mi intento de afirmar mi buen estado—, mareada supongo. Pero es normal…

—¿Esto te sucede a menudo?

—¿Hmmm? —muté, mientras intentaba recomponerme.

—Esto de desmayarte, o no sé precisamente qué sucedió —dijo con su voz llena de preocupación—. ¿Estás segura que nada ocurre contigo? Digo, nada preocupante respecto a enfermedades o…

—Bueno, creo que durante mi vida he tenido severos encuentros con la mala suerte, no sé si enfermedades, pero golpes, esguinces, torceduras —suspiré al procesar mis palabras, parecía como una chica lastimera—. En fin, sigo viva —cuando dije aquello, en un intento de bromear, el rostro de Edward se desfiguró por el dolor. Se alejó sutilmente de mí y le pidió a Lucía si podía ayudarme.

¿Qué demonios había hecho mal? ¿Dije algo fuera de lugar? Quizás no le pareció adecuado mi discurso de 'Soy una muchacha magneto a accidentes-golpes-problemas'.

Seguí con mi mirada el recorrido que realizó hasta su despacho, intentando saber qué era lo que le sucedía a este sujeto. Un día me trataba suave y delicado, luego no quiere tocarme o intenta alejarse de mí.

Un abrazo pequeño, pero apretado me despertó de mis pensamientos. —Señorita Bella, oh Bella… estás bien, yo sabía que estabas bien… —ofreció con inseguridad. Por lo que había escuchado en mi estado de negrura, Lizzie era la que más predicaba mi muerte, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír, esta miniatura de Alice sí que era igual a su tía. Me puse de pie con la ayuda de Lucía y la mirada de Adrian me hizo estremecer, sonreía también, pero aquella alegría era aparente, no llegaba a sus ojos. Me acerqué con cuidado.

—¿Qué sucede pequeño campeón? ¿Estás preocupado porque estamos algo tarde para el evento de libros? —cuando formulé la pregunta, la mujer adulta y ama de llaves de esta casa dejó salir un gemido de reprobación, me volví a ella y mi pregunta fue casi un vómito de palabras—. ¿Qué?

—¿Aún crees que con todo lo acontecido Edward te dejará salir con los niños? —cuestionó. Luego movió su cabeza e hizo un ademán para que ambos le dieran la mano—. Estoy segura que lo que todos quieren es que te pongas bien, posiblemente llamar a un doctor —la mención de doctor me hizo estremecer, de muy mala manera—, por lo que ahora sube a la recámara y recuéstate aunque sea por unos minutos ¿Está bien? —reprendió con dulzura.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo Lu? Este es mi primer día, no puedo dejar de hacer mi trabajo en el _primer día_. Creo que podría tomarme un tiempo libre cuando la confianza sea diferente, un mes y me iré a descansar en horas indebidas, pero ¿Ahora? —moví la cabeza y dejé que mis manos se apoyaran en mi cintura.

—No seas melodramática… —hizo una pausa—, anda con Edward si no eres capaz de dormir, presiento que son otras cosas las que asaltan a tu mente en estos instantes y las que sin respuestas, seguramente, no te dejarán respirar —y con eso, desapareció en las escalas junto con Adrian y Elizabeth. En eso último, tenía un buen punto Lucía. Quería tener una larga conversación, que al menos me dejara claro por qué, cómo, qué, cuándo y para qué había un cuadro de una desconocida igual a mí en este salón donde _todos_ podían verlo. Con una última mirada al mismo, tomé aire severas veces y me aproximé al despacho de Edward. Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

El sonido del golpe en la puerta, me indicaba que en efecto me había atrevido a iniciar y exigir una que otra explicación.

—Puedes entrar Isabella —escuché su voz aterciopelada desde el otro lado de la puerta y abrí bien mis ojos, ¿Cómo sabía que era yo? _Era obvio, siempre predecible Bella…_

Abrí la puerta y mi respiración estaba entrecortada. Tenía algo parecido a un vacío en mi estómago y ni siquiera sabía perfectamente por qué. Quizás tenía miedo a esta semi-confrontación, o _quizás a saber quién era esa mujer y la conexión que tiene con Edward_. De pronto el vacío en mi interior fue más prominente.

—Perdón por venir aquí y no estar con los chicos, pero Lu-

—Eso ni siquiera necesita una explicación, tienes que recomponerte y además… agradezco que hayas venido antes de eso porque… —suspiró—, tienes que escucharme —me interrumpió con una voz pequeña y casi quebrada. Se respaldó mayormente en su asiento y cerró los ojos—. Puedes sentarte… donde quieras.

_¿En tu regazo también es posible?_

Asentí y me aproximé a uno de los sofás que estaban depositados en la sala. Era reconfortante y amplio, cosa que era necesaria si estaría aquí mucho tiempo. Como se encontraba ciertamente lejano a él, Edward se puso de pie y caminó desganado y plenamente incómodo hacia el mismo inmueble en el que yo estaba. Suspiró y lo vi luchar contra sus propios pensamientos. —No sé cómo comenzar esto.

—¿Desde el principio?

Mi intento por hacer desaparecer en cierta forma lo tenso y extraño de este momento no funcionó. _Otra vez._

Obvió mi comentario y prosiguió, juntando sus dedos sobre su pantalón. —Antes de cualquier cosa, quisiera… pedirte que por favor escuches y no te sientas extraña, o al menos no tanto luego que te cuente algunas cosas que, creo, son importantes que sepas.

Siempre le gustaba hablar con códigos. Pero de igual forma accedí a lo que me pidió.

—Esto es muy difícil. No sé cómo… —dudó y miró por la ventana. Tenía ganas de convertirme en una pequeña partícula y poder ingresar a su mente. Sería la más afortunada si pudiera saber lo que pensaba—. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte pasar por algún tipo de dolor o sufrimiento, jamás fu-

—Este aire de misterio y códigos me está poniendo nerviosa —no pude evitar decírselo, aunque interrumpiera su frase.

—Lo sé, y lo siento —suspiró y se volvió totalmente hacia mí—. Isabella estoy seguro que todo el asunto de tu desmayo tiene que ver con… el cuadro.

No necesitaba explayarse, sabía a qué se refería. Asentí tímida, no sabía qué más hacer.

—Ella es Caroline Cullen Torrance.

_Ok. Ya se había dado el primer paso._

_¿Y no había sido tan malo, cierto?_

_Ya sabíamos un nombre… Caroline Cullen Torrance._

_Ca- ¿Cullen?_

Una pausa mucho más larga de la que esperaba se hizo presente en el despacho. Luego, casi sorpresivamente escuché su voz. —Y ella, ella es una de las mujeres más hermosas que he conocido en mi vida —testamentó con su voz quebrada, ya no me estaba mirando. —Caroline es… lo más importante de mi vida, junto con Lizzie y Adrian.

Aquello provocó que lo-casi-nada que había comido en el desayuno se devolviera en mi esófago. El apellido comenzaba a hacer lógica… Por supuesto que él era un hombre comprometido en su vida amorosa, no estaba libre. Y era obvio y esperable, ¿Qué pensabas, que él sería un hombre soltero? ¿Qué Lizzie y Adrian provenían de la cigüeña o del mundo de la creación de bebés como industria? ¡Dios!

Edward era apuesto, tacho aquello, _impresionantemente_ atractivo. Inteligente, exitoso; sí, algo bipolar y extraño a veces, pero era un buen padre y extrañamente un hombre con más virtudes que defectos, al menos de eso me había realizado durante el poco tiempo que le conocía. Ya me imagino pasar un mes en esta casa, ¡Le levantaría un bendito monumento!

Intenté decir algo, borrar la tensión, no demostrar que esto me estaba causando emociones extrañas en mi interior.

—Oh… eso —dudé de mi voz—. Eso es hermoso Edward.

Sencillamente brillante. _Brillante_.

Al parecer hoy yo no existía para él, o sencillamente no me oía. Porque jamás parecía pausar o contestar ante mis acotaciones. —La conocí cuando tenía tú edad. Llevaba el cabello recogido y sonreía ante un cuadro de fotografía de una galería de arte —seguía mirando a cualquier lugar, menos a mí—, y desde ése primer momento, desde el primer jodido momento en que la vi, nerviosa y confundida supe que la amaba.

Oh no. La mala/horrorosa sensación venía de nuevo.

Él no sólo estaba NO libre, sino que él amaba a alguien… eso lo hacía diez mil veces más inalcanzable que antes.

Esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo traumático de escuchar. Era extraño y tenía náuseas constantes… por un momento pensé en desaparecer corriendo hacia el baño y encerrarme para no escuchar nada más, pero no quería parecer una chiquilina.

_Aunque lo era_.

Pero en ese momento, cuando Edward se volvió hacia mí. Y vi su rostro dolorido tuve las locas ganas de acercarme y tocarlo. _Abrazarlo_.

Luché en contra de mi impulso, no quería asustarlo, ni cambiar de postura tan repentinamente hacia él, ni menos interrumpirlo en esta especie de corazón abierto que estábamos compartiendo. Aún así encontraba extraño que a tan sólo un día de conocernos, él ya estuviera presentando este tipo de confianza hacia mí.

¿O quizás era una confianza obligada? ¿Quizás _tenía_ que decirme todo esto? ¿No le quedaba otra opción?

—¿Sabes?, a ella le gustaban las obras de caridad —rió sin humor y finalmente dejó salir un gemido de dolor desde el interior de su pecho. Tuve ganas de acercarme nuevamente—. Y justamente ella venía de una y… y a un estúpido sujeto se le ocurrió manejar con alcohol en su cuerpo justamente ese mismo día, a esa misma hora, en el mismo lugar…

Sin querer, mi mente comenzó a realizar deducciones otra vez, aunque claramente mucho más tristes y horribles. No quería que fuera cierto, no quería que él se sinti-

—Ella murió al instante y yo no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decirle a mis pequeños aunque en ese entonces eran mucho menos concientes de todo lo que les sucedía alrededor, aún no sé qué hacer —sollozó y tuve la urgencia algo vergonzosa de hacerlo también—. Isabella, ese día perdí al amor de mi vida y me perdí un poco a la vez… es lo más doloroso que he tenido que soportar, y creo que jamás sabré cómo sobrellevarlo.

Al escucharlo tan sensible, tan vulnerable sentí la necesidad de reconfortarlo. Era algo ridículo y posiblemente pasado de límites, pero no podía _no_ hacerlo. Me acerqué con cuidado y tomé parte de sus cabellos alborotados, los acaricié suavemente y terminé por observar sus ojos vidriosos y rojos. La fuerza era más grande que yo, y en un segundo me vi rodeando mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Lo siento tanto, _tanto_ —susurré en su oído y él se aferró a mí como si se tratara de la vida misma.

—Yo también —dijo en contra de mi blusa y dejé que se empapara con sus lágrimas, ya habría tiempo para secarla, ya habría tiempo para todo lo demás. Ahora se trataba de él—. Y lo siento por muchas más cosas que eso.

En ese instante no entendí perfectamente a qué se refería. Pero siguió acorralado en mí por un buen rato más, hasta que la importancia de sus palabras le hicieron -casi a regañadientes- soltarse de mi cuerpo. Lanzó una mirada destrozada y vulnerable hacia la mía. Estábamos tan cerca y su respiración chocaba en contra de mi rostro, provocándome una serie de hormigueos. Alzó sus dedos y con la punta de éstos, rozó mi mejilla y luego mis labios. No pude hacer más, que cerrar mis ojos.

—Eres tan parecida —susurró.

Y mi mundo de fantasía volvió a romperse.

Abrí mis ojos y el espanto era palpable en sus facciones.

—Perdón, no quise decir es-

—No es ninguna mentira —comenté con una sensación de asco en mi interior. Sacando cálculos, haciendo comparaciones de la imagen de… ella y la mía.

—Mira Isabella —tomó mis manos en las suyas. Mi corazón latía incesantemente en mi pecho—. Esto es una coincidencia, una muy desafortunada coincidencia, pero _esto_… —explicó mirando a su alrededor, a nosotros, a mí—, esto no tiene nada que ver con que, ya sabes… aquella semejanza.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Ni mi trabajo? ¿Ni que Alice fuera así conmigo? ¿Rosalie, tú? —moví mi cabeza y suspiré—. Esto es más extraño que cualquier otra cosa que me haya ocurrido y déjame decirte Edward, mi vida es lo más extraña que hay —tenía muchas cosas en la mente, por decir y procesar—. ¿Te das cuenta Edward al martirio que sometiste a todas estas personas, a ti mismo? —terminé con mi voz apagada, triste.

—Lo siento —indicó por enésima vez.

—¿Y de qué sirve? Si ahora no tengo la más mínima idea si… si todo es cierto o- —no logré terminar la idea y lo primero lo indiqué con sollozos profundos—. Es como si hubieran querido llenar un vacío conmigo porque sencillamente era igual a- —no pude continuar otra vez. Saqué mis manos de su regazo y caminé por la habitación, como un león enjaulado. Y quise preguntar algo que me rondaba en la cabeza desde el momento en que me dijo la primera jodida palabra acerca de este asunto—. ¿Qué pensaste cuando me viste por primera vez?

Le tomó por sorpresa mi cuestionamiento, por lo que Edward abrió su boca varias veces y la cerró igual cantidad. Consternado pasó una de sus manos por sus cabellos.

Sonreí sin humor y me aproximé a mover mis cosas. —Lo que me imaginaba —expresé al momento que comenzaba a salir de allí. El aire se me hacía escaso y no quería volver a sufrir otra estúpida falta de oxígeno, o baja de presión. Sentí que mi muñeca se quemaba y no tuve que desviar mis ojos para saber de qué se trataba.

—No… no te vayas, por favor —pidió en una pequeña voz, por un momento pensé si estaba dirigido a que lo escuchara—. No negaré que la primera vez que te vi sentí que la sangre y el aire y todo lo esencial para vivir se iba de mi cuerpo, lo sé es masoquista y sí, no es normal… pero no sé si te ha quedado claro que tu… tu puedes ser muy parecida, de verdad es loco, como si se tratara de una hermana perdida…

Suspiré y me arriesgué a observarle. Esperaba que dijera algo consistente para que siguiera en este específico lugar.

—… pero tú no eres Caroline.

_Y lo dijo._

Esperé unos momentos a que el corazón se quedara en su lugar y mi respiración se calmara. —Aún así Edward —comencé—. Es muy difícil de lidiar, pero más que por mí… por ti.

El verde esmeralda se encontró de lleno con mi mirada. Mis piernas me temblaban, al igual que gran parte de mi cuerpo. Alcé mi mano, ahora libre de su tacto, y acaricié con cuidado su frente. —Tengo miedo a que… _tengo terror_ a que cada vez que me mires, sientas que pierdes o que te falta algo. Tengo miedo a que Lizzie o Adrian se sientan unidos a una esperanza inexistente… ¿No temes por eso?

Él asintió y tragó sonoramente. —Es algo a lo que hay que tener en cuenta… antes de decidir que trabajarías aquí se me pasó por la mente, pero por otro lado, más temo a que no estés en nuestro camino… ¿Sabes lo que demoró que Lizzie tuviera ese brillo en su rostro? ¿O que Adrian sonriera genuinamente en dos años? —movió su cabeza y sonrió emocionado—. Eres lo más parecido a la magia Isabella.

_Ok, ¿Una se podía morir solamente de palabras hermosas y derretirse a los pies de tu súper-atractivo-jefe?_

—Llevo sólo un día en esta casa —intenté explicar—. Es imposible que yo haya hecho eso…

—Yo también lo creía imposible, pero si hubieras visto el rostro de los pequeños cuando estabas… cuando, t-

—Sé a lo que te refieres —interrumpí.

—Ellos te adoran desde el primer momento en que posaron sus ojos en ti y ya sabes que los niños son muy juiciosos y transparentes. Por lo que si bien, todo el asunto de su madre y el… y tu puede ser muy relevante, eres tú la que sigue con nosotros —afirmó con tristeza—. Odiaría saber que todo esto significó ser un nuevo intento fallido en mi búsqueda de alguien que cuide de ellos cuando yo no esté, pero también te comprendo a ti y estoy seguro que aceptaré cualquier cosa que desees hacer.

—Esto es muy extraño… —suspiré insegura de lo que debería decirle—. Estoy segura que en este momento tendría que decirte un 'Déjame pensarlo' o algo parecido, pero… mira Edward, no voy a negar que cuando vi el recuadro en la sala casi me da un ataque de la impresión y aún no comprendo cómo el ADN y la física funcionan para hacer personas parecidas cuando no comparten ni una partícula de sangre o… ¡Qué sé yo! Pero mi único tope para seguir o mejor dicho, empezar mi trabajo es que los niños se sientan incómodos, la gente que te rodea… tú mismo, no quiero que estés mal por mi culpa.

Era horrible reconocer que mi apariencia sería foco de atención y también tristeza todo el tiempo, pero estaba segura que quería hacer esto. No quería alejarme de los pequeños, tampoco de él. Específicamente de él.

Su mirada era inescrutable.

Se acercó y en un acto sorpresivo recorrió sus brazos por mi figura, hasta refugiarme en un apretado abrazo. A mi parecer, mis ojos estaban fuera de órbita si es que reflejaban lo que me estaba sucediendo en el interior. Si bien antes habíamos compartido un semi abrazo, aquel se había iniciado por un _confort_, ahora el acto era netamente proveniente desde Edward. El corazón golpeteaba más fuerte que nunca y pensé que quizás me desmayaría nuevamente por la falta de aire.

Dentro de mis lagunas mentales, pensé que se alejaría de mí, sin embargo se mantuvo tan cercano como en el primer momento. Mi respiración era errática y nerviosa, y al parecer la de él corría por la misma suerte.

_Oh Dios, Dios. ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?_

Antes que mi mente divagara a lugares que eran imposibles, dignos de parecer broma del año con mis esperanzas, me alejé de él aún respirando como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Sus ojos me observaban brillantes y con una emoción que desconocía y si era sincera, me aterraba un poco.

—E- Edward, me parece que es mejor que… que, que me vaya a ver a los chicos —odiaba tartamudear, lo odiaba.

—Creo que aún no hemos acabado —comentó después de un buen rato. Compuesto. _Como siempre. _

—Yo creo que sí, está todo muy claro… esto será difícil, bizarro, para ponerlo en la lista de 'Esto es lo más extraño que me ha pasado en la vida' pero superable…

—Está claro, pero… no hemos puesto términos de convivencia y eso será importante.

—¿Términos de convivencia?

—Ya sabemos que… esto no será fácil, pero… ¿Podríamos hacer un esfuerzo, no? Prometo que hablaré las cosas con todas las personas que te rodean para que este asunto no pase de lo que es.

Arqueé una de mis cejas. —¿Qué se supone que es?

—Una desafortunada coincidencia de una apariencia _física_, sin embargo no tienes que pagar un precio por cómo luces —explicó rápidamente.

Asentí después de procesar la información. —¿Eso es todo?

—Sólo quiero pedirte una cosa a cambio… —solicitó Edward.

—La que sea —agregué.

—No quiero que te sientas incómoda, quiero que todo el tiempo recuerdes que eres Isabella, que todo lo que hacemos es por ti, que todo lo que sentimos… —pausó y respiró severas veces—. Es sencillamente por ti y lo que representas.

_¿No se daba cuenta que todo lo que más temía lo había replicado en este momento?_

El nudo en mi garganta me hacía querer salir lo más rápido de allí y no pensar que quizás él ahora me estaba prometiendo todo esto por cortesía y no porque en efecto fuera a suceder. Y tenía miedo, y tristeza y todo a la vez por pensar que a lo mejor jamás sería lo suficiente y todo el tiempo estaría luchando con una imagen que era sagrada, inmaculada y amada por tod-

—Lo digo en serio —afirmó cuando notó mis delatoras lágrimas. Ni siquiera me había percatado cuándo había comenzado a llorar. Acarició mis mejillas con la punta de sus dedos y secó el rastro de humedad que las acompañaba—. No quiero verte así…

—Es ahora, pronto… pronto mejorará —prometí. Una mentira a medias no heriría a nadie.

Él asintió y dejó de tocarme. Lo extrañé de enseguida.

—Iré a ver cómo siguen Lizzie y Adrian.

—Está bien… pero, ¿Isabella? —pidió Edward cuando yo comenzaba a voltearme para marcharme de allí.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Puedes prometerme que cada vez que te sientas extraña, confundida o desorientada por todo lo que hablamos recurrirás a mí? ¿Vendrás a mí?

_Y muchas más veces que cuando me sienta así._

Sólo pude mover mi cabeza y cuando quería salir de allí, escuché que él se aproximaba hasta mí. ¿Es que nunca me dejaría salir de aquí? _No_ _era como que me molestara demasiado, pero quería terminar pronto esta conversación, me parecían horas desde que había ingresado al despacho_. Hice rodar mis ojos y esperé a que su imagen apareciera de lleno en frente mío. Suspiró y movió su cabeza en varias direcciones para después localizarla en orientación a mi rostro. —Gracias —comentó con una verdad en su voz que me dio escalofríos.

—¿P- por qué?

Sonrió genuinamente y corrió uno que otro cabello que caía en mis ojos. Esto del contacto, cada vez se le hacía más fácil. —¿Y aún así lo preguntas? —suspiró y luego continuó—. Pensé que esto sería mucho más complejo de tratar, no me tomes a mal, sé que no está resuelto y que deberemos trabajar en ello, pero por un instante pensé que querrías salir de aquí y no volver jamás —admitió.

_No me faltaron ganas en un momento. Aún no lo hacen._

—Ya ves, soy una persona idiota y masoquista… —levanté mis hombros con pesadumbre. Y sonreí sin humor.

—Al contrario… creo que eres muy valiente por hacerlo, por quedarte, por darnos una oportunidad, a pesar de todo… y si hay alguien masoquista… ése sería yo —explicó con tristeza. Sonriendo en apariencia, aunque la alegría no llegaba a sus ojos.

_Tuve una urgencia de prometer que jamás dejaría que eso ocurriera otra vez._

—En ese caso, de nada… para mí no es más que un agrado estar aquí, con los pequeños… con todos… contigo —dije insegura, casi silenciosa—. Aunque estoy segura que nos queda mucho camino por conocer… estoy ansiosa.

—Igual yo —respondió, ciertamente avergonzado.

—Ok, ahora sí. _De verdad_ —recalqué, él rió—, me voy. Necesito comenzar mi trabajo, ¿Qué tipo de empleada pensará mi jefe que soy? —dije con extremo dramatismo.

—Creo que podremos arreglar aquello. Yo conozco a ese tal jefe —explicó, siguiéndome el juego. Mi corazón hacía saltitos en mi interior—, y estoy seguro que llegaremos a algún acuerdo —guiñó y luego sonrió. Bromear era la mejor manera de finalizar esto, era sacarse un peso de encima.

Pasado el momento, hice un ademán de retirarme de allí. Lo único que lograba oír era el sonido de mis tacones absurdos –que pensé en sacar muchas veces- y la respiración errática que me acompañó desde el primer minuto que pasé junto a Edward.

¿En qué tipos de líos me metía ah?

Gente igual a mí, con hijos maravillosos, familiares en ley increíbles, una pareja desastrosamente atractiva…

Que además resultaba ser inteligente, excelente padre, cariñoso, caballero, exitoso, independiente…

Bella, Oh Bella, por favor, _por favor_. ¿No te enamores de tu jefe sí? Has una promesa que jamás llegarás a ese punto. Mirar no es malo, admirar por ningún motivo, ¿Pero enamorarte? Es la idea más absurda, incomprensible e idiota que puede existir.

Cuando llegaba al cuarto y vi el rostro de Elizabeth y Adrian iluminarse con emoción, sentí que gran parte de la seria conversación compartida con Edward quedaba reducida a precisamente algo sin trascendencia, ¿Cómo podría marcharme y no hacer el intento? ¿Cómo se me había pasado siquiera por la mente? Sin embargo, existía algo, una remota idea enterrada en lo más profundo de mi inconciente, que intentaba de una forma u otra; darme a conocer que éste era tan sólo el primer acercamiento a algo de lo que no querría alejarme jamás.

* * *

**Otro capítulo más y algo nuevamente aclarado. No puedo creer que se conocen tan poco y ya han pasado por tanto, pero sucede que dadas las circunstancias, este tipo de conversaciones no se podían dilatar demasiado. Eventualmente Bella iba a ver el cuadro, iba a enterarse de algo y la mejor manera de hacerlo era a través del personaje en persona. Tengo que decir si bien el parecido es grande, no es total, no es como que fueran hermanas gemelas o algo parecido.**

**Nuestro Edward-bipolar-cariñoso-personal que tiene pequeños gestos con Bells en este capítulo se irán viendo incrementados a lo largo de los próximos chaps. Cabe destacar que aún queda muuuuuuuuucho por resolver en todo esto de 'Oh te pareces a Caroline', pero también eso irá pasando a un segundo plano cuando vayamos concentrándonos en la verdadera relación de Eddie *no importa que no te guste el apodo, puedes venir a castigarme cuando quieras (A)* y Bella, que bien sabemos toda relación se caracteriza por celos, encuentros, flirteos, conversaciones, en fin… por lo que esperemos que pronto veamos todo eso entre ellos dos.**

**Agradecer, porque no tengo otra forma para decirles lo humilde y feliz que me hacen sentir cada uno de sus reviews. Esto es lo primero en serio que intento de Twilight, por lo que es tan hermoso encontrarse con este tipo de apoyo. Muchas gracias :D**

**Ya saben, mi blog y otras cosas en mi perfil. No teman comunicarse conmigo fuera del ámbito FF ;) no muerdo.  
**


	8. Bella

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**

* * *

  
**

De nuevo el bendito-tengo-ganas-de-lanzarte-a-un-acantilado despertador sonaba. Era la tercera vez durante esa mañana y no quería pensar que era cierto. ¡Hace cuánto me había acostado por Dios Santo! ¿Una hora, dos?

Esta semana estaba siendo más que tortuosa para mí, venía estudiando y trabajando a diario, sentía que faltaba poco para mi derrumbe personal. Aunque, sólo podía quejarme de lo académico, porque ciertamente dentro de lo que respectaba el trabajo en la casa de los Cullen, de… Edward, todo andaba más que bien. _Mucho_ más que bien. Excelente.

El aire de pertenencia y calidez que me rodeaba cada vez que pisaba un centímetro de ese hogar me regocijaba en sensaciones que desconocía. Nunca había conocido lo que era estar todos juntos en un mismo lugar, debido a la constante separación que tenía con uno de mis padres por lo del temprano divorcio. Por lo que convivir un mes completo con esta familia había sido más allá de lo grandioso.

Conocer a Edward, _conocer realmente a Edward _se había hecho parte de mi diario vivir, una meta del día, algo que me mantenía con un pie en la realidad y otro en la fantasía. Porque si había algo cierto de él durante este último tiempo era que no podía ser verdad. Era imposible conocer a un hombre de esa edad con tales virtudes y cualidades.

Cosa que alimentaba mi actual situación. Una verdaderamente patética, que estaba caracterizada por el llamado "Hiatus obligado en materia de relaciones amorosas". Alice había sido la primera en entusiasmarse con la idea de intervenir en mi vida social; por lo que el planeamiento de citas con numerosos muchachos de la Universidad fue parte de su plan para hacerme feliz, como ella lo había citado. Yo lo llamaba "Sáquenme-de-aquí-yo-no-pedí-estar-con-alguien-que-sólo-mira-mis-senos".

No hace falta recalcar que había sido en extremo, un fracaso. Cada vez que salía con alguien terminaba llamando antes de tiempo a Alice o Rose para pedirles, _implorarles_, que me sacaran de allí. Pero lejos, la peor experiencia de todas se había convertido la de Mike Newton. ¿Es que acaso sólo el nombre te implicaba algo, alguna cosa remota de idiotez?

Lo más increíble de todo, es que seguía en el intento de querer salir conmigo y parecía que algo lo había pegado a mí, porque en cada momento que salía de clases o iba a la cafetería, al baño, al dormitorio… Sí, ahí estaba él. Con su cabello perfecto y ojos azules, su presencia avasalladora y popular.

Era precisamente eso lo que no me permitía llegar más allá de la cena con cada uno de aquellos chicos. Eran usualmente inmaduros, las temáticas no abundaban, además cuando me quedaba mirándolos con detenimiento, notaba la ausencia de cabello castaño con toques cobrizos, un par de ojos verde esmeralda, aquella mandíbula pronunciada y fuerte… patéticamente, ninguno era Edward. Y aquello me irritaba por decir lo menos.

¿Por qué justamente mi jefe, una persona joven que había estado casado con alguien tan parecido a mí, precisamente tenía que volverse foco de mi atención?

Cada detalle de la vida cotidiana me hacía recordarlo, algún nombre de un libro que sabía, le gustaría. Porque luego de horas de conversación continua en el comedor de su casa junto a un café, ya reconocía sus gustos literarios. La música que inundaba mi cuarto y cada vez que oía algo que especialmente me emocionaba o gustaba, Alice llegaba a refregarme en la cara que era un favorito de su hermano. Todo, _absolutamente todo_ me hacía pensar en él.

¿Qué significaba aquello?

¿Qué por primera vez tenía un jefe que era mi amigo también? Es decir, amigos… la palabra amigo es muy general, quizás debería decir conocidos que comparten información de sus vidas y tienen cosas en común, sin embargo no se invitan a salir o van al cine juntos, o beben algo de vez en cuando o…

Suspiré desgraciada.

Realmente me estaba convirtiendo en un caso digno de revisión psicológica. Tiré la manta a un lado y el frío me invadió por completo. Eran las cinco de la mañana y este horario había venido siendo habitual durante la semana. Tenía que estudiar para un examen que por decir lo menos era difícil, por lo que me propuse estudiar por las mañanas y noches cuando no me encontraba en alguna clase o estudiando.

Volvió a sonar el despertador y no pude encontrarlo por ningún lugar, posiblemente se había caído detrás de la cama –como de costumbre. —No me digas que otra vez son las cinco de la mañana por favor —exclamó somnolienta la pequeña demonio desde el otro lado de la habitación. A la pobre la había estado sometiendo a esta tortura de hace varios días. Me disculpé con una media sonrisa, dedicándome entre medio a encontrar el bendito teléfono celular. Estiré la mano y… ¡Bingo!

—Lo siento Al, prometo que te recompensaré cuando todo esto termine —susurré en la mediana oscuridad del cuarto.

La escuché bufar y decir cosas sin sentido, hasta que sorpresivamente la vi mover el cobertor que la tapaba, hace tan sólo segundos atrás. —No podré dormir, por lo que te ayudaré en esto —dijo rápidamente. Se levantó y puso la bata, junto con sus zapatillas de levantar—. ¡Quiero café latte con espuma de leche de soya!

No podía creerlo, ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta y le daba toda la energía a tan sólo ciertas personas?

—¿Y tú Bella? Sabes bien que no se puede comenzar el día sin un delicioso y nutritivo desayuno —reprendió amistosamente. A ratos me hacía recordar a mi madre.

—No puedo pensar aún, tengo las neuronas pegadas en la cabeza —respondí a la vez que hacía pequeños círculos en las sienes, con ambas manos—. Supongo que un café negro está bien.

—Ok, iré a comprar en un rato a Starbucks… ¿A las diez era tu examen?

—Ahá —asentí, buscando mis cuadernos y libros, donde sabía; estaban mis guías con pequeñas cuotas que había remarcado con destacador—. Estoy muy nerviosa… es mi primer examen y… y ¿Qué sucede si salgo mal?

Me senté en la cama, acongojada y frustrada. Quizás no era muy buena idea eso de trabajar y estudiar, estaba excesivamente cansada y sólo llevábamos un mes. Alice se sentó a mi lado y me miró con cariño, pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros. —No serías la única linda, esto de la Universidad a veces puede ser complicado, pero ya estás acá y es por algo… estoy segura de ti, estoy segura que rendirás y te irá excelente en ese examen querida Bella, tan segura como que mi trasero luce como acero.

No pude evitar reír ante su comentario. A pesar de todo y sus constantes locuras y entrometidas en mi vida, Alice era mi pequeña hada madrina, una excelente amiga y compañera. La adoraba con gran parte de mi ser. Me hacía sentir menos sola en un lugar donde a veces me sentaba a pensar que nadie de mi familia estaba para contarle cómo me sentía o si necesitaba algo.

Después de un momento salió a buscar los cafés, mientras yo seguía leyendo. A ratos mi cabeza cobraba vida propia y se permitía mover hacia el respaldo de la cama para descansar aunque sea cinco segundos. Sin embargo, el sonido de mi teléfono me despertó por completo. Solamente palpé en la cama hasta encontrarlo, no podía moverme.

—¿Diga?

Silencio.

Me senté en la cama y volví a hablar. —¿Quién habla? —alejé mi móvil para ver si reconocía el número—. Mire, no tengo tiempo, la verdad es que si ust-

—Isabella.

Llegué a ponerme de pie.

—¿E- Edward?

—Hola —dijo con una voz pequeña. Susurrando—. Perdón, ¿Te desperté?

—No, no en absoluto… ya estaba despierta… yo, bueno. ¿Sucede algo?

—Ehm, quería hablarte.

¿Tan temprano? ¿Qué hacía Edward a estas horas llamándome? ¿Y si algo había ocurrido con Lizzie o Adrian? El pulso se me aceleró en un cien porciento.

—Me preocupas —comenté. —Es muy temprano para que me estés llamando, para que… estés despierto.

—Sólo quería —dudó—, decirte que, espero que hoy sea un excelente comienzo para ti.

_¿Comienzo?_

—Edward, no entiendo perfectamente a qué te refieres, yo no sé-

—En tu examen —recordó.

El corazón se me hizo pequeño y luego se sobresaltó en reiterados e inminentes golpes. ¿Estaba preocupado por mí y mi estúpido examen? Cuando encontré nuevamente mi voz, me atreví a contestarle.

—¿Me estás llamando por eso? ¿De verdad?

—Claro que sí —rió con dulzura—, es algo muy importante el hecho de tener apoyo moral cuando comienzas tu labor en la Universidad, al menos así yo lo creo.

Reí, un tanto sorprendida. Edward podía ser tantas personas a la vez. Desde el personaje dulce y cariñoso, hasta el fuerte y omnipotente. Sólo terminaba demostrándome lo grandioso que era como ser humano y lo inmensamente difícil que sería que alguna vez se fijara en mí.

—Gracias —señalé genuinamente—. No tenías que hacerlo.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Hubo un silencio. Extraño, incómodo.

—Bueno, sólo te llamaba por eso y ya que estamos en esto, podrías registrar mi número telefónico, quién sabe si en algún momento necesites de mi ayuda y no sepas dónde localizarme, además de casa, claro.

—Muy bien, creo que te pondré en mi agenda de inmediato, aunque ahora lo lamentarás porque mi vida es un constante de cosas poco requeridas. Y usualmente necesito ayuda —tracé sugestivamente.

—Y yo no dudaré en prestártela cuando la necesites.

Sonreí como una idiota, pero luego abrí mis ojos y pensé que era una estúpida en soñar despierta a partir de frases increíblemente normales. Además yo había comenzado todo esto; moví mi cabeza y lancé una mirada a mis guías esparcidas por el suelo y a la ausencia de café, que quizás era el motivo de mi falta de coherencia.

—¿Necesitas seguir estudiando huh?

Mordí mi labio inferior. Asentí y al recordar que él no me estaba viendo, me golpeé en la frente.

—La verdad es que sí, no se trata de que mi compañero de comunicación sea aburrido o algo parecido —sonreí nerviosa—, pero prefiero seguir divisando esto e imaginar que me irá bien y-

—Te irá muy bien —acordó, su voz tenía ese aire de convencimiento que te hacía imposible decir lo contrario—, mucha suerte y adiós.

—Adiós, y ¿Edward? —aparté violentamente—. ¿Hoy a qué hora me necesitas en casa?

—¿Y piensas de verdad que luego de tu extra esfuerzo durante esta semana te haré venir para trabajar? —podía imaginármelo moviendo su cabeza, levemente irritado—. Hoy tienes la noche libre, descansa y… mantente a salvo.

Demoré en dar respuesta, si bien recibía de lo mejor esto de un descanso, por otro lado no quería privarme una noche de su presencia y la de los niños, por supuesto. —Está bien, gracias, de verdad.

—De nada, hasta luego —finalizó dando término a la llamada y sólo me respondía del oro lado el pitido incesante. Aún no creía demasiado que había tenido una conversación con Edward por teléfono y que había sido tan… normal.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro, miré el aparato que estaba en mis manos y alcancé el número. Sentí que la puerta sonaba, pero no podía desviar mi mirada. —¿Por qué tienes ese rostro de niño en navidad? ¿O de chica después de tener relac-

Eso me hizo despertar de mi ensoñación.

—Alice… —reprendí.

Miró hacia mis manos y enarcó una de sus cejas. —¿Con quién hablabas? ¿Y tan temprano? —sus manos estaban descansando al nivel de las caderas, los bebestibles estaban en la mesa.

—Con Edward —dejé salir sin percatarme.

Los ojos de Alice parecían como si hubiera ganado la lotería o hubiera visto una liquidación de Jimmy Choo's y Barneys unidos. Se aproximó hasta mí, lo más rápido que sus pequeños pies le permitían –y esos tacones absurdos-. —Cuéntamelo todo, ¿Qué es eso que mi hermano te llame a primeras horas de la mañana?

Di vueltas en mi cabeza, intentando descubrir algo que me sirviera para decirle a Alice y obstaculizar sus pensamientos, que siempre estaban relacionados con juntar a su hermano y a mí. Todo el cuento de las citas se había iniciado precisamente por mi negativa rotunda a "Seducir a Edward" como ella le había llamado.

¿Yo seduciendo a Edward Cullen? Já. Ni en mis mejores sueños.

—Alice, tu hermano me llamó tan sólo para desearme suerte en el examen y para decirme que tenía la noche libre —expliqué con naturalidad.

Volvió a arquear una de sus siempre-depiladas cejas. En cambio yo, con mi falta de tiempo…

—¿Nada más? —preguntó con recelo.

—Nada más —ratifiqué—, ¿Qué esperabas?

—No lo sé —dijo sin entusiasmo y quizás un poco, decepcionada. Sin embargo se volvió a mí con una sonrisa, _Oh oh_, alerté en mi mente. Eso jamás era algo bueno—. Entonces es muy conveniente que tengas esta noche libre porque… ¡Te tengo una cita con Matt McKenzie!

—¿¡Qué!? Alice —reclamé, llevando mis manos a los ojos—. No quiero tener otra cita, ¿Es que acaso no te acuerdas lo que fue la última con Mike?

—Pero Matt es diferente y además dijiste que me compensarías… —hizo una mueca de súplica y dolor en su rostro. _Maldito microbio manipulador_.

—Obvio que me acuerdo de lo que dije, pero… ¿Una cita? Quiero dormir y descansar y ¿No puede ser otra cosa?

—¿Quién fue la que te aguantó todos los días a las cinco de la mañana? —trazó con un aire bromista en su voz—. Oh, vamos Bella, será divertido.

—Entiéndeme Alice, no voy a ir. No, no. NO.

Ella sin embargo, sonreía.

-

Odio a Alice, la odio, la odio, la odio.

¿Qué hacía yendo a esta cita que había prometido no acudir?

_¡Argh!_ Apestaba ser tan débil en cuestión de toma de decisiones y hacer valer puntos de vista. Sólo bastaba que Alice pusiera esa cara de "Alguien golpeó a mis cachorros" y ya estaba diciendo **sí** con mayúscula y signos de exclamación.

Además, ¿Cómo dejaba que pusiera tacones en mis pies? ¿O un vestido en mi cuerpo?

Tenía mucho sueño, porque a penas había dormido unas cuántas horas después de dar mi examen, que por lo demás, no es por presumir, había sacado un 98% de 100. era increíble que toda la preparación de una semana se resumiera a una hora de aplicación y ahora me sintiera liviana como si pudiera hacer _cualquier_ cosa.

Excepto salir en una cita con un chico que sencillamente lo ubicaba de vista y de nombre.

Matt era… muy perfecto, pero no perfecto en una-Edward-Cullen-forma, sino en una soy-apuesto-y-lo-sé. Cosa que no iba conmigo, ¿En qué estaba pensando Alice al organizar una salida con este… con él?

Estaba esperando fuera del cuarto, a que él pasara por mí y ya estaba peleando con el mundo y el aire y el viento, porque no llegaba. Hacía frío y yo con vestido, si bien llevaba un abrigo, no era lo suficiente como para mantenerme templada.

Cuando comenzaba a desistir, noté que un automóvil de color negro se aproximaba hacia donde me encontraba, parpadeé severas veces. Este chico tenía dinero. Pero tenía poco de caballero.

Tuve que seguirlo un largo trecho, luego que me indicara con una de sus manos que no podía estacionarse allí. Primer punto negativo Alice, créeme que me la pagarás.

—Hola linda, ¿Te subes?

¿Quién demonios se creía que era, un tipo que le estaba pidiendo a una prostituta que le hiciera un trabajo?

Sonreí cínicamente y me acerqué para abrir la puerta de su… _Cadillac_, marca que logré ver en una pequeña muletita de uranio que estaba en el vehículo. La cerré con más fuerza de la necesaria y sus ojos parecieron salirse de órbita. Al parecer era de los típicos hombres que hablaba de su auto como si se tratara de su bebé.

—Hola Matt, mucho gusto —añadí con sarcasmo, pero él era un idiota, por lo que no lo sabría.

Seguía perplejo por mi "cariño" hacia su _bebé_. —H-hola Bella.

Suspiré y sólo esperé a que esta noche terminara, la única forma era haciendo todo más rápido. —¿A dónde vamos?

—Pensaba en ir a cenar, ¿Bailar después?

¿Bailar? Bailar. Já. Como si yo pudiera mover mis pies en sincronización ¡Por Dios Santo!

—Me parece perfecto —respondí, después de todo no pensaba pasar más allá de la cena. Algo haría, a alguien llamaría.

Los minutos se hicieron tortuosos en el camino hacia el _restaurant_. No era que Matt fuera _tan _malo, es que el concepto que tenía de sí mismo estaba caracterizado por un gran amor hacia cómo lucía, cómo hablaba, en fin. El ego de este chico era enorme, enorme a lo tamaño de la Antártica, enorme a lo tamaño de las caderas de mi abuela.

Entramos al sitio italiano donde comeríamos, al menos era hermoso y cálido, podría distraerme y mirar la arquitectura del lugar, o a las personas que estaban en él. Fue por decir lo menos, traumático cuando sentí su mano reposar en la parte pequeña de mi espalda al interactuar con la camarera. ¿Qué quería que pensaran, que éramos novios? Pfff.

_¡Basta Isabella Marie Swan!_ Estás siendo más que absurda con el chico, dale un respiro. No puedes seguir interactuando así solamente porque su cabello no tiene ese color de un centavo oxidado o sus ojos son más azules que verdes o si no habla con una voz aterciopelada, como si te abrazara cuando estás cerca de ella…

—¿Qué te gustaría cenar? —sonrió de medio lado, sin embargo, ni siquiera le llegaba a la punta del dedo del pie a-

—Cualquier cosa está bien, ¿Pollo? —dije después de echar un vistazo rápido al menú que tenía en mis manos. Él sonrió y asintió, ordenó nuestras comidas junto con los refrescos y nuevamente estábamos los dos solos y nuestra falta de conversación. Intenté hacer algo con eso—. ¿Y qué estudias?

—Oh, Ingeniería mecánica… ¿Tú?

—Literatura clásica… lo sé es aburrido —acoté, cuando note su rostro ciertamente frustrado.

—Para nada, me gusta leer.

—¿En serio? —esta vez estaba realmente curiosa.

—Sí, sobretodo los clásicos.

—Wow, no pensé que te gustara leer —dije sin pensar, pero me arrepentí de enseguida—. Es decir, no como… demasiado.

_Intento estéril._

—¿Sólo porque tengo una cara bonita?

Y de nuevo con el ego que le tapaba la cara. Sonreí condescendiente, aunque no segura de compartir lo dicho. La camarera trajo nuestros platos y comimos en silencio, entre una que otra intervención acerca de algo sin trascendencia o de la Universidad o la vez que se embriagó tanto que vomitó encima de la chica a la que se estaba ligando. Está de más decir que dejé el tenedor a un lado y mi plato también.

Cuando estaba inventando algo para dirigirme al baño y llamar a Alice para que se inmiscuyera en todo esto. Sonó de verdad mi teléfono celular, el número que había tan sólo grabado esta mañana estaba en la pantalla. El corazón me había comenzado a latir furiosamente.

—Disculpa Matt, debo contestar esto —él asintió sin decir palabra alguna.

Me alejé lo suficiente como para tener la suficiente intimidad en la conversación. Respiré varias veces antes de contestar. —¿Edward? —dije finalmente, casi sin voz.

—Bella.

¿Qué demonios había escuchado hace unos segundos?

¿Bella? ¿De los labios de Edward? ¿De los labios de _mi-súper-atractivo-quiero-llevarte-a-mi-cama-jefe_?

Las rodillas me temblaron tan sólo de escuchar su voz diciendo mi nombre. Sí, está bien Isabella contaba, pero… pero _¿Bella?_ Tenía ganas de hacerle un altar y besarlo. O tan sólo besarlo.

—¿Edward? —volví a repetir como una idiota.

—Bella, antes que cualquier cosa… ¿Estás ocupada? —su voz se escuchaba agitada y nerviosa. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

—Sí, no… no, no estoy ocupada —dije, mientras veía a lo lejos que Matt le dirigía una mirada a una de las camareras del lugar—, definitivamente no estoy ocupada —muté más bien para mí misma.

—Disculpa por llamarte, sé que durante la mañana te había dicho que… que no te necesitaría, pero… pero Lizzie está muy enferma, y arde en fiebre y cuando está consciente lo único que hace es llamarte y… Bella, estoy preocupado.

—Oh Dios… ¿Llamaste a un médico?

—Sí, está en vías de llegar, pero… no quier molestarte, de verdad-

—Estoy allá en veinte minutos —lo interrumpí, era estúpido que me dijera que no quería molestar mi noche cuando la pequeña Lizzie estaba enferma—. Distráela, ponle una compresa fría o algo para regular su temperatura, ya estoy ahí —prometí finalmente y ni siquiera escuché el gracias completo de su parte.

Me dirigía a la mesa y Matt me sonrió, hice lo mismo. —Mira Matt, lo siento mucho, mucho, pero la pequeña a la que cuido está muy enferma y debo ir a verla…

—Pero, estamos en medio de una cita.

—Sí, lo sé y de veras lo lamento, pero… ¿Te dije que la hija de mi jefe está enferma? ¿Y que para añadir a todo este cuento me llamó Bella? Bella, ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

—Pero, es así como te llamas —agregó confundido. Él no entendería nada. O sea, ¿Edward me había llamado Bella y él no lo entendía?

—Claro… tengo que irme, gracias por la cena. Espero que estés muy bien.

Y con eso desaparecí de allí, satisfecha de que no tuviera que generar ningún tipo de excusa. Sin embargo, para nada feliz de que la verdad significara que Elizabeth se sentía mal y tenía algo que desconocíamos. Tomé un taxi y le pedí que en lo posible, anduviera lo más rápido que pudiera.

Preocupada esperé a que las calles y minutos pasaran. Me estaba volviendo realmente impaciente y a cada dos minutos veía el reloj de pulsera. Con un aire de alivio, le pagué al conductor y corrí hacia la puerta de la mansión. No se demoró ni diez segundos que la mirada de Edward se encontrara con la mía. Su shock fue inminente a penas me vio, abrió el portón eléctrico y me aproximé a él.

—¿No estabas ocupada?

Enarcó una de sus cejas y obvié el tono de su voz, que por poco era molesto.

—Larga historia, ¿Dónde está Lizzie? —pregunté cuando entraba al hall y sacaba mi abrigo, estaba acostumbrada a la temperatura templada y reconfortante de este hogar.

—Está arriba, en su cuarto.

Asentí y cuando noté que mis tacones se volvían obstáculos, los saqué de mis pies, los que me agradecieron de inmediato. Subí las escalas, a una velocidad que ni yo misma controlaba, pero en un menor tiempo del imaginado estaba al lado de Lizzie y Adrian, el que estaba arrodillado a su lado, con una de sus manos tocando su mejilla.

—Hola bonito —le dije al pequeño, que me sonrió en seguida me vio. Me acerqué y le removí sus cabellos, un gesto que se había hecho propio de nosotros. Se sentó en mi regazo y acerqué una de mis manos hacia la frente de su hermanita. Ardía.

Tenía sus ojos cerrados y a cada tanto decía mi nombre y el de Edward. Cuando en un momento abrió sus ojos, le dije y le hice saber que estaba ahí con ella, que no la dejaría.

—N- no sé qué le sucede —comentó frustrado su padre, el que estaba en la puerta, mirando su reloj— Y este doctor aún no llega.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien —le reconforté, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir. Si era sincera, yo también estaba bastante preocupada.

Sólo pasaron cinco minutos cuando Lucía llegó para avisarnos que el Dr. Rossel estaba aquí. Bajé a Adrian de mis piernas y besé la frente de la pequeña que seguía murmurando palabras incoherentes en su estado de inconciencia. Con Edward quedamos que él se quedaría junto al doctor y que yo haría dormir a Adrian. Lo llevé a la cama, pero antes le dije varias veces que Lizzie se pondría bien, que todo estaría perfecto mañana por la mañana y que iríamos al parque a comer algodones de azúcar, mientras estábamos en la plaza de los globos. Parecía dichoso y feliz con la noticia, porque una maravillosa sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

Susurré palabras de afecto y fue más pronto de lo esperado que el pequeño se quedó completamente dormido. Acaricié su cabeza y salí de la habitación tan silenciosa como podía.

Por lo que fue un asombro cuando choqué con algo duro como el mármol y un grito ahogado escapó de mi boca. Puse una mano sobre ella y otra sobre mi corazón que golpeteaba fuerte en mi pecho. Edward me observaba sorprendido y asustado a su vez. —Lo siento —dijo en un susurro—. Iba a ver si necesitabas ayuda —indicó con su mano, torpemente—. ¿Cómo está?

Cuando me sentía bien como para hablar, contesté con una media sonrisa. —Dormido.

Él sonrió también e indicó hacia el dormitorio de Lizzie. —El doctor le dejó unos cuántos medicamentos y me comentó que necesita dormir mucho, porque lo más probable era que se hubiera contagiado de algún tipo de virus de tipo bacterial.

—¿Y Adrian y nosotros?

—Si Adrian comienza a tener síntomas, tenemos que darle los medicamentos que dejó para Lizz, creo que nosotros por ser adultos tenemos un poco más de suerte —pasó una de sus manos por el cabello, parecía cansado.

—¿Sólo eso? —él asintió—. Entonces, ¿está bien?

—Sí, afortunadamente todo está bien —indicó casi sin aire. Me observó detenidamente y parecía dudoso de decir algo, pero finalmente lo hizo—. Perdón si te molesté… yo sé que te dije que descansaras hoy y lo siento muchísimo, porque estoy seguro que mentiste cuando te pregunté si estabas ocupada.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? —crucé mis brazos. Simulando que estaba molesta por ello.

—Tu vestimenta, tu aspecto.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado acá, me miré el vestido azul que abrazaba mis casi-inexistentes curvas, me sonrojé furiosamente al devolverle la mirada.

—Sí, ahm… lo que sucede es que estaba en una cita-

—¿Cita? —preguntó rápidamente, interrumpiéndome.

—Sí, aunque no era tan… tan como una cita, porque, porque no era muy divertido y yo no lo conocía y-

—¿No lo conocías?

—No, lo que pasa es que Alice,

—¿Alice? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto? —me observó con sus ojos agrandados—. No me digas, no me digas que intentó el mismo estúpido experimento que comigo.

—¿Y qué estúpido experimento fue precisamente?

Movió su cabeza y sonrió sin humor. —Alice es… increíble.

—Lo sé… —muté silenciosa.

Lo vi suspirar cansado y no pude evitar hacerme cargo de él. —¿Quieres un té?

Su mirada se detuvo en mí, sorprendido. —¿No tienes que… irte?

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No, no… a contrario. Algo de compañía me vendría bien.

Sonreí genuinamente y con el corazón golpeteándome el pecho de manera violenta. Caminamos en silencio y Edward preguntó. —Perdón por no preguntar antes, pero por todo lo acontecido… ¿Qué tal el examen?

Parecía avergonzado. Y un leve rubor se esparció en sus mejillas.

—Muy bien la verdad, estoy muy cansada, pero supongo que el esfuerzo valió la pena.

—Me alegra, estoy muy feliz por ti.

—Gracias —bajé la mirada, ahora sintiéndome _yo_ avergonzada.

Llegando a la cocina, puse el calentador eléctrico y saqué el té de uno de los cubículos; junto con dos mug's. Si bien estaba templado, acaricié mis brazos desnudos con fervor. Edward se acercó y lentamente pasó su dedo índice por mi brazo izquierdo, eso bastó para que todo mi cuerpo se prendiera en calidez. Parecía como si una polilla estuviera rozando mi piel, era delicado y casi inhumano. Tragué sonoramente y él, haciéndose conciente de su acto, se alejó, pero sólo un poco.

—¿Frío?

Sonreí. —Sólo un poco. Pero el té me hará sentir mejor.

—Puedo subir el aire caliente, si quieres.

_¿Acaso no notaba que ya estaba temperándome por su sola presencia?_

Negué y el sonido del clic del agua caliente, me despertó de la burbuja en que estaba. Me alejé y serví en los dos tazones el líquido caliente. Cuando tomaba un sorbo, el sonido arrullador de su voz me distrajo. —¿Y era… apuesto el chico?

Él bebió de su mug. Mirando hacia el horizonte.

—¿Quién?

—El… el de la cita, que no era cita —rió cuidadoso, esperando mi respuesta con una absurda preocupación.

—Él, era un tanto… especial.

Esta vez rió abiertamente. —Oh, ya veo… no fue del todo bien.

—No, la verdad que no. Eso del ego y el creerse apuesto o atractivo no me agrada.

—Es lo más parecido a un balde de agua fría, creo que aquello dirigido a una mujer es igual mente desagradable —dijo naturalmente.

Al menos eso jamás sucedería conmigo. ¿Yo creerme bella? Menuda desfachatez.

—Creo que sí —acoté dudosa. Bebí un sorbo del té que seguía caliente.

—¿Quieres pasar al hall?, podemos sentarnos si quieres —estableció Edward, con su mug en mano y una sonrisa cálida en su rostro. Asentí y partimos a los sencillos y reconfortantes sillones que se encontraban allí. Nos sentamos en el mismo, largo y espacioso. El aire era ciertamente incómodo y ni siquiera sabía muy bien por qué. Sin embargo algo se me vino a la mente, cuando me vi ahí, junto a él.

—¿Edward?

—¿Mmm? —mutó, después de tomar del bebestible y voltear su cabeza rápidamente hacia mí.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —no esperé precisamente a que me contestara, podría decir que no y yo me quedaría sin mi respuesta—. ¿Por qué me llamaste Bella?

—¿Huh? —parecía confundido. Decidí explicárselo.

—Cuando me llamaste esta noche, lo primero que dijiste fue Bella y no… _Isabella_ como me llamas siempre —ahora que lo decía, parecía una idiota aburrida.

Él me miró absorto y decidió jugar con el elemento que tenía en sus manos. —No me di cuenta —respondió despreocupado.

—Oh… —fue mi vaga réplica.

Se volvió a mí, con sus ojos verdes más profundos que nunca y con un aire de expectación que me provocó escalofríos en mi espina dorsal. —¿Por qué, te desagradó?

Negué violentamente con mi cabeza. Tragué de forma sonora. —No, en absoluto… me gustó mucho, mucho, _mucho_. Porque así es como me gusta que me llamen y tú todo el tiempo me decías Isabella aquí o allá y yo no sabía qué decirte porque, porque tú eres mi jefe y posiblemente te molestaría si yo- No sé que estoy diciendo, perdón.

Su risa profunda y perfecta llegó a mis oídos después de aquel patético discurso. Lo miré perpleja, a ratos luchando con mi propia sonrisa. —¿Te estás riendo de mí?

—A veces piensas mucho las cosas, ¿No?

Un rubor furioso coloreó mis mejillas. Bajé la mirada y mordí mi labio inferior, ¿Qué podía decirle, que no? Si era la reina del pensamiento y razonamiento, ¿Por qué no podía sentirme más libre en cuestión de mis ideas o lo que quería hacer?

Se acercó y alzó mi mentó con sus dedos, que se encontraban tibios. —No sabía que era tan importante para ti —esta vez parecía serio—. Prometo de ahora en adelante llamarte Bella. Si así lo deseas, claro.

_Oh, de nuevo el corazón estaba haciendo de las suyas en mi interior. _

—Por supuesto que sí y sobretodo si proviene de ti —comenté en un susurro. Esto de tenerlo tan cerca idiotizaba mis ideas un poco más de lo normal. _Me deslumbraba_.

—¿Y por qué es así? —él también susurraba. Era como si en el fondo supiera lo que me provocaba, porque todo en su pose era digno de las criaturas más perfectas de todos los tiempos e historia.

—Porque eres Edward y… y porque eres mi jefe.

—¿Sólo eso?

—Y porque eres el padre de Lizzie y Adrian y…, me caes bien.

Él rió y yo lo tomé como una cuota para que mi cerebro diera pie al _vómito-de-palabras._

—Y porque eres un caballero y eres agradable e inteligente. Y exitoso.

—Jesucristo Bella, no sabía que me tenías en tan alta esti-

—Y porque me importas.

—…ma.

Concluimos los dos al mismo tiempo. Yo sin aire, él con sus ojos agrandados y sorprendidos.

Oh no, no. ¿Yo dije eso? _Mierda, mierda, mierda. _¿Tanto se me dificultaba siquiera tener un control sobre lo que decía? ¿Por qué para algunas cosas era tan racional y para otras era tan estúpida? Mira que decirle a tu jefe que te importaba con esa falta de aire como si se tratara de la bendita película de Romeo y Julieta. Él seguía observándome extrañado, sin embargo complacido, satisfecho. No sé de qué la verdad.

Él se aproximó hasta mí cuando notó que bostezaba, tomó una de las mantas que estaba cercano al sofá y me rodeó con ella. —Debes descansar, estuviste sobre exigida esta semana y ni siquiera te has recuperado lo suficiente.

Le quedé mirando y al notar lo genuino de sus palabras, sólo me imaginé que pensó que lo que había dicho hace un rato era a causa de mi falta de sueño. Así como cuando alguien dice "te amo" con mucho alcohol en su sangre y deja de ser válido.

El sueño invalidaba mis palabras.

Y no sabía si eso me gustaba o no.

Aún así, recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y me permití cerrar los ojos. Su aroma embriagador y la tranquilidad del lugar aturdiéndome. O quizás, en realidad, tenía sueño y Edward tenía razón.

Ya habría tiempo para hablar con Edward.

Ya habría tiempo para decirle que de verdad, verdad, verdad me importaba.

Y ya habría tiempo para que él me hiciera caer al suelo, con su eventual y obvia respuesta.

Pero ahora, ahora estaba en mi propio lugar feliz, junto a él.

Él daba ligeros golpecitos en mi brazo y aquello me fue relajando hasta el punto que no sabía cuándo me sumergí en el estado de inconciencia.

* * *

**Ok, me demoré chicas. (Y yo sé que había dicho que lo haría antes) La cosa es que mi lapot está OUT, ni idea qué le sucede, sólo sé que no me prende y afortunadamente no tenía nada escrito que se haya borrado o algo por el estilo, pero me costó sentarme a escribir un nuevo capítulo, porque estoy en el compu de mi hermano y su teclado es raro y me gusta el apretadito de mi PC.**

**Gracias por los reviews y los hermosos comentarios, el hecho de que me agreguen a FF y Alertas hace que me agrade más escribir esta historia que de por sí me gusta mucho. Lamento si a veces no contesto sus RW, pero no estaré tanto en Internet como quisiera.**

**Espero que todas anden más que bien y a las personas que recién comienzan a leer. ¡Bienvenidas!**

**Nos vemos en un próximo chap.**

**PD* El atuendo de Bella en mi perfil ;)**


	9. Sensaciones

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**EPOV**

Sabía que esto sería un problema. De verdad, a penas la vi aquella vez en la cocina de mi casa supe que Isabella Swan sería un gran problema. Y no quería ser injusto con ella –aunque así me estaba sintiendo en la actualidad- pero ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que pensar cuando la reencarnación de mi mujer fallecida se instalaba en _mi _hogar cuidando a _mis_ hijos?

O sea, la palabra _reencarnación_ quizás es demasiado, pero aunque sea una leve similitud entre el amor de mi vida y… y ella, ya era un problema. Y por supuesto sólo Edward Cullen podía aceptarla en su casa, para verla a diario. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Sí, adivinan bien.

Un masoquista.

Hace algún tiempo, a regañadientes, llegué a consultar a uno de los psiquiatras más connotados de la ciudad de Seattle. Y es que la realidad se me hacía cada vez más difícil (en cuestión de mantenerme normal), además los fármacos que me había robado de la clínica de mi padre ya no hacían efecto para mi insomnio.

Después de muchas sesiones de carácter multidisciplinario, consideraron que no era necesario un psiquiatra sino un psicólogo. Como si yo considerara que "conversar con alguien" me solucionaría mis problemas.

¡Por supuesto que no! Yo lo único que esperaba al momento de pedir esas citas eran unas cuántas recetas para píldoras y seguir con mi vida, sin embargo no lo obtuve, jamás lo hice. Por lo que con el dolor que me significaba _tuve_ que… expresar, decir y lamentar todo lo que había sucedido con mi mujer ante un desconocido. Y como yo había previsto, no alivianó en ninguna medida todo lo acontecido. Por lo que desistí a las tres sesiones trabajadas, pero antes de eso una palabra quedó rondando en mi mente. Una que el "especialista" había utilizado un par de veces, quizás unas veinte.

_Masoquista. _

El sólo hecho de imaginarla hacía que mi rostro hiciera una mueca de disgusto. ¿Cómo podía siquiera mencionar aquella palabra, sugiriendo que estaba ligada a mí? Pfff. Masoquista era… era desquiciado, inútil, incoherente, insuficiente a lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento de mi vida.

Sin embargo, ahora podía decir que el psicólogo era algo visionario para trabajar, porque… hace algunos días atrás me había encontrado realizando actos que eran propios de personas a quienes connotaban aquel… adjetivo. Y que por decir los menos, me asustaban.

Como aquel día que me sorprendí buscando entre la ropa de Caroline, alguna esencia de su olor para sentir que no me estaba volviendo un desequilibrado.

O como el último martes, donde ingresé al cuarto de Bella –al menos el que tenía aquí cuando se hospedaba- intentando encontrar similitudes entre un olor u otro.

Y el peor de todos, cuando ayer, antes que llamara a Bella, por todo el asunto de Lizzie, me sorprendiera viendo el video de nuestro matrimonio y lo pusiera en repetición al momento del "Sí, acepto" solamente para recordar si había otro momento de mayor felicidad en mi vida –apartando claro, el nacimiento de mis hijos-.

Fue el primer instante en que sentí que tenía un vacío en mi interior, fue la primera vez que sentí que estaba roto y algo… algo ligeramente masoquista. Sobretodo cuando intenté encontrar un parecido entre el rostro de forma de corazón de Bella, con el alargado y agraciado de Caroline.

¡Urgh! Era un asco de persona, siendo injusto con una chica que no tenía nada que ver con esto, pero que sin embargo cada vez se estaba volviendo más un imán para mí. Porque sencillamente, **no podía **alejarme de ella, aunque sabía que tenía que hacerlo. _Tengo_ que hacerlo. Porque de otro modo la arruinaré con mis asuntos.

Lo sé, me estaba volviendo literalmente loco.

Incluso ahora, cuando no podía moverme, aún sabiendo que en cualquier minuto ella despertaría y mi autoconfianza se haría pudín en el suelo de esta habitación. Porque ya era demasiado con sentirla tan cerca de mí, su piel, su aroma, su voz… ¡Dios, su voz! Que era tan suave y delicada en mis oídos, cuando se atrevía a pronunciar mi nombre en sus sueños… ¿Qué significaría aquello… que estaba soñando algo bueno? Mi corazón hizo un movimiento extraño ante el pensamiento… o quizás… ¿Había sido todo una pesadilla?

Casi como en cuota, sentí severas cosas a la vez, desde sonidos –algo lejanos- hasta un movimiento muy cercano a mí y que provocó algo extraño en mis reacciones… humanas. Despacio sentí como Bella se movía, despertando y otorgando su primera mirada al día que comenzaba, aquello me hizo sentir ridículamente contento, es como si de pronto me viera todos los días con ella, esperando que despertara ante el mundo una y otra vez.

Qué sentimiento más parecido al que tenía con mis hijos…

Edward Cullen eres oficialmente ridículo. ¿Cómo podía ser que pensara todo tipo de co…s…a…s? No pude terminar la frase en mi cabeza, porque una de las imágenes más perfectas y más cálidas, me hizo perder todo tipo de coherencia en mi cerebro. Isabella había abierto sus ojos, de ese tono chocolate caliente, tan especial… tan familiar que creo, me apartó de mi ser por al menos unos cuántos segundos.

Qué r a r o.

Ella sonreía, como si estuviera soñando aún, con nubes y arco iris, con árboles y flores, porque aquel gesto era lo más parecido al de satisfacción plena. Como aquel grado de felicidad absoluta, como aquel día de mi "Sí, acepto".

¡Basta Cullen-alias-soy-un-masoquista! ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Y tan rápido como había abierto sus orbes, éstas se fijaron en mí. Creo que jamás me había sentido tan expuesto en mi vida, como si con una sola mirada pudiera saber todo lo que pensaba. Tan extrañas sensaciones que me envolvían cuando estaba cerca de esta criatura.

Esta vez sonrió más grande aún y se regocijó en mis brazos, moviéndolos con su cuerpo entero… ¡Hey, aguarda! Hace tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de una mujer… ¿Y justo tenía que ser Bella… en serio? Sentí como si toda restricción que en algún momento me había propuesto al estar cerca de ella, se hubiera esfumado por la ventana. Lo peor de todo es que creo que ella había… percibido mi… mi asunto. Porque sus ojos se abrieron como platos al momento que volteaba todo su cuerpo, justamente alcanzando mi… _problema_ con una de sus manos. Un sonido, casi parecido a un silbido se escapó de sus labios.

—¡Joder! —dejó salir, extremadamente avergonzada—. Lo siento… lo siento muchísimo.

Casi susurraba, y yo no podía creer que esto estaba realmente sucediendo… ¿Es que si había un Dios me tenía tanto desprecio que siempre me ponía en situaciones al borde de mi línea de cordura?

Al parecer sí.

—_¿Qué significa joder? _

Escuché a lo lejos, _no tan lejos_. Desvié mi mirada del rostro casi púrpura de Bella y me encontré con una imagen maravillosa… si estabas sacando fotografías para postales de navidad. Porque toda mi familia estaba ahí de pie, con sonrisas extrañas en sus rostros. Isabella golpeó su frente ante el sofá al cerciorarse de lo mismo que yo.

—Esas son cosas de personas adultas, son cosas que solamente las pueden decir ellos, por lo que tú pequeña Bee, shhh —aseguró Lucía. Tenía que asegurarme de subirle el sueldo para la próxima vez. Ya no era la primera vez que me echaba una mano ante mis irresponsabilidades.

—S… sí, son palabras que… que dicen los adultos cuando, cuando están felices.

Lancé una mirada a Bella que había abierto su boca, sólo para empeorar las cosas. Me contestó con una mirada de perdón, no podía culparla… este momento era uno de los más bizarros de mi vida. sonreí, cuando ella volvió a golpear su cabeza contra el sofá, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

—¿Entonces ahora estás feliz señorita Bella, porque dormiste con mi papi?

La sonrisa del rostro de Lizzie me hizo cerciorar que estaba siendo muy irresponsable en la crianza de mis hijos, o quizás no en la crianza, pero sí estaba permitiendo que se hicieran ideas absolutamente equívocas de tod-

—Sí —contestó segura la voz de mi lado. Tuve que volver a mirarla, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí?—. Yo estoy feliz de haber despertado… ¡Y darme cuenta que ya estás mejor pequeña!

Eso era cierto, ¿Cómo había funcionado el medicamento tan deprisa?

—Eso es de lo más correcto que he escuchado hoy —dijo la mujer adulta, con una pequeña broma en sus labios. Me arrepentía de haber pensado en el aumento de remuneración—. Porque esta demonio está despierta desde, por lo menos, las siete de la mañana y está energética. Muy energética.

Elizabeth parecía satisfecha con eso, porque sonrió grandemente, lanzando su pequeño dedo pulgar al aire y haciendo un guiño en esos lindos y expresivos ojos. No pude evitar sonreír ante la imagen, después de todo no me podía quejar… mi hija estaba bien y sana… Adrian parecía estarlo también. Eso _ya_ era un alivio.

Escuché la gloriosa melodía de parte de los labios de Bella, que al parecer también había encontrado satisfactorio todo este último momento. Lucía nos lanzó una mirada exhaustiva y creo que eso fue suficiente para que todo sonido cesara. Pidió disculpas y tomó a los chicos a regañadientes, porque éstos le exigían que los dejara con Bella, que ella los llevaría al parque y al zoológico. Sin embargo, ella sabía que teníamos que estar a solas, aunque sea por un instante.

Suspiré y me puse de pie, a penas nos encontrábamos –de nuevo- sólo los dos en este cuarto. Me moví nervioso y en extremo, incómodo. Sonreí, sin sentir ni una cuota de humor o algo parecido, Bella estaba con su cabeza y mirada hacia el suelo.

¿Tenía que ser yo quién hablara primero o, debía esperar a que ella acotara algo a este… extraño momento?

Respiré profundamente y decidí que si alguien debía decir algo, ése era yo.

—Mira Bella-

—Lo siento Edward-

Comentamos a la par. Ambos nos miramos y no pudimos evitar sonreír ante lo bizarro de este instante.

—De verdad, lo siento mucho, mucho, MUCHO. Yo no sé qué me pasó y luego me sentí abrumada por… —no pudo proseguir, ya que un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro. Ya me imaginaba a qué se estaba refiriendo—. Y luego Lizzie y todo pasó tan de pronto y yo aún no despertaba del todo y… lo siento.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, todo sucedió muy rápido y creo que yo… —suspiré y llevé una de mis manos a mi cabello, sintiendo como el rubor iba subiendo cada vez más hasta llegar a mi cuello—, también tengo algo de culpa en todo lo que pasó… así que lo siento.

—No Edward, no lo lamentes, no fue nada… _malo_ —ella se puso de pie y aunque sentía aquella campana de alerta en mi cerebro, no pude moverme al notar que se acercaba a mí—. Tienes marcas bajo tus ojos —dijo, casi susurrando y cambiando el tema, a medida que tocaba con la punta de sus dedos la parte que había señalado.

—Supongo que no dormí del todo bien.

El rostro de Bella se desconfiguró de arrepentimiento y bajó rápidamente sus brazos. Algo de entendimiento se hacía notar en su mirada y rió sin humor, mientras movía su cabeza. Comprendí que mis palabras habían tenido un significado indeseado. Me acerqué y removí su mirada del suelo, cuando tomé su mentón en mi mano. —Dormir aquí no fue lo inadecuado, fueron otros aspectos los que no me permitieron hacerlo… está todo bien —señalé con seguridad, después de todo sabía que lo relevante para mis horas de insomnio era la ausencia de medicamentos. Ella sonrió y volvió a tocar mi rostro, acto que provocó que todo mi cuerpo entrara en una especie de frenesí… ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no estaba con una mujer, que ahora cada vez que me tocaba _una en particular_, ciertas… reacciones acudían a mi sistema?

Me alejé rápidamente, no queriendo invitar a otro momento embarazoso entre los dos. Uno por la mañana, bastaba y sobraba. Tenía que alejarme de Bella, tenía que hacerlo, no estaba bien que tuviera ese tipo de cercanía con la niñera de mis hijos y aunque no lo fuera… ella era una chica y yo… yo era joven, pero había hecho mucho con mi vida y no íbamos a la par… además, ni siquiera sabía si… _Cullen, deja de pensar cosas que no son._

Me volteé y creo que Bella notó la preocupación en mí, porque su rostro cambió por completo –otra vez-.

—Tengo que irme… debo trabajar y tú también —ella asintió despacio, sin dejar de mirarme. Aquello me ponía nervioso—. Adiós Isabella.

Y con eso salí de ahí como un león enjaulado. Sabía que estaba siendo más que injusto con ella y posiblemente ahora estaba más confundida que nunca conmigo, pero… ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Darle una oportunidad a lo que me estaba sucediendo? De ninguna manera, no tenía en mente hacerle más difícil todo a Bella, no quería ocasionarle más problemas, no quería… enterarme que lo que _yo_ sentía, _no_ le acongojaba de la misma forma a ella.

Por lo que cuando al fin llegué a mi cuarto tomé la decisión más idiota y a la vez más racional. Tomé el _blackberry_ que estaba en la mesa de luz y telefoneé al primer contacto que tenía en él. Cuando sentí el pitido desde la otra línea, hablé rápidamente. —Mark, ¿Recuerdas aquel viaje a Corea que había suspendido? Ahá, quiero hacerlo… ahora.

* * *

**BPOV**

—¿Qué sucedió Lucía, llamó Edward?

Movió su cabeza y dejó el teléfono descansando nuevamente en la mesa de la gran sala. —Eran los Señores Cullen, preguntaban precisamente por Edward.

—Oh.

La decepción me invadió por completo, _por enésima_ vez durante estas dos últimas semanas. Estas dos _largas_ semanas donde no sabíamos nada de Edward. Al menos yo, porque más de una vez había llamado cuando yo me encontraba precisamente en alguna clase, a veces falté a más de una, para ver si tenía la suerte de encontrarme con su voz. Sin embargo, nada.

Era como si tuviera un detector o un informante, que siempre sabía cuándo llamar y cuándo no. Lo que yo no tenía claro era… el por qué me estaba evitando… sí, la última vez que estuvimos juntos en una misma habitación, por un desafortunado movimiento alcancé un lugar… algo… íntimo de Edward y, a pesar que había sido de lo más incómodo, pensé que lo habíamos superado.

Supongo que estaba equivocada, porque ese mismo día, cuando salí de la ducha él ya había partido hacia Corea por un viaje de negocios, Lucía dijo que había sido algo de último minuto y que tenía que ser atendido con la mayor rapidez posible. Sin embargo, algo me hizo sentir… pensar que había tenido que ver con ese episodio de la mañana, no sólo "aquello", sino todo.

Sus palabras, mi tacto, sus ojos.

¡Dios! Creo que estoy enamorada de mi jefe.

Y eso es verdaderamente idiota, porque ni siquiera en un sueño remoto él podría fijarse en mí y sé que voy rumbo al fracaso y-

—¿Te sucede algo Bella?

—No, nada Lu… ¿Me voy a dar una ducha, sí?

—Está bien pequeña, recuerda que debes llevar a los niños al parque hoy.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Gracias Lucía, nos vemos en un segundo.

Subí a mi dormitorio, o al menos al que había sido mi dormitorio durante estas dos semanas. Porque claro, una cosa era que Edward no se dignara a dirigirme la palabra y otra muy diferente, es que estuviera por poco viviendo en esta casa recibiendo el doble de mi sueldo normal, sólo por mantenerme cerca de los chicos. Situación que comunicó a través de terceros y no directamente.

Me bañé velozmente y puse un vestido a media pierna. Estos días habían estado calurosos y raramente yo había estado utilizando vestidos. Lizzie y Adrian ya me esperaban en la puerta cuando bajé decidida a llevarlos lejos de esta casa. Sonreí al verlos tan ansiosos y tomé mis documentos y grité una despedida desde la salida.

Nos dirigíamos al parque nuevamente, hace días esto se había vuelto una especie de hábito. Ellos corrían directo al área de patinaje y se ponían a realizar aquello durante un buen rato, no sin antes ponerles las respectivas codilleras, rodilleras y casco. Jamás podría estar lo suficientemente tranquila, pero para eso estaban mis ojos, los que usualmente se volvían a ellos, cada tanto.

Yo aprovechaba de ponerme a leer, cosa que no había hecho hace tiempo porque siempre estaba ocupada estudiando para un examen o limpiando el apartamento, lugar donde no estaba hace rato. Estoy segura que Alice estaba muy feliz por su tiempo a solas con Jasper. Suspiré con un pequeño aire de envidia, a veces me preguntaba cómo sería tener a alguien que te amara de esa forma, tan incondicional… tan especial, tan humana. Algo que jamás había experimentado en mis cortos dieciocho años.

Fue en ese momento que mi corazón se destrozó al escuchar el chillido de un niño a lo lejos. Partí corriendo hacia donde se encontraban Lizzie y Adrian y fue mayor mi impresión y terror al cerciorarme que el que se encontraba en el suelo era Adrian. Me acerqué de lo más rápido y lo tomé en mis brazos, mientras Lizzie lloraba con hipo.

—Todo va a estar bien pequeña Bee, sólo tengo que ver a tu hermanito… ¿Tú tranquila, sí?

Desvié mi mirada hacia el niño que sostenía y noté que el problema era en uno de sus brazos. Oh Dios, se lo había quebrado. ¡¿Cómo demonios había sido tan irresponsable?!

—Mírame Adrian —sugerí al enano, mientras le tomaba el brazo—. Sé que esto duele, pero vas a sanar mucho antes de lo que piensas.

Y no era ninguna broma, estaba hablando la experta en torceduras, mordeduras, quebraduras y accidentes de todo tipo.

—Disculpa, te vi desde lejos. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde provenía la voz y probablemente por la impresión de un hombre hablándome, sólo asentí. Cuando luego encontré mi voz, comenté. —Gracias, es que me encuentro sola y no traje un automóvil, porque no lo creí necesario… ¿Es bueno caminar, sabes? Y, y creo que tengo que llevar a este pequeño campeón lo más rápido a un hospital, porque sé por experiencia que esto duele y mucho.

Vómito de palabras. Eso había sido lo anterior.

El hombre rió y tomó en brazos a la pequeña Lizzie que no dejaba de llorar, pero que sin embargo en sus brazos se distrajo con los músculos de sus brazos, porque a cada tanto los apretaba y reía. _Pequeña demonio A.K.A Alice._

—Lo siento si te estoy quitando tiempo, y todo es mi culpa… tuve que haber sido más precavida. Soy una irresponsable-

—¡Hey! Nunca había visto a niños con tantas medidas de precaución puestas al momento de patinar… es imposible preveer un accidente con total seguridad.

—Gracias.

Aquello de verdad, me había hecho sentir mejor.

Nos pasamos menos de diez minutos en el espacioso vehículo, cuando alcanzamos el Hospital de Seattle. Aquel, tenía entendido, era uno de los mejores públicos del país. Cuando nos bajamos, acudimos más velozmente al mesón para solicitar un servicio de urgencia. Si bien no era de vida o muerte, sentía que mi corazón se encogía con cada sollozo de Adrian. La rubia que nos atendió llamó de inmediato al Doctor de urgencia del sector 2. Cualquier cosa que significara eso.

De pronto vi como un hombre en sus medianos cuarenta, se acercaba con mucho más que terror en su rostro. Llevaba la capa de Doctor y su cabello rubio peinado perfectamente, pero eran sus facciones las que me hacían pensar que algo no andaba bie-

—¿Adrian, Lizzie?

—¡Abuelo! —gritó Elizabeth, la que se abalanzó a sus brazos al momento que lo reconocía—. Abuelito te extrañé tanto —decía a medida que le besaba toda la cara.

—Pero, pero ¿Qué sucedió?

Tragué saliva sonoramente, estoy segura que todo el hospital pudo oírme.

—Creo que ahí entro yo —comenté sintiendo que mis rodillas temblaban. Qué forma de generar buenas impresiones en el… ni más ni menos… padre de Edward—. Sucede que con los chicos estábamos en el parque y una mala maniobra llevó a que Adrian se cayera y… lo siento muchísimo.

Acoté en un susurro lo último, porque sentí que en cualquier momento podía largarme a llorar como una niña. Sin embargo, aquel hombre me miraba fijo, sorprendido y algo perturbado…

—Primero —dijo, antes de hacer sonar la garganta—. Adrian, llevémoste hacia la sala para que solucionemos esto, ¿Así te sentirás mejor sí? —otorgó una sonrisa tan brillante, que al fin había descubierto el misterio detrás de la perfecta de Edward.

Cuando iban caminando, el hombre sólo dijo. —Encantado de verte de nuevo Jacob.

Miré a mi alrededor, al hombre que me había prestado ayuda en el parque. Me sentí avergonzada al no recordar que aún se encontraba junto a mí. —¿Ustedes se conocen?

—Ahá, gusto en conocerte… —sus ojos se fijaron exhaustivamente en mi rostro—. Mi nombre es Jacob Black, de Black Motors y sí, nos conocemos porque su hijo y yo somos socios en uno de los negocios más ambiciosos en materia de automóviles.

Sonrió, sin soltar mi mano –la cual yo jamás le había ofrecido-. Sus dientes eran de los más blancos que había visto en mi vida y su piel era color canela, me pregunté cuántas horas pasaría en el _solarium_ al día. —¿Tu nombre? —preguntó a medida que caminábamos siguiendo al Doctor Cullen.

—B… Bella Swan.

—Encantado de conocerte, desafortunada la coincidencia, claro.

Asentí, acordando con él en eso. Porque verdaderamente apestaba.

Llegamos a una pequeña oficina, a la cual sólo pudimos ingresar el Dr. Cullen, yo y los dos pequeños. Jacob se quedó fuera, al parecer, esperándonos.

Sólo podía mirar en asombro cómo el padre de Edward interactuaba con sus nietos. A la vez que trabajaba en ese brazo roto, Adrian parecía haber perdido los sollozos y el Dr. Cullen parecía muy bueno en lo que hacía.

—Tengo que reconocer que todo esto es muy extraño —éste quebró el silencio de la sala.

Me volví a él, algo nerviosa. —¿P… por qué lo dice?

Se dirigió a mí, con su vista color cerúleo. Una sonrisa en su boca. —Puedes llamarme Carlisle, Bella —asentí torpemente. —Y digo que esto es un poco difícil de asimilar, porque debo asumir que ya has pasado por esto antes, teniendo en cuenta que te has rodeado en gran parte de la familia Cullen.

Lo miré incauta. —¿A qué se refiere con…?

—Al parecido con Caroline, por supuesto —agregó con dulzura, mientras revisaba el brazo del niño, más profundamente.

—Oh.

—Lo siento, ¿Aquello te incomoda?

—No tanto —mentí a medias—. Es sólo que, usted es la primera persona en bastante tiempo que señala esto nuevamente.

—Perdóname, no quise presionarte, ni ser maleducado.

—No, no para nada no se preocupe Señ- Carlisle —finalicé con una sonrisa—. Está bien.

Decidí cambiar el tema. —¿Cómo se va a poner Adrian?

—Él estará perfecto —señaló, cuando acariciaba los cabellos de éste—. Y Bella, no te alarmes demasiado, esto pudo haberle ocurrido a cualquiera.

—Lo sé, pero me ocurrió a mí y no está nada bien.

Él rió y movió su cabeza varias veces. —¿Te tomas muy en serio tu trabajo?

—Me tomo muy en serio a estos pequeños —dije, algo abrumada por mis palabras, las cuales no podían ser más ciertas.

—Me alegra saberlo Bella, gracias —dijo, mientras me daba un leve abrazo. Sin querer meter mucho ruido, porque Lizzie hace tiempo que había muerto en el sillón de la habitación. Entiéndase como durmiendo, claro.

Cuando todo estaba terminado, Carlisle me regaló una sonrisa y una invitación para que un día fuéramos a cenar todos a su hogar. Sabía que a Esme le causaría un gran placer conocerme. A lo que sólo pude agregar, que no dependía de mí sino de Edward que yo pudiera asistir a una de sus cenas regulares. Él movió su cabeza y volvió a insistir que se trataba de mí y no de su hijo.

Nos despedimos y noté que Jacob seguía en la sala de espera. Con su cabeza en el respaldo, llevaba cerrados sus ojos. Cuando escuchó los pasos, se puso de pie en un instante. —¿Y cómo está todo?

Sonreí. —Bastante bien, como ves… Adrian camina sólo por caminar y esta chiquitita ya duerme, por lo que sólo necesitan una cama.

—Así veo… bueno, ¿Y qué esperamos? Te llevaré a casa.

Me sorprendió encontrarme con alguien _tan_ amable. En ese justo instante, mi teléfono celular sonó, dejándome nerviosa. No recordaba haberlo dejado con un tan alto sonido. Lo tomé, después que Jacob me ayudara con Lizzie y Adrian.

—¿Diga?

—¡Gracias a Dios que contestas!

—¿Qué sucede Lucía?

—Nada… muy importante, sólo necesito que te vengas lo más deprisa.

—Pierde cuidado, ya voy camino hacia allá… ¿De verdad no me estás mintiendo Lu, qué pasó?

—Ah —suspiró. —Sólo vuelve pronto, adiós Bella.

Guardé mi aparato, un tanto confusa. Todo fue un poco críptico en esa pequeña conversación. Jacob ya me esperaba en el automóvil, los chicos dormían en el puesto trasero. Llevaban sus cinturones puestos. Arqueé una de mis cejas cuando vi que éste había abierto la puerta para mí.

—Gracias.

Y partimos en un viaje mucho más agradable que el de esta tarde, él me preguntaba acerca de lo que hacía, mi edad, mis hobbies. Era un bromista y la verdad es que lo conocí muy poco, pero eso poco me hacía sentir bien. Era agradable.

Cuando estacionamos, se ofreció a llevarme junto con los chicos a la casa. Ya que no podría llevarlos sola hasta sus habitaciones, a regañadientes accedí. No estaba buscando que ni Lucía, ni Charlie pensaran que estaba trayendo a hombres extraños a casa. Aunque en teoría no fuera tan extraño, dado a que era un socio de trabajo de Edward.

—En serio, sólo tienes que intentarlo alguna vez —me venía diciendo Jacob, después de reír. Me contaba acerca de esa vez que se había bañado en un acantilado, desnudo y en la oscuridad. Era la experiencia más alucinante de su vida, o al menos eso decía él.

—No lo creo, soy muy gallina para ese tipo de cosas.

Y en eso, todo el aire se me quedó acumulado en los pulmones cuando choqué con una figura sólida como el mármol. Y con el olor más sabroso que había olido jamás, excepto en…

—¡Edward! —dejé escapar de mis labios en asombro. Mi corazón daba golpeteos frenéticos en mi pecho y no sabía qué decir.

—¿Qué haces en mi casa Black?

Fue la primera frase que salió de su perfecta boca. La ira era inminente en su voz y rostro, pero lo peor era cuando su mirada se dirigió a mí. Por un momento aquel dicho de "Si las miradas matasen…" se cruzó por mi mente.

—Esas no son formas de saludar a tu socio de trabajo, sobretodo si no lo has visto en tanto tiempo… —Jacob permanecía con esa sonrisa, que nadie parecía sacarle del rostro. En cambio yo…

—Hola Black, ahora puedes decirme ¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa y con uno de mis hijos en tus brazos?

Ahora estaba definitivamente enfadado. Mi corazón seguía su golpeteo y estaba mucho más nerviosa que antes. —Edward, yo… yo puedo explicarte todo lo sucedido.

Me salió todo en una especie de susurro. Como el león del Mago de Oz. _Cobarde. _

Él arqueó una de sus cejas. —¿Así que puedes explicármelo huh?

—S… sí.

Me volví a Jacob. —Gracias por todo lo de hoy, no estoy segura si lo hubiera podido hacer sola.

—De nada Bella, fue un placer —ofreció a Adrian que seguía dormido con él. Lo tomé, después de dejar a Elizabeth en el reconfortante sofá—. Y te dejaré mi número, por si alguna vez necesitas hacer algo… algo entretenido.

Rió, pero a solas, porque en este momento lo que menos podía hacer era distraerme con eso.

—Adiós Cullen —dijo sobre su hombro cuando se proponía a salir de allí. Por lo visto los socios no se llevan del todo bien.

Cuando quedamos sólo los dos en esa sala, le ofrecí una sonrisa. La que por supuesto, no devolvió. —Primero iré a dejar a los chicos en sus camas, después podremos hablar todo lo que… quieras.

—¿Qué sucedió con Adrian? —preguntó más intranquilo, que amenazante.

—Se cayó cuando estaba patinando, pero no te preocupes está todo bien y fue tu mismo padre el que lo atendió y- está todo bien —finalicé.

Escapó un sonido agotado de su pecho. Y tomó a su hijo en brazos, él llevaba el camino hasta la habitación. A cada paso, mis piernas temblaban un poco más, no quería iniciar ningún tipo de conversación con él, menos cuando estaba de esa forma. Tan angustiado con algo, tan molesto.

—Sígueme —ordenó de una vez. Y yo, como la cobarde que era sólo podía respirar y cerrar los ojos. _Inhalar, exhalar. Inhalar, exhalar._

Sin embargo, aquello que me había estado afectando durante todo el día volvió a molestarme. —¿Por qué no te comunicaste conmigo, durante estas semanas?

_Vómito de palabras._

Él paró de caminar y se volteó para mirarme. —¿Eso es tan importante ahora?

—Es _importante para mí_.

—Tenía que, pensar algunas cosas.

—¿Y por eso, ni siquiera te despediste de mí?

—Mira Bella, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones respecto a eso. Lo único que puedo decirte es que son negocios y los viajes de estos surgen, no se esperan, no se planifican… tú estabas ocupada en ese momento y, ya ves.

—Ya veo —acordé, no dejando pasar aquello de que no tenía por qué darme explicaciones. Por lo visto yo era muy poco para él. Sus ojos, verde esmeralda, estaban más oscuros que nunca enturbiados por un sentimiento extraño, que no podía descifrar.

Entramos a su despacho, el mismo donde ese día habíamos dormido en el sofá. Verlo me produjo una sensación cálida en el borde inferior de mi barriga. Estaba segura, que todo el color se había ido ahora a mis mejillas. Él se volvió a mí, irritado. —Ahora, ¿Me puedes decir qué demonios estabas haciendo en compañía de ese… idiota de Jacob Black?

Su voz resonó en la sala. ¿Desde cuándo actuaba tan… enojado por las cosas?

—No te quedes en silencio Isabella, quiero saber… _ahora_ —esa palabra sugirió firme su propuesta. —Qué era lo que hacías en compañía de ése.

Lo miré decidida e intenté imitar su acto de hace un rato. —No tengo por qué darte explicaciones acerca de eso —indiqué quisquillosa. —Lo único que puedo decirte es que me acompañó durante todo el trayecto, desde el parque al hospital, desde éste hasta aquí y fue muy agradable, no pensé que te disgustaría teniendo en cuenta que son socios de trabajo. Además tú llegas, después de dos semanas y ni siquiera me dices un mísero hola.

Comenté con un grado de impotencia que no sabía que existía en mí. Lo lamentable era que, cuando esto me sucedía, pronto comenzaba a sollozar.

—Hola.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—Ok Bella, esto no está nada bien… primero, Jacob Black no es un hombre de bien, por lo que te prohíbo que te acerques nuevamente a él y segundo… no hagas preguntas, ni presupuestos de por qué me voy o me quedo porque no te corresponde.

Lo miré para ver si se estaba burlando de mí o hablaba en serio, ¡No podía ser el mismo Edward que se había ido hace dos semanas atrás! Aquel era sensible y comprensivo conmigo, cálido y ligero. Éste era extraño, desconfiado e irritado. ¿Acaso todo esto de la escapada tenía que ver conmigo? ¿Me estaba evitando porque no quería que nos acercáramos demasiado, ya no quería que trabajara para él?

Toda esta confusión provocó una molestia en mí. —¿Quién te crees que eres? Además de mi jefe, claro —indiqué después de morder mi labio inferior. _Hábito estúpido_—. Llegas como si nada, agresivo y de mala forma. ¿Así esperas que yo entienda qué es lo que pasa contigo? Eres una ostra y tienes cambios de humor que me hacen sentir confundida la gran mayoría de las veces que estoy cerca de ti y además, además —recalqué—. ¿Me prohíbes que hable o vuelva a ver a un hombre que yo NO conozco y no sé si dices la verdad sobre él?

Al parecer aquello había sido mi más grave error de esa noche. Porque Edward llegó hacia mí en menos de cuatro pasos, haciendo que golpeara mi espalda contra la puerta cerrada. Su pecho se alzaba y bajaba rápidamente, tanto así que sentía que a ratos chocaba con el mío. Sabía que en este momento tenía que estar molesta, pero su aliento… ¡Dios, su aliento! Tan cálido chocaba con mis mejillas y yo no sabía qué demonios pensar. Mi cerebro se había hecho pudín.

—Creo que de todo lo que dijiste, eso es lo peor Isabella. Puedo permitir que hagas preguntas, que seas una chiquilla entrometida, pero jamás y escúchame bien —al decir esto, se acomodó en la cuenca entre mi oreja y hombro. Sentí escalofríos—. Jamás permitiré que Jacob Black haga de las suyas contigo, no si así yo lo requiero.

—Edward… —salió más como una súplica, que como un reclamo. Ya no podía sentir los sonidos, porque la presión que sentía del golpeteo de mi corazón hasta mi cabeza me inhabilitaba de todo. Mordí mi labio, nuevamente y fue ahí que escuché un sonido gutural proveniente del pecho de aquel perfecto y bipolar hombre que estaba en frente mío. _Pegado a mí, en realidad. _

—No hagas eso —separó cada palabra, con extrema fiereza.

Parpadeé severas veces. —¿P… por qué?

—Porque me dan ganas de morderlo.

¡Oh Dios Santo! ¿Edward Cullen había dicho algo acerca de morderme, acerca de- Jesucristo! Sentí que mis partes femeninas hacían uh-há. Parpadeé más aún, cuando mi boca estaba más seca que nunca, pero algo, no sé de dónde ni cómo, me dio el valor suficiente para decir lo que había imaginado, apenas él había dicho aquello. —Entonces, hazlo.

La mirada de Edward parecía de un color casi verde bosque, porque sus pupilas se dilataron de una forma infame, a penas posó ésta en mis labios. No pude evitar hacerlo de nuevo, fue entonces que casi como en una película –cuando suceden muchas cosas a la vez- sentí una presión en mi boca, feroz y casi dolorosa, pero que en el fondo provocó una oleada de placer en mí. Cullen me estaba besando, mi jefe me estaba besando...

Edward me estaba besando, a mí. A MÍ.

Sus brazos sostuvieron los míos, alzados sobre mi cabeza, mientras él seguía trabajando en mis labios de manera experta, su sabor era embriagador por decir lo menos. _Delicioso._ Y eso que aún no sentía-

Oh.

Su lengua chocó con mis dientes y al fin, pude permitir que mis rodillas cedieran porque estaba completamente pegada a la puerta por el fuerte cuerpo de Edward. Accedí con gusto ante su silenciosa petición y ambos gemimos cuando por primera vez su lengua con la mía hicieron contacto.

Sencillamente. No. Había. Mejor. Cosa. En. El. Mundo.

Porque Edward era lo mejor que existía y el sencillo hecho que aquel acto íntimo lo compartiera conmigo, era sensacional.

Aquel momento era perfecto.

* * *

**No sé si mañana se acaba el mundo, pero si eso significa que es porque Van se decidió a aparecer por fanfiction nuevamente con la historia, entonces sí. Diría que sí. **

**Chicas, llegué y no me voy. Al fin, después de cuatro meses llegó mi laptop. Bueno, en teoría no, pero sí una nueva. Llegó tan sólo ayer y TARÁN capítulo nuevo, soy genial no? ¬¬ la verdad es que extrañaba esta historia y me daba muchísima lástima no poder avanzarla, pero no tenía tiempo para hacerlo, ni la comodidad de una computadora portátil para seguir (soy una malcriada en materia de compu's xD) Quiero agradecerles el constante apoyo y nuevamente pedir disculpas por la larga sequía de historia, pero ahora ya no será así. Confíen en mí, porque el 7 de diciembre salgo de vacaciones (:**

**Un saludo y respecto a la historia, bueno… ustedes saben que nada es tan sencillo no? Esperen dolor y tristeza muajajajaja (666)**

**Hasta la próxima. **


	10. Vuelta a la realidad

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**

* * *

  
**

Aún podía notar cómo mi pecho chocaba con el de Edward, que también se encontraba subiendo y bajando después de nuestro… ehrr, _intercambio de cariño_. Llevé mi mano rápidamente a mis labios, sintiendo como éstos estaban hinchados y hormigueantes por la situación anterior. No me atrevía a mirarle, me sentía muy desnuda como para hacerlo. Porque estaba segura que al ver mis ojos, él se daría cuenta de mis profundos sentimientos hacia él, que no sólo estaban ligados a llevar más de dos meses trabajando con él. Sino con algo mucho más profundo, mucho más sincero y de sobremanera, mucho más terrorífico. ¿Cómo había sucedido todo tan rápido?

Sentí el rubor en mis mejillas y me golpeé internamente, odiaba ser transparente con todo tipo de emociones. Pero esto no era cualquier cosa, ¡Era Edward por todos los cielos! Y _ÉL_ me había besado y, de la mejor manera que era posible. Nunca, en mis cortos años había sentido tal envergadura de dicha, de regocijo y sensualidad en un beso, ni en cualquier acto que se le acercase. Por lo que esto había sido demasiado para mi pobre corazón. Seguía apoyándome en la pared, porque si me movía, estaba segura que me caería.

El tiempo pasó y me pregunté cuánto más estaríamos aquí sin hablarnos. Moví mis manos, haciéndome la desentendida de todo y paseé mi mirada por toda la habitación, intentando de esa forma observar de reojo a Edward y notar cómo se encontraba, o cuál era su estado. Finalmente llegué a él y casi me arrepentí, porque su mirada, ahora verde esmeralda me observaba con detenimiento. Con tanta profundidad, que dolía.

Tragué en seco, sintiendo como el pitido en mis oídos se incrementaba. Mordí mi labio y recordando lo que había sucedido antes, paré de inmediato. No, porque no me hubiese gustado. ¡Dios! Si de mí dependiera, pasaría mi vida besando a aquel hombre, pero no quería incentivarlo tanto por un día. Quién sabe si de su estado actual, pasaba a enojo y así sucesivamente. Aún no se me olvidaba que, este ser, a pesar de ser lo más parecido a la perfección, poseía más de un defecto y uno de estos, era su notoria bipolaridad.

—Bella.

Lo dijo pequeñamente, casi avergonzado. _Uh-oh_, aquello no era una buena señal. Porque quizás, quería decir que en el fondo se estaba arrepintiendo de lo hecho, quería decir que todo lo que había sucedido… _SPUFUM!_

—Bella, lo siento.

Lo miré de pronto, como si fuera un monstruo de dos cabezas. ¿De verdad me estaba diciendo 'lo siento'?

—No —moví mi cabeza en el acto—, no digas- no digas esa palabra.

¿Acaso existía una peor, para después de un beso increíble, quitador de aliento, que un _"lo siento"_? Creo que no. —No necesito que me digas lo que pasa por tu cabeza, porque o sino… —dudé y miré a todos lados, excepto su rostro—, prefiero irme de aquí Edward. No necesito escuchar lo que ya sé.

Intenté alejarme de ahí, pero al voltearme para abrir la puerta, sentí cómo las manos de Edward la cerraban fuertemente, poniendo el cerrojo a la vez. Pude sentir cómo mi corazón golpeteaba de forma rápida y casi furiosa en mi pecho, al momento que éste se alzaba frenéticamente. Mi respiración se escuchaba fuerte e insegura, y no supe qué hacer, porque me temblaban las manos. —¿Qué haces? —pregunté, casi inaudiblemente.

—Te mantengo conmigo —predicó Edward, al acercarse a mi oído, que se sentía más sensible que nunca. Produjo escalofríos a lo largo de toda mi espina. Me volteé, avergonzada y me atreví a mirarle.

—Está bien. Me mantienes contigo —estaticé, intentando dejar la sonrisa de niña enamoradiza de 15 años de lado, me gustaba demasiado aquello, a pesar de lo dicho anteriormente… era en serio cuando todos decían que yo no sabía lo que era estar enamorada de alguien o que te gustara alguien, era una novata. Sin embargo, yo sabía muy dentro de mí, que este era un momento adecuado para conversar las cosas, no para sentirse enamorada de pronto —. Bueno ¿Y qué sucede con eso?

—¿Perdón?

—Dije que, _¿Y qué sucede con eso?_ Ahora me mantienes contigo, Pero ¿Mañana te vas a un viaje de negocios que dure cuatro semanas, en vez de dos? Porque si es así, no quiero que me mantengas contigo en ningún lado.

—No seas sarcástica conmigo Isabella. T- tú sabes que esto es tan difícil para mí como para ti. Y además de aquel modo, no lograrás absolutamente nada.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo logro algo contigo huh? Porque de verdad lo necesito —cerré mis ojos y suspiré al momento que le hablaba—. _Necesito_ saber qué puedo hacer contigo Edward, para lograr algo, porque ahora no tengo nada.

—Mira, esto no es tan sencillo… no es tan simple como me lo planteé mientras venía hacia acá —lo final, sonó como si no quisiera compartirlo. Pasó sus dedos por el cabello cobrizo y respingó, llevando su mano al puente de su nariz.

—Pero puede ser sencillo Edward, sólo-sólo tienes que hablar con la verdad —supliqué, no queriéndolo. Me acerqué a él y pude sentir cómo el aire eléctrico que nos había rodeado en el momento previo, seguía existiendo entre nosotros. Demoró en contestar, pero cuando lo hizo, sentí como si el corazón se me hubiera encogido del dolor que le vi concebir.

—No sé qué es verdad y qué no, Bella.

Bajé mi rostro, amargamente. Sintiendo que volvíamos al momento cero, _otra vez_. —Intentaré, hacerlo más fácil para ti… dime —alzó su rostro y en él podía denotar cierta cuota de sincera impresión—, ¿Qué pretendes de mí? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Aproximándome hacia donde se encontraba, me arrodillé y puse ambas manos en las suyas. Miré a sus ojos y quise besarle otra vez, pero debía contenerme, estaba en un terreno desconocido y no quería ni asustarlo ni tampoco, agotar la última gota de dignidad que tenía. Él sacó una de sus manos, y la llevó a mi rostro, contorneando mi mejilla, no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos ante su débil tacto. —Lo quiero todo de ti Bella, todo. Es sólo que, no sé si será tan fácil tenerlo. No sé si éste es el momento…

—Por supuesto que sí. Es fácil, si así lo quieres… por favor no dudes, no-lo-hagas —finalicé en un vergonzoso lloriqueo. Pero las emociones, me estaban carcomiendo por dentro, necesitaba hacerle saber que, a pesar de todo, del corto tiempo, de la similitud que tenía con su difunta esposa, de los malos entendidos, de su bipolaridad y mis niñerías. Lo quería conmigo, todo de él. Todo el tiempo.

—Hey, no llores… —pasó una de sus manos por mis estúpidas, _estúpidas_ lágrimas—. No quiero hacerte sufrir Bella, es lo que menos pretendo contigo, pero no estoy seguro si el hecho de que… de que yo le de una chance a mis sentimientos, estos no te hagan daño. Porque eventualmente lo harán.

Mis sollozos eran cada vez más embarazosos. —Pero, pe- ro, ¿C-cómo estás t-tan seguro?

Movió sus hombros, luego comentó angustiado. —Porque lo sé. Créeme. Quizás… ¿Con algo más de tiempo?

Esto me dio pie a que todo lo que estaba sintiendo, se convirtiera en un llanto. Me abrazó fuerte y no pude evitar, devolverle el acto. Estaba por decir lo menos, desilusionada de todo, de _todo_ lo que había sucedido y probablemente no pasaría más. Me sentía algo angustiada de las circunstancias que nos habían llevado a conocernos y de las que a su vez, no nos permitían avanzar. ¿Cuánto necesitaría Edward para curar sus heridas?

Cuando el sentimiento abrumador fue de a poco abandonándome, me separé de él, pero sólo un poco, para observarlo detenidamente. Hace dos semanas que no lo hacía y ahora me percataba, que lo había extrañado. Tenía bolsas bajo sus ojos, nada que unas buenas horas de sueño, no borrarían, pero todo lo demás estaba tan perfecto como siempre. Su cabello despeinado por pasar tantas veces sus dedos sobre él, su rostro anguloso y firme, sus ojos verdes y profundos, ¡Dios! ¿Por qué hiciste a un hombre tan maravilloso, si no podré tenerlo conmigo huh?

Me sentía tan patética. Moví mi cabeza varias veces y me puse de pie en un instante. Necesitaba salir de allí, porque el aire se me estaba haciendo escaso. —¿A dónde vas?

Hablé, sin mirarle. —Lejos. Lejos a mi cuarto.

—Pero, aún no acabamos de hablar.

—Creo que sí Edward. Dejaste muy en claro, cuáles eran tus ideas acerca de… qué se yo lo que tenemos o compartimos. Y está bien, lo respeto y te entiendo. De verdad.

—Pero, yo necesito escucharte. Quiero saber qué sucede y pasa por tu cabeza.

¿Qué pasaba por mi cabeza?

Uno, pensaba que este día apestaba, porque al salir con Adrian el pequeño tiene un accidente y soy lo totalmente irresponsable como para dejarlo pasar. Segundo, extrañaba como loca a mi jefe/interés amoroso y cuando aparece, éste ni siquiera me dice un hola y tercero: cuando este jefe/interés amoroso me besa, me dice _lo siento_. No sé si hay peor cosa que aquello.

—Nada. No pasa nada por mi cabeza.

—No te creo —se puso de pie en un segundo y acercó a mí con excesiva rapidez—. Dime Isabella, ¿Qué estás pensando?

Su voz chocaba con mi piel y aquello sencillamente no me dejaba pensar. Comencé a híper ventilar, mientras lo veía cada vez más cerca de mí. ¿Qué quería Edward de mí? —Ya te lo dije, nada.

Me miró con detenimiento, con tortuoso detenimiento. Hasta que acercó sus labios al pulso maniático de mi cuello y con un solo movimiento logró que todo mi cuerpo se encontrara en llamas. Su lengua fría y húmeda acarició mi piel, tensa y fuerte. Dejé escapar un gemido ante tal acción, porque Edward tenía esa forma absurda de hacerme sentir _todo_, todo el tiempo.

Cerré mis ojos y moví mi cuello, para darle un mejor acceso. Mi respiración era vergonzosamente caótica y me pregunté si a él le gustaba jugar conmigo o algo parecido, porque no podía hacer estas cosas y después hacerme entender que no podía dar paso a sus sentimientos.

Con todo el valor del mundo, y cariñosamente moví mis manos en su pecho, para alejarlo de mí. Le miré, aún con mi corazón latiendo a un millón por hora y moví mi cabeza, junto a él. —Por… por mucho que adoro este momento y, aunque después me arrepienta y me golpee frente al espejo… —respiré unas cuántas veces para tranquilizarme—. No vuelvas a besarme nunca más o a tocarme siquiera… si no tienes claro lo que le sucede a tu corazón, porque yo no soy un juego. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a ver cómo están los chicos —cuando me dirigía a abrir la puerta, tuve que volverme a él—. Buenas noches.

Comenté, diciendo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza a medias. Al menos algo era algo. Con eso, salí de aquella habitación y entre sollozos y un corazón partido, me dirigí a la habitación que me era destinada. Ahora tenía que esperar a que Edward arreglara su mente, porque de otro modo. No habría final feliz.

-

**EPOV**

De nada servía mi viaje, ahora me daba cuenta.

No había sacado absolutamente ninguna conclusión fructífera en mi tiempo lejos. Me había marchado para poder descubrir en qué parte del camino me encontraba con Bella. Estaría dispuesto a dejar de lado todo lo que sentía por no hacerle daño o, la verdad era que, ¿Todo tenía relación con Caroline y Bella sólo me hacía recordar lo bueno de eso? _De ninguna manera_, gritaba mi inconsciente, si de algo estaba seguro era que todo el asunto de mi difunta esposa ya comenzaba a tener menos valor entre nosotros y si bien, era algo importante ya no influía en mi relación con Bella.

Y eso me asustaba hasta el fondo de mi blanco trasero.

Porque al no tener una excusa de por medio, comenzaba a ser yo nuevamente y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido algún interés en alguien. Además, me sentía culpable… ¿Qué diría Caroline si pudiera observarme? ¿Estaría avergonzada de mi comportamiento? No era tan fácil, después de todo.

Sin embargo, no podía estar lejos de Bella. _Necesitaba_ tenerla cerca, tocarla y besarla… ¡Dios, besarla! En aquel momento en la habitación, no sabía qué bicho me había entrado en el cuerpo, porque jamás había imaginado besarla de ese modo y menos, que ella respondiera de una forma tan asertiva. Sentirla tan cerca de mí, fue una de las experiencias más abrumadoras que había vivenciado en mis 23, casi 24 años.

Bella me gustaba, me gustaba mucho más de lo que imaginé. Llegando a sacar al exterior un sentimiento que jamás imaginé o creí que podía llegar a sentir.

_Argh_, y ahora. Haber estado tan cerca de su cuello y aquel aroma exquisito que irradiaba su piel y no haber podido hacer más. Me dolía tocarla, me dolía olerla y besarla, pero aquel dolor era delicioso, era considerablemente maravilloso. Sin embargo, de nada resultaba porque… porque si era sincero, con ella y conmigo, necesitaba pensar y decidir si… daría paso a mis emociones e intentaría algo con ella, con todo lo que implicaba o, me alejaría de Bella… para siempre, con el afán de jamás causarle dolor.

Justo cuando me disponía a salir de mi cuarto, escuché cómo mi _blackberry_ sonaba encima de la mesa. ¿A esta hora? Me aproximé y vi la imagen de mi hermana menor. Rodé mis ojos y llevé el aparato hasta mi oído. —¿Qué sucede Al?

—_Tararán, tararán, tar-_

—¿Qué te sucede que cantas?

—¿No te basta solamente con que me contestes el teléfono y escuchar tu voz? Estuviste dos semanas fuera de los Estados Unidos, lo que quiere decir que en tu cuenta no hay ninguna llamada al extranjero para tu querida y pequeña hermana… —la escuché reír fuertemente—. Como sé que eres un hombre ocupado, además de saludarte y esperar que los chicos anden bien, sobretodo Adrian con su accidente, te llamaba rápidamente para recordarte que mañana haremos la cena, celebrando los 25 años de matrimonio entre nuestros lindos padres.

_Wow, se me había olvidado por completo. ¿Cómo sabía de lo de Adrian? ¿La habría llamado Isabella?_

—Oh, ok, ok… déjame ver qué tengo para mañana y así revisar todo y poder llevar a los chicos.

—Y a Bella también.

—¿Perdón?

—Dije que a Bella también.

—Te escuché —dije casi susurrando.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué vuelves a preguntar _jackass_?

—Porque, por- Olvídalo Alice, ¿Pero a Bella, de verdad?

—Sí, sucede que hoy llamé a papi para ver si todo seguía en pie y me comentó que había atendido a Bella y Adrian en la clínica, junto con Jacob —lo último parecía haberlo dicho reaciamente, a ningún Cullen le agradaban demasiado los Black.

—Sí, sí Adrian se torció su codo, al menos eso creo. Bella venía justamente con Black.

—Tienes que hacer algo Edward, no he tenido tiempo para conversar con Bella, pero ya sabes como es Jacob.

_Créeme, lo sé._

—Bueno, eso no importa… _por ahora_. La situación es que a papá pareció caerle muy bien Bella y quería que la invitaras, para ir contigo y los pequeños a la celebración, él no quería ser muy entrometido con la situación, por lo que me pidió a mí que te preguntara antes, pero yo no pregunto. YO quiero invitar a Bella. Es parte de la familia ahora.

Casi me atraganté con aire al escuchar a Alice.

—Ok, creo que estás yendo muy lejos. Primero, tengo que preguntarle a ella si está disponible y segundo, todo es muy complicado —tracé, llevando mis dedos al puente de mi nariz.

—¿Qué hiciste Edward Anthony Cullen? ¿Le dijiste algo a Bella? ¿La hiciste sufrir?

_No sé qué hice o no hice realmente. Sí, le dije cosas a Bella. Y sí, al parecer la hice sufrir. _

—Nada, ¿Te estaré llamando sí? Que estés bien, saludos a todos.

Y con eso finalicé la comunicación. No tenía ganas de lidiar con mi hermana por ahora, menos cuando estaba todo ocurriendo con Bella. Mi Bella.

Me daban ganas de romperme una pierna y un brazo, antes de hacerla sufrir. Pero al parecer, sería imposible no hacerlo. Porque yo estaba jodido, en el más absoluto y profundo significado de la palabra. ¿Cuál se suponía que era el protocolo en situaciones como ésta?

Con un reclamo escondido en mi voz, tomé mis cosas y fui a ver a Adrian a su habitación, al encontrarlo a salvo y durmiendo me dejó mucho más tranquilo de lo que había sido verlo en los brazos de Bella o Jacob, y su brazo enyesado. Jacob, ¿Cómo aquel grandísimo idiota se había acercado a Isabella? Por supuesto que ella era atractiva, pero justamente, de todas las personas o mujeres, ¿Él tenía que elegirla a ella en el lugar en el que se encontrasen? Porque yo conocía a los tipos como él, cuando veían a alguien que remotamente llamara su atención, tenían que llevar a cabo toda opción para que resultara _algo_. ¿Algo entre Bella y Jacob?

De ninguna manera.

Sobretodo si estaba yo para evitarlo.

Llegué a mi cuarto y noté cómo en el que se suponía tenía que estar durmiendo Isabella, se encontraba la luz encendida. Extrañado, me acerqué y a medida que iba caminando, mi corazón pareció romperse. Un llanto casi insonoro, sin embargo con intolerable fuerza me hizo detener. Era por aquella justa razón que no quería involucrarme en su vida, yo era _demasiada mierda_ para ella.

Golpeé mi cabeza en la pared, suavemente y me sentí peor que nunca antes en mi vida, al menos en el sentido de herir a alguien. ¿Era posible que tuviera tanto poder sobre alguien como para afectarlos de aquella forma?

Respiré hondo y me acerqué a su puerta. Golpeé suavemente tres veces y puse luego mis manos en ella. Cerrando mis ojos, añadí. —Sé que esta noche cometí un error, y no puedes ni imaginarte cuánto lo siento… porque si supiera que eso te haría daño me hubiera comido la lengua antes de decir algo —pegué mi frente en la madera—. Bella, te prometo que haré todo lo posible por verte feliz, incluso si eso significa alejarme de ti.

La amargura que me provocó siquiera pensar aquello, lo dejó fuera de competencia en un instante. Sabía que sólo existía una forma.

—Pero, antes intentaré solucionar toda la porquería y mierda que me acompaña y te juro Bella, te lo juro… tú serás feliz, pero conmigo.

* * *

**Este es un capítulo relativamente corto a los que estoy acostumbrada, porque es una especie de capítulo enlace más que uno con demasiado contenido. Les aseguro que el próximo será más lindo y sólo hay que darle tiempo a Edward, no ha sido muy fácil para él en este último tiempo. Vamos en el chap 10 y nos quedarán unos 5 o 6? Esta historia es corta porque no da para más y también porque estoy planeando otro proyecto, que ya estoy escribiendo y me tare muy entusiasmada. Les estaré hablando de aquello.**

**Si quieren seguirme en Twitter: /Afuckinmazing **

**En blog: brillarsiempre . blog . com . es  
**

**Mi mail: brillarsiempre hotmail . com  
**

**Un beso a todas/os en todas las partes en que leen esta humilde historia. **


	11. Fiesta con los Cullen

**CAPÍTULO 11**

* * *

Cuando desperté no sabía si algún tiranosaurio había pasado por mi cabeza o si alguien se me había dormido encima, porque el dolor era indescriptible. Pero a medida que fueron pasando los segundos recordé con claridad mi pijama mojada en lágrimas y mis ojos como los de un sapo, por lo que no me costó concordar en que todo se refería al encuentro con Edward la noche anterior. Por decir lo menos, la cabeza me daba vueltas incesantes. Todo pasaba muy rápido cuando se trataba de mi jefe/interés amoroso.

Sólo tengo como última memoria del día de ayer, la canción de _"All by myself"_ y llorando enfrente del espejo como si estuviera en medio de una mala comedia romántica. Además de todo, se me había ocurrido llamar a Alice y preguntarle qué se suponía que tenía que hacer cuando el corazón parecía estar quebrándose dentro de tu pecho. Un sencillo "Tequila" me dio el indicio que solamente el alcohol podría ayudarme a superarlo —al menos por el momento— por lo que colgué de inmediato y no pude evitar sollozar cuando escuché la canción de "The Smiths" en mi reproductor, era de mis favoritas y en este momento calzaba a la perfección. Pero todo fue peor, cuando me aproximaba a abrir la puerta para ir de compras.

No sabría cómo explicarlo, pero sentí el cuerpo de Edward del otro lado, su energía, su calidez. Por lo que pasé mis dedos por la madera, creyendo que le tocaba. Por eso mi sorpresa cuando escuché su voz, fuerte –pero quebrada. Y lo que salió de sus labios rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos y lo reconstruyó a su vez, porque a pesar de todo. Había esperanza.

Sin poder movilizar mis piernas, me dirigí de manera automática hasta la cama y me tiré de un sopetón, intentando así reformular las cosas en mi cabeza, pero la tristeza permanecía en su grado más absoluto, porque sabía que, entre que Edward arreglara todo y fuéramos al fin, felices, _juntos_. Había un gran trecho.

Primero tenía que tomar la decisión, segundo tenía que no aburrirse de mí y tercero, yo tenía que esperar y en eso, no era nada buena.

Cuando al fin logré ponerme de pie, me estiré y divisé mi imagen en el espejo aledaño. ¡Por Dios Santísimo! De verdad que tenía una forma grandiosa de estropearme y verme horrible en dos segundos. Al menos tenía que darme crédito por eso.

Fui al baño, para darme una larga ducha y cepillar mis dientes; cuando salí de ahí –ya con mi cuerpo enfundado en una blanca toalla- noté que en la parte inferior de la puerta se encontraba un sobre de color claro, extrañada me acerqué a tomarlo y encontré que en su reverso tenía la más perfecta de las caligrafías. Llevaba mi nombre, por lo que le abrí de inmediato.

_Querida Isabella: junto con saludarte, te envío este pequeño mensaje para informarte de una reunión que se llevará a cabo en la casa de mis padres esta noche –con motivo de sus 25 años unidos- es un encuentro formal, por lo que te recomiendo llevar un vestido, no sé si es relevante señalarlo, pero te ves realmente hermosa cuando usas uno. De todos modos, te dejé algo de dinero para que puedas comprar lo que se te plazca, estaré todo el día trabajando por lo que pasaría por ti a las 7:00. Claro que, todo depende de que en primera instancia aceptes ir, situación que entenderé por completo si tu decisión es no aparecerte por allí._

_Avísame cualquiera sea tu respuesta, por ahora me despido._

_Siempre tuyo, Edward._

Sin querer, sonreí ante la última frase. ¿Cómo se sentiría de verdad que Edward fuera mío, para siempre? Absoluta y jodidamente espectacular, de seguro.

Aunque, ¿No sería algo extraño que yo, siendo solamente la niñera me apareciera en el Aniversario de sus padres? ¡Ni siquiera los conocía del todo! Podría ser, que me malinterpretaran con una mala broma o qué se yo, después de todo no era fácil acostumbrarse a _mí o mi imagen_ cuando eras un Cullen.

Pensé que era una locura aceptar la invitación, sin embargo me era imposible decirle no a Edward, fuera como fuera, tuviéramos lo que tuviéramos.

Respiré hondo y decidí que aceptaría ir con él a la reunión familiar, después de todo si algo resultaba mal tendría a Alice cerca.

No era una experta en materia de vestidos o grandes marcas, pero si había algo cierto era que no pediría consejo alguno a la pequeña duende malévola, porque lo que menos quería parecer esta noche, era un arbolito de navidad con adornos de todo tipo de formas o colores. Tenía que dar una buena impresión y sabía lo difícil que significaría aquello con un vestuario a lo Lady Gaga.

Antes de las compras, me dediqué a preparar el desayuno de los chicos, quiénes aún dormían en sus habitaciones. Sabía lo bienvenidos que eran los panqueques en sus pequeñas barrigas, por lo que preparé una gran cantidad junto con frutas y leche.

—Algo huele delicioso por aquí huh —alcé la vista para encontrarme con aquella demonio, que al parecer era como Beetlejuice. Llegaba luego de llamarlo tres veces.

—¿Alice, qué haces aquí?

—¡Dios, Bella! No te veas tan sorprendida, recuerda que anoche estabas con ataque de llanto y me llamaste, quedé preocupada... ¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?

Alcé mis hombros, ¿Cómo se suponía que estaba? Piensa Bella, piensa en algo normal. —Mejor.

_Ahí_. Eso era representativo de cómo me sentía ahora, respecto de ayer en la noche, claro. Alice se acercó y preocupada llevó una de sus manos a mi cabello, luego me acogió en un emotivo abrazo. —¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, no?

Asentí ante su regocijo. Ella se alejó y me ofreció una sonrisa. Lanzó una mirada a la mesa. —No era broma cuando dije que esto olía bien, ¿Me darás aunque sea uno?

—No seas tonta Alice, por supuesto que puedes tomar lo que quieras, tienes mayor relevancia en esta casa que yo —comenté sonriendo mientras tomaba un mug lleno de café negro.

—De eso no estaría tan segura —dijo la pequeña, sin embargo su rostro demostraba que ya no nos encontrábamos a solas en la cocina. Por lo que ya no podría preguntarle el por qué de lo dicho—. Demonios, ¿Cómo andan?

Alice se acercó a ambos y las caras de Lizzie y Adrian no podían expresar mayor felicidad. Después de todo, era su tía favorita y, bueno, la única que tenían. —Señorita Bella hizo panqueques. Me gustan.

—Lo sé enana, esta mujer cocina riquísimo, me sorprende que no sean bolitas andantes —ambos rieron, mientras tomaban algo y llenaban sus bocas—, ¿Recuerdan que hoy es la fiesta de nana y el abuelo?

Asintieron, mientras bebían un poco de leche. —¿Saben que también irá Bella?

Me atoré con lo que bebía. ¿Cómo sabía Alice que yo iría a aquella reunión familiar? Al parecer podía leer mis pensamientos, porque me respondió de inmediato. —Mis padres me pidieron que le pidiera a Edward que te pidiera a ti que fueras a la fiesta.

—Lo que son muchos… pedimientos. Si es que existe esa palabra —agregué bajito, después de todo, los Cullen tenían la tendencia de parecer un poco raros. Constantemente.

—Y por supuesto que te ayudaré con la vestimenta de hoy Bella, de nada —comentó Alice, mientras me guiñaba.

—Yo no te he pedido ayuda.

—Pero la necesitarás.

—Eso tú no lo sabes.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, hace veinticinco años atrás que acudo a esta fiesta, conozco los "SÍ" y "NO" como la palma de mi mano.

_Buen punto._

Quizás… quizás me arrepentiría como nunca, pero ¿Un poquito de ayuda? Es que no podía sola cuando no sabía mucho de esto…

—Mira Alice, mientras me prometas que no pareceré carrito de carnaval, te dejaré asesorarme, pero ¿Nada más sí?

—Es todo lo que necesito linda Bella, te prometo que esta noche parecerás una princesa.

Pensé que me atragantaba con aire, porque eso era justamente lo que no quería parecer. —Alice, quiero algo simple, no quiero ser… alguien que no soy, ni siquiera por esta noche.

Ella pensó unos segundos y sonrió genuinamente luego. —Lo sé, haré un esfuerzo, ¿Está bien?

—Gracias —sonreí y tomé su mano.

—¿Y cómo iré yo tía Alice? —preguntó Lizzie.

—Irás exactamente como yo, cuando hice mi vestido observé que me quedaba algo de tela y … ¡Ta- rán! Tengo uno para ti.

—Gracias —dijo, mientras llevaba otro bocado a su pequeña barriga.

—Creo que está bien por ahora Lizzie bee, ¿No crees? Mucha comida… te enfermarás y no quiero que vuelvas a enfermarte, ¿Ok? Me duele el corazón verte así.

Asintió y besó tanto a Alice como a mí, para luego tomar la mano de Adrian en el trayecto, el que sólo se despidió con un movimiento en su mano.

Cuando divisé a Lucía, le pedí si podía mirar a los chicos mientras jugaban en el salón, y le hice saber que volvería pronto, que sólo tenía que hacer algunas compras. Cuando dije aquello, Alice me miró como si tuviera tres cabezas, pero no le hice caso, ella era así, no cambiaría ahora.

—Ok, Alice vamos al infierno para chicas como yo.

—Vamos al paraíso para chicas como yo.

Nos reímos a penas salimos de esa casa, y en el fondo esperaba que esto no fuera tan desastroso como otras veces.

* * *

Después de varias horas, tenía mi vestido, zapatos, cartera, abrigo, bufanda y todo lo que se necesitaba para celebrar una festividad como la de hoy, nos habíamos sentado a comer y Alice me observaba extrañamente de par en par. Por un momento me apoyé enteramente en la silla y suspiré. —¿Qué sucede Al? Me has visto de aquella manera durante toda la mañana… ¿Te pasa algo, conmigo?

Ella rió. —¿Sucederme algo contigo, estás loca? Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido jamás, pero tengo que decirte, que estoy preocupada por ti.

—No, no debes de estar preocu-

—Y por Edward.

Respiré hondo y sacudí pequeñamente mi cabello. —Lo sé, pero sólo te puedo asegurar que no te preocupes por mí, Edward… por otro lado. No puedo hablar por él.

—¿No te das cuenta, que cuando hablo de ti también lo hago de Edward y viceversa? Ustedes son una sola historia ahora. No es posible referirse a uno, sin pensar en el otro.

Aquello me sorprendió. Sabía que existía algo entre mi jefe y yo, lo que no sabía era que todos los demás se percataban de ello, a su vez.

—Bueno, entonces si ese es el caso, no debes de preocuparte por ninguno de los dos.

—¿Estás segura? Cuando hablé con él, se escuchaba molesto por algo. Y no quiero decir que mi hermano no tenga un palo en el trasero 24/7, pero ayer era un tanto más notorio.

Reí cortamente. —Creo que, podríamos estar mejor… pero no lo estaremos hasta que Edward considere todo lo que está pasando en su vida, sé que todo es muy difícil para él.

Alice sonrió con ternura, llevó su pequeña mano hacia el centro de la mesa y tomó la mía. —No sé si sirve de algo y tampoco si estoy siendo injusta con la imagen y el recuerdo de la madre de mis amados sobrinos, pero… jamás lo vi a Edward mirarle a Caroline como lo hace contigo.

Sentí una opresión en mi pecho, la más grande sentida jamás. Llevé mi mano libre hasta él y lo acaricié para que se calmara, pero antes que pudiera retenerme, estaba llorando.

—No cariño, no llores, perdón por haberlo dicho… pero es verdad.

—No hay problema Al, lo siento… es que —hice una pausa, no sabía si este era el momento o qué, pero tenía que decírselo a alguien—, creo que estoy enamorada de Edward. Profunda e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

Ella sonrió ante mis balbuceos. —No me digas Sherlock.

Abrí mis ojos, para ver si me estaba tomando el pelo. —¿Perdón?

—Por favor Bella, eso lo sabía desde la primera vez que lo viste… si de algo soy experta es en las miradas de la gente, y tú linda déjame decir, lo demostraste desde el primer segundo.

—Eso no lo puedes decir con seguridad, porque la primera vez que le vi… —paré de pronto, al recordar que la primerísima primera vez fue en el avión— no estabas ahí para observarme, ¿Recuerdas que me dejaste sola?

—No necesitaba verte la cara, sólo fue necesario notar cuando llegaste a casa. Eres tan transparente _tonta _Bella, —ella sonrió abiertamente, luego de acotar cariñosamente.

Limpié las lágrimas de mi rostro con mi mano y finalmente pregunté algo que en este momento me estaba dando vueltas como un remolino. —¿Crees que Edward también se dio cuenta de… de mis sentimientos?

—Edward es un despistado, sobretodo en materia de citas o mujeres o lo que tenga relación con eso, ¿Por qué preguntas? —señaló, a la vez que sacaba una patata frita de su plato.

—No lo sé —alcé mis hombros y llevé un sorbo de agua a mi boca, la conversación me tenía sedienta—. Creo que siempre me imaginé diciendo eso a alguien y no quería que, ya lo supiera porque no sé comportarme o mirar como corresponde. Esta vez quiero hacerlo bien, porque… sería la primera vez que le dijera eso a alguien y tengo miedo que no salga del todo bien.

—Todo saldrá bien, créeme.

Y extrañamente, le creí.

-

Nerviosa tomé la pequeña cartera de brillantes que combinaba con mis zapatos, a ratos creía que iba a desfallecer por la falta de aire y dudé por un segundo utilizar tacones, quién sabía si con mi suerte y mi presente estado no me caería al caminar en ellos. Me observé —por enésima vez— en el espejo y casi golpeo mi cabeza por permitirle a Alice involucrarse con mi vestimenta. Sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo y así y todo, no hice caso a mi interior. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Cuando escuché que la puerta de la casa se abría y unos pasos rápidos aproximarse al pasillo que daba a mi habitación, sentí que moría de miedo. Las manos comenzaron a sudarme y las rodillas a temblar, pero cuando escuché otra puerta cerrarse asumí que era Edward quién comenzaría a arreglarse —_o no_.

Pasaron los minutos y mi nerviosismo crecía. ¿Qué pasaba si Edward se arrepentía de invitarme? ¿O si sencillamente estaba cansado y no quería que yo le acompañar-

Creo que llegué a sentir los golpes de la puerta en el centro de mi cuerpo. Respiré varias veces, intentando relajarme, pero no funcionaba. Cuando me aproximaba escuché su serena –y sexy- voz a través de la puerta. —Bella, ¿Estás ahí?

Dudaba de mi voz, la verdad era que dudaba de todo. Asentí y fue después que me di cuenta que no podía verme. Me acerqué más y con ello el corazón golpeteaba más furioso en mi interior. —Lo siento, siento haberte dejado una nota y no haberte llamado personalmente, pero… tenía miedo de que no quisieras hablarme, por como habían quedado las…

Y en eso no pude aguantar y abrí la puerta de un sopetón. Edward parecía impresionado, por decir lo menos y muy, pero muy apuesto en su esmoquin color negro.

—… cosas —finalizó luego. Pude sentir cómo la sangre subía hasta llegar a mis mejillas y una calidez desconocida que nació en la boca de mi estómago cuando sus verdes orbes acariciaron mi cuerpo con su mirada.

—Lo siento, quizás esto es demasiado o muy poco —me aterroricé con mis palabras—. Pero no sabía muy bien cuál era el formato de la fiesta y le hice caso a Alice, ¡Alice! Quién no sabe ni una pizca de cómo me gusta vestir, pero-

Sentí sus dedos en mis labios y sólo bastó eso para que deseara que no fueran ellos los que reposaran en mi boca. Mi respiración se volvió más errática y él pareció percatarse de aquello, porque los sacó de allí y los llevó a mi mejilla izquierda. —Te ves –ni siquiera existe una palabra adecuada Isabella.

Sonreí, un poco más aliviada. —¿Lo dices en serio?

Él solamente asintió y se acercó más a mí, para dar un pequeño beso a mi frente. —¿Vamos? —ofreció su brazo caballerosamente. Asentí y le tomé, sintiendo cómo la electricidad daba remolinos por cada partícula de sangre. La conmoción, el placer –la discordia que me provocaba ser tocada por Edward, a veces era demasiado por tolerar.

Cuando llegamos al vehículo, abrió mi puerta y agradecí con un pequeño gesto, sin embargo cuando me encontraba sentada noté que faltaba algo. —¿Y los pequeños?

Edward sonrió —Mi padre mandó a buscarlos desde muy temprano, claro, tú deberías saberlo porque eres su niñera— alzó sus cejas y me sonrojé nuevamente.

—Oh, ¡Mierda! Lo siento muchísimo, pero Alice insistía en que compráramos y luego que me arreglara, no tuve tiempo para verlos… ¡Demonios, soy la peor niñera existente!

—Calma —indicó con seguridad, para luego tomar y darle un apretón a mi mano—. Todo está bien, papá se comunicó conmigo mientras tú andabas de compras… no hay problema, lo digo en serio.

—P- pero eso no es lo que dice un jefe, tendrías que, que sacarme una tarjeta amarilla porque no he estado haciendo bien mi trabajo, ellos se merecen más que lo que les doy…

—¿Te estás escuchando? —me interrumpió de pronto—. Bella, le has dado más a mis hijos en este corto tiempo, de todo lo que he brindado para ellos durante todas sus vidas. No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más… ¿Sí?

—Sólo si tú no vuelves a decir eso nuevamente… ¿Adrian y Lizzie te aman, lo sabías?

Edward asintió despacio, pero volvió de inmediato su vista a la carretera. Pronto, el nerviosismo que sentía antes se multiplicó por mil cuando divisé la mansión de los Cullen, el mundo me daba vueltas y tenía miedo de arruinar el elegante vestido que llevaba. —Edward.

—¿Mmh?

—Creo que voy a vomitar.

El automóvil cesó su camino y Edward estacionó rápidamente. —¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te sientes muy enferma, algo que hayas comido en estas horas?

Moví mi cabeza reiteradas veces. —No, no es eso… mírame. Pero de verdad, mírame.

Edward obedeció casi de inmediato. —Lo estoy haciendo —susurró.

—¿No crees que parezco un payaso? ¿Y que además tus padres, _tu madre_ me va a ver como un bicho raro? Toda esta situación de que me parezco a –tú sabes y…

—Isabella, hoy estás magnífica, no hay nada que pueda arruinar tu imagen… eres hermosa, estás hermosa. Y-

—¿Y? —mi voz sonó tan quebrada, que me avergoncé de sobremanera. Me dejé llevar por lo que salía de la boca de Edward y –creo que perdí mi dignidad en el camino.

—Y creo que tenemos que entrar, estamos algo retrasados —finalmente comentó.

Sonreí decepcionada.

Salimos del vehículo y sentí un pequeño abrazo de lado. Situación que provocó que toda mi espina dorsal experimentara una corriente de energía. Sin embargo, todo volvió a mí cuando escuché el timbre y vi abrirse la puerta de dos cuerpos. Sonreí nerviosa ante la mujer que nos recibió. —Buenas noches niño Edward, señorita —me ofreció con un amable ademán— sus padres los estaban esperando.

—Buenas noches Yolanda —él se acercó y depositó un cariñoso beso en la frente de la mujer—, ella es Isabella, pero puedes llamarla Bella.

—Mucho gusto —accedí mi mano. Ella la tomó y permitió que entráramos —. Es muy agradable.

—Sí, lo es. Yolanda trabaja para mis padres hace más de veintiséis años atrás, es parte de la familia —explicó Edward.

—Comprendo.

Estaba impresionada, por decir lo menos, de la estructura, las figuras y colores de aquella casa. Era increíble estar ahí, pues parecía un buen sueño. —Esta casa es maravillosa, Edward.

Él sonrió y sacó mi abrigo. El aire chocó contra mi cuerpo y sentí un poco de frío, pensé en pedírselo de vuelta, pero al voltearme noté cómo aquella mirada volvía a recorrerme, por lo que ello pudo más que mi –futura- hipotermia. —Me cuesta creer que existas… —susurró sólo para mí y estuve a punto de mandar a mis pensamientos y la realidad de Edward a esconderse en un recóndito hoyo negro y aproximarme a besarlo como si no existiera mañana.

—¡Edward! —escuché una voz, como la miel, como el suave ronroneo que salía de los labios de Edward cada vez que hablaba. Desvié mi mirada y vi a una mujer de unos cuarenta y pocos, de cabello color caramelo y ojos color verde esmeralda, tan hipnóticos como los de, debo suponer, su hijo.

—¡Madre!

_Bingo._

—Oh, querido — se acercó lo suficiente, como para abrazarlo apretadamente— te he extrañado demasiado.

—Lo sé, mami, lo sé.

Era ver una imagen de Edward, hace veinte años atrás, un pequeño abrazando a su madre después del colegio. Fue pronto, cuando aquella mirada se volvió a mí. Separándose de su hijo, arregló las arrugas inexistentes de su vestido. —Supongo que eres la famosísima Isabella Swan.

Aquello no me gustaba. —¿Famosísima?

—Querida, no pretendo asustarte. Es sólo que en esta casa y en ciertas conversaciones, has sido numerosamente nombrada —rió abierta y cálidamente—, déjame darte un abrazo.

Impactada por la muestra de cariño, me acerqué para que fuera envuelta en un abrazo-sin-oxígeno. —Estoy encantada de conocerte.

—Igualmente Sra. Cullen —dije en contra de su hermoso cabello—. Gracias por recibirme en su adorable hogar.

—Pues, gracias por venir.

Edward nos observaba algo reacio. Su rostro denotaba varias emociones a la vez. —¿Pasamos? —dijo en una voz pequeña.

—¡Claro! —acotó entusiasmada su madre—. Están todos, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rose. Ésta será una fiesta grandiosa.

—No lo dudo mamá. Siempre te has caracterizado por tus maravillosas fiestas.

Me miró y sonrió, creo que, dándome un poco de fortaleza. Por lo que respiré hondo y me decidí a no hacer nada incorrecto por esta noche. Cuando llegamos finalmente al salón hermosamente decorado, las voces cesaron y todas las miradas se desviaron hacia nosotros. Nerviosa, llevé mi mano a la de Edward y la apreté.

—Tranquila Bella. Respira.

—¡Bella! ¡Oh, Dios! Te ves hermosa —escuché la pequeña vocecita de Alice en la nubelosa en que me encontraba. Me abrazó cortamente—. No quiero arruinar tu vestido.

—Qué consciente de tu parte Alice.

—Impotente-en-moda.

—Impot- ¿Qué dices Alice? —susurré, sonrojándome en el proceso.

—Edward logra sacarme de mis estados de parsimonia y equilibrio espiritual. Se queja de lo obsesiva que soy con la moda, sin embargo, no lo hace cuando ve a chicas tan lindas como tú y vestida de esa forma, ¿No es cierto Edward?

Él llevó una de sus manos a la nuca y no pudo mirarme. —¿Quieres ir a conocer a mis hermanos? ¿O algo así?

—Me encantaría, gracias.

Tomó nuevamente mi mano y me llevó al centro del poblado salón. Aunque las miradas persistían, me sentía un tanto segura con él a mi lado. Llegamos hacia donde se encontraba Carlisle y le ofrecí una gran sonrisa. Me acerqué para saludarle. —Felicidades Sr. Cullen por estos años de matrimonio, sé que no es fácil amar a uno solo en estos días.

Alzó su copa y rió conmigo. —Tienes razón Bella, me alegro que estés aquí. También por ti hijo.

—Espero no hayamos retrasado demasiado la celebración —me disculpé—. Sucede que no soy una experta en vestidos y preparación…

—No hay problema, justo íbamos a sentarnos a cenar. Sólo hay unos cuántos amigos, como verás y familiares.

Por lo visto, los Cullen tenían muchos familiares, y aún más amigos.

Eché un vistazo rápido y noté que alguien me observaba como si hubiera perdido el aire en sus pulmones, o como si alguien le hubiera dado una patada en los testículos. —Emmett —dijo Edward en mi oído, ocasionando un agradable escalofrío.

Lo vimos aproximarse. —¡Era en serio Rose!

—¡Por supuesto hombre-pensante! —Rosalie estaba verdaderamente preciosa en su vestido negro, acaparando todas las miradas –de hombres y mujeres—. ¡Tanto tiempo Bella, qué bueno es verte nuevamente!

—Lo mismo digo Rose.

—Bueno, éste es Emmett. Mi novio, hermano mellizo de tu jefe, y un verdadero idiota.

—¿Quién, dices _idiota_ por mi jefe o su hermano?

Los tres rieron y finalmente Emmett se acercó a mí para envolverme en un apretado abrazo. Él lucía como alguien que se preocupaba en demasía por su físico, tenía una gran musculatura y era alto. Sin embargo, muy apuesto. —Soy Emmett.

—Ya veo quién sacó todos los nutrientes en la barriga de tu madre, Edward. Y, déjame decirte que no fuiste tú.

—Me gusta esta chica —dijo el grandulón, y luego se volvió a mí, con una mirada incómoda—. Lo siento por el episodio anterior, es sólo que… tú sabes-

—No te preocupes, estoy algo acostumbrada a las reacciones de parte de alguien con apellido Cullen.

Edward tomó mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y mi corazón pareció irse a la Luna y volver en dos segundos de vuelta. —¿Vamos a caminar por ahí? —preguntó bajito.

—Pero, ¿No es que iban a sentarse a cenar? —respondí a igual voz.

—Van solamente por el tercer aperitivo, créeme tienen que estar un poco menos sobrios para sentarse a comer —sonrió, y comentó a Rose y Emmett que me llevaría a conocer los alrededores, y éste último le dijo que mientras no me presentara su antigua habitación estaba todo bien. A lo que –nueva y vergonzosamente- me sonrojé.

—Odio que me suceda esto…

—¿Qué? —preguntó curioso.

—Odio sonrojarme por cada cosa que dicen o implican, me hacen parecer tan _juvenil_.

Él sonrió a viva voz y después llevó sus largos dedos a la forma de mi mejilla. —Eres una adolescente todavía, Bella.

—Voy a cumplir diecinueve en poco tiempo más y –siempre me he considerado más madura que el resto de mi edad, además tú tampoco eres tan adulto.

—En eso tienes razón, pero tú no has vivido ni la mitad de lo que yo he experimentado, tampoco quiero que lo hagas —señaló con tristeza.

—Hey —dije suave. Llevando mi mano a su perfecto y atractivo rostro—. No te disgustes, esta noche es de celebración… no quiero verte de este modo. Al menos no hoy.

Edward sonrió y llevó mi mano hasta su boca para besarla cortamente. Me llevó hacia las afueras y si pensé que dentro era una cosa increíble, fuera era algo de locos. Las luces y los pastos, todo era sencillamente maravilloso. Al parecer Edward notó mi deslumbro. —Mi padre tiene un pasatiempo de paisajista. Le gusta hacerlo de vez en cuando y como ves, es muy talentoso.

—Esto es… hermoso.

—Sí —dijo él, a la vez que observaba desde el cielo estrellado, hasta mi rostro—. Bella, mira respecto a ayer, quisiera decirte que-

—¿Edward?

Escuchamos, y ambos volteamos nuestros rostros hacia donde provenía aquella voz pastosa y creo que casi mi mandíbula cayó al suelo. Un vestido de brillantes y plateado en una de las figuras más envidiables que jamás haya visto, la enfundaban perfectamente. Una cabellera rubia/frambuesa. Era despampanante.

—Es muchísimo el tiempo, ¿No crees?

Lo vi asentir nervioso. Mal presentimiento. Dolor en la boca de mi estómago.

—Hola, soy Tanya Denalli. Antigua amiga de Edward.

Sí, definitivamente un mal presentimiento.

* * *

**Lo siento muchísimo y siento más empezar cada capítulo con un "Lo siento", pero no se me ocurre otra cosa por decir, todo lo que es aparato de pc o Internet han andado defectuosos, y mi inspiración se fue a otro lado y comencé otra historia **—o quizás unas cinco más— **que estaré poniendo a penas termine esta, situación que puede llegar a tener un futuro cercano, porque muchos capítulos no le proceden a esta.**

**Agradecerles de todo, todo corazón a las nuevas lectoras, a las antiguas, a las pacientes… son la gran razón por la que escribo estas cosas y esto no sería nada sin gente que le diera una chance. Perdón a todas a quiénes no he podido contestarles, pero he andado en un descanso GIGANTE y algo perdida, espero estar más al tanto de ahora en adelante.**

**(El vestido de Bella, sus zapatos y todo lo que nos importa a las mujeres en mi perfil ;))**

**Un abrazo y la mejor, de las mejores vibras y cariños para todas/os ustedes.**


	12. Cuando todos duermen

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**

* * *

  
**

Tanya era la señorita perfección, al menos eso fue lo que pude descubrir a lo largo de la noche, era una modelo de renombre en la ciudad y tenía un crédito enorme por haber sido la modelo más joven en hacer una campaña para Ralph Lauren a los tan sólo catorce años de edad. Tanya era hija de los Denalli, mejores amigos desde siempre de los Cullen, por lo que no era sorpresa verla tan seguidamente en alguna de sus fiestas o comidas.

Claro que, a pesar de toda la perfección, aún me parecía un golpe, patada y puñete en el estómago cada vez que la veía tan cerca de Edward –quizás por el mismo motivo, ¿No?- siendo tan perfecta en el total sentido de la palabra la convertía en exponente superior de futura novia de Edward y eso me provocaban ganas de vomitar. Además, me había enterado por parte de Alice, que Tanya siempre había intentado serlo, no era algo de ahora; era desde… siempre.

¿Qué podía hacer yo para competir contra eso? ¿Con sus piernas largas como araña y su cabellera dorada? ¿Su desplante y seguridad al hablar? _Por supuesto, no había competencia. _

Sirvieron la comida como a eso de las nueve de la noche y mis pies comenzaban a dolerme –y ni siquiera llevaba dos horas en tacones- Alice me miraba de rato en rato, podía presentir que estaba incómoda con esta situación y más aún con que Edward estuviera "poniéndose al día" con la fabulosa Tanya Denalli enfrente de mis ojos.

Suspiré algo decepcionada, la noche no había resultado del todo como esperaba; ¿Pero, qué diablos pintaba yo aquí de todos modos huh? Cuando llevaba un sorbo de –no sé qué estaba bebiendo- a la boca, sentí una mano en mi espalda, me volteé para encontrarme con un rostro que jamás esperé encontrarme aquí. —¿Jacob? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él pareció abrir sus ojos tanto como yo, claro que burlándose de mi expresión. —¿Por qué no puedo estar aquí Bella?

—Porque, porque- digamos que no te llevas tan bien con Edward o- Carlisle.

—Bueno, somos socios y en eventos como éste... las discordias infantiles no existen —sonrió con su siempre perfecta y blanca dentadura.

—Me alegra saberlo.

—No quiero sonar un maleducado, pero te ves exquisita Isabella.

Me sonrojé furiosamente ante tal comentario, sobretodo proveniendo de alguien como Jacob –quién era más atractivo que todos los chicos con los que había salido en mi vida- excepto...

—¿Y Edward?... ¿Te ha dejado sola en contra de los leones? —dijo, mientras lo indicaba, tanto a él como su acompañante.

—Digamos que, sí —reí estúpidamente, de seguro por mi bebestible, lo dejaría de lado en seguida. _Lo prometo._

—Es una lástima por él, por otro lado por mí... —fue sugestivo en comentar la última frase—. Me gusta saber que te tengo para pasar la noche.

Estaba incómoda, por decir lo menos frente a lo dicho. —Mira Jacob, no sé qué estás pensando, pero... pero yo no estoy interesada.

El aludido me observó detenidamente para reírse, luego, de la manera más exhibicionista y estruendosa que había oído jamás. Lo que, por supuesto, provocó que miraran hacia donde nos encontrábamos la gran mayoría de las personas presentes. Pude sentir la mirada de Edward quemándome cuando lo divisé de reojo, cuando estaba de este modo, me provocaba tal miedo que ni mi padre con un arma podían igualar.

—Eres muy... _tontita_ —comentó de manera cariñosa—. Yo no estoy buscando nada, al menos nada serio, por otro lado algo casual —rió, echando su cabeza hacia atrás en el proceso—. Te decía que era bueno tenerte conmigo porque... no me llevo mucho con esta gente, excepto contigo.

—Aow, claro. Claro, soy una idiota. Discúlpame Jacob.

—No hay problema, ahora actúa como que estás pasando un muy buen rato.

—¿Qué?

Y de pronto, estaba Edward al lado de nosotros. —Hola Black, ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

—Tus padres me invitaron, y no podía decir que no a comida gratis y a una compañía tan deliciosa. ¿No lo crees _Eddie_? —Jacob me guiñó y yo nuevamente estaba híper ventilando.

—Ya lo creo —dijo en un susurro, pero pronto se dirigió a mí—. ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lado?

—No, gracias. Además, creo que estaba ocupado... _usted._

No sabía cómo llamarlo enfrente de Jacob. Era la niñera, él lo sabía como eso y ¡Argh! Confusión al por mayor. Sin embargo, podía notar que aquello no le había provocado mayor gracia a Edward.

—Estaba conversando con una antigua amiga —dijo, entre dientes.

—Bueno, y yo con uno nuevo.

Ahí estaba, todo lo que odiaba y temía, en una sola frase. Golpeé mi cabeza en el interior, a veces era una estúpida en estas cuestiones. Pero, es que era una inexperta en esto, ¿Es que acaso él no lo veía?

—Bueno, entonces te dejaré conversar con tu nuevo amigo. Con permiso.

Lo vi alejarse rápidamente y me decidí a seguirlo, pero Jacob me tomó de mi muñeca. —¿Qué haces? Déjame ir.

—No, tienes que darle tiempo... los celos son propios del ser humano, ya aprenderá a manejarlos respecto a ti.

—No, tienes que dejarme- ¿Perdón?

—¿Crees que no los he visto a ustedes dos? Es cuestión de tener ojos... sé que ustedes tienen algo, pero tienes que hacer que se replantee las cosas y logre decidirse solo. Dale tiempo, a veces ver a la persona que amas con otro, te hace acelerarte y ver que no tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar-

—Espera, ¿Dijiste amar? Aguarda un segundo, Edward no siente amor por mí... es sólo...

—¿Qué cosa? —llevó sus hombros al pecho y alzó sus cejas—. Por favor, soy un hombre y lo sé. _Eddie_, por mucho que me moleste, de nuevo se quedó con la mejor chica.

—¿Qué?

—Olvídalo.

—No, no lo haré. ¿Conociste a, a Caroline?

—Sí, lo hice, pero no es tema para hoy o nunca en tal caso, ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

—Muy buena forma de cambiar el tema, Jacob —tomé su brazo y nos sumergimos en la fiesta—. Pero créeme, que no lo dejaré pasar.

Me encontré con todos los demás y compartimos durante un rato, uno que otro cocktail, algo no muy bueno para mí, o mi equilibrio en tal caso. Me excusé, luego de alrededor de treinta minutos, puesto a que necesitaba el baño. Cuando caminé todo el trayecto, sentí que Edward me miraba a lo lejos; aún permanecía cerca de Tanya y ahora todo era peor, porque existía contacto físico. Situación que no quería, ni en pesadillas, observar.

Entré al baño y observé mi imagen en el espejo durante varios minutos. No tenía nada que hacer, si bien no era una fea mujer, no llegaba ni al fondo del bolso no-tengo-idea-de-marcas de Tanya Denalli. Sólo tendría que resignarme, no quedaba otra. Además, ella tenía más material para ser novia de alguien como Edward: tenía clase y personalidad, el aspecto –para equilibrarlo con el de él- y la edad... yo era una simple chiquilla, que por esas obras del destino... se parecía a su difunta esposa y cuidaba a sus hijos, era obvio que se confundiera. Él no me amaba, él jamás podría hacerlo.

Salía del baño, cuando vi el rostro casi dolorido de Edward a tan sólo unos centímetros del mío. —¡Mierda, me asustaste!

—¿Volvimos a tutear? —preguntó, mientras cruzaba sus brazos al nivel de su pecho. —Pensaba que habíamos vuelto al "Señor".

—No seas irónico conmigo... sólo cuidaba mi vocabulario, poque estábamos enfrente de Jacob.

—¿Y no querías que supiera que algo pasa entre nosotros dos? ¿Querías parecer disponible?

—¿Perdón? —mi voz sonaba ofendida y –en efecto- lo estaba. El tono con el que implicó el _disponible_, me hizo sentir de lo más bajo de la cadena de las cadenas. —¿Por qué dices eso? Además, no sabía que entre nosotros sucedía algo, como para deberte explicaciones.

Ahora yo también cruzaba mis brazos. —¿No lo sabías huh? ¿Y qué sucedió ayer o anteayer, fue parte de mi imaginación? —Edward se acercó peligrosamente.

—¡Es increíble! —señalé—. No puedo creer que generes tantas emociones diferentes en mí, para pasar de quererte a odiarte en tan poco tiempo, al parecer estar tan junto a ti y tu bipolaridad, me ha convertido en lo mismo. Odio estar de este modo... —balbuceé.

Pronto, se había convertido en llanto.

Me alejé de ahí y me fui a sentar a los últimos escalones de la magistral escala. Donde nadie podría verme.

—Lo siento —dijo él.

—¿No te das cuenta de lo que me haces? —respiré varias veces, para no quebrarme entera—. ¿Acaso te gusto un poco?

Edward me miró sorprendido y algo nervioso. —¿Cómo puedes llegar a preguntarme algo como eso? —dijo, a la vez que llegaba a mi lado. Se sentó despacio y sentí sus ojos en mí, todo el tiempo.

—Porque no lo sé. No tengo idea qué es lo que exactamente sientes por mí. ¿Esto tiene que ver porque me parezco a Caroline y funciono bien con tus hijos? O ¿Porque realmente te sientes atraído a mí, _Bella_?

Lo último provocó un escalofrío en mí. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien, por qué llegaba a preguntarle aquello, sobretodo cuando nos habíamos prometido –de forma indirecta, claro- que habría un tiempo. Que no nos aceleraríamos. Por lo visto, hasta mi inconsciente era impaciente cuando se trataba de Edward.

—¿Puedo serte sincero?

Preguntó, no mirándome en lo absoluto.

—Es lo único que pido, Edward —mi voz resultaba extraña, incluso para mí.

—No me malinterpretes, sólo escúchame con atención ¿Sí? —asentí con cuidado, él parecía nervioso—. Mira, no es una sorpresa que las cosas entre los dos han marchado bastante rápido. Tan rápido que me ha provocado mareos, tienes que imaginar que todo el asunto entre tú y el parecido a Caroline han sido de lo más desconcertante... te lo dije una vez y volveré a repetirlo. Tú no eres ella, por lo que si bien la imagen de pronto es medio raro... estar contigo es diferente, eres una persona dferente y... y me gustas como Bella.

Sonreí sinceramente aliviada, aún cuando no era una respuesta del todo positiva. Esperé a que continuara.

—Sin embargo, esto es difícil para mí... a veces quiero besarte y otras quiero alejarme de ti, porque tengo miedo de llenarte de mis inseguridades y problemas... aún no supero a Caroline. Aún la amo demasiado. Aún la veo en mis hijos y la revivo a cada tanto, no quiero ser injusto contigo. ¿Logras entenderme?

—Claro que sí... te agradezco la sinceridad acerca de todo, sé lo difícil que es para ti. Tengo que confesarte que... que te am-

—Ahí estás _Eddie_. Te andaba buscando por todos lados.

_Alguien tiene que estar jodiéndome en algún__ lugar. ¿Justo cuando quería decirle al hombre que lo amaba, alguien interrumpía?_

Ambos volvimos nuestros rostros hacia Tanya, la que parecía un tanto pasada de copas. Casi genero un respingo que hubiese alarmado a toda la casa, pero me contuve al ver la preocupación de Edward en su rostro, éste se volvió a mí y me dijo cariñosa y silenciosamente. —¿Seguimos más tarde?

Asentí con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Pero verlo alejarse con ella, provocó nuevamente una sensación de malestar en mi estómago. Me decidí que por ahora, me preocuparía de los pequeños y de la gente a quiénes se les estaba celebrando esta noche. Por lo que bajé y hablé amistosamente con Carlisle y Esme, conociendo un poco más de ellos. Y jugando a ratos con Lizzie y Adrian, lo extraño y casi nauseabundo era, que me sentía como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a este entorno, junto a los Cullen.

_Como si necesitara más aspectos similares__, que los que ya tenía._

-

-

-

Eran alrededor de las tres de la madrugada. Y los últimos invitados terminaban por irse, había sido una velada espectacular, ni siquiera el show impuesto por Tanya y su ebriedad lograron opacarla. La pobre había dicho cosas, de las cuales –estaba segura-, se arrepentiría el día de mañana.

—Creo que esta es mi hora de Cenicienta —dijo Alice, en compañía de Jasper, los que se despidieron y subieron las escalas de inmediato. No sé por qué, me parecía que no sería para dormir. Lo mismo había sucedido con Rose y Emmett hace una hora aproximadamente, sencillamente desaparecieron.

—Bueno, todo ha sido realmente hermoso, pero creo que mi vejez me hace querer dormir más temprano —comentó dulcemente Esme, se acercó a mí y me envolvió en un abrazo—. Gracias por estar aquí querida, nos vemos mañana por la mañana. Por ahora, buenas noches.

Lo mismo ocurrió con Carlisle. Sólo quedábamos Edward y yo, junto con Adrian y Lizzie. Los que dormían en el sofá, ambos reímos y tomamos uno, cada uno, para así llevarlos hasta las habitaciones que estaban destinadas.

A penas los dejamos en ella, salimos y entre nosotros había un aire extrañamente incómodo. —Ok, buenas noches Edward.

—Que duermas bien Bella —se acercó lo suficiente, para besarme la mejilla.

Nos alejamos, para dirigirnos a nuestras habitaciones. Cuando llegué a la mía, me sorprendí de lo hermosa que era. Ahí estaban todas mis cosas y me costaba creer que por esta noche dormiría aquí. Fui al baño y comencé a sacar las orquídeas de mi cabello, el que cayó con suaves ondas al nivel de mis hombros. Saqué mi maquillaje y el vestido, me puse unos pequeños shorts y una remera excesivamente grande.

Dudé por unos minutos, sin embargo cuando eran más o menos las tres y media, bajé las escalas para así beber algo de leche. Abrí el refrigerador y tomé un vaso, para así llenarlo. Luego me senté en la larga mesa de aquella cocina, la que traspasaba casi todo el lugar. Daba justamente hacia el patio trasero a través de gigantescos ventanales, los que permitían observar las estrellas de la noche.

—Creí que era el único con insomnio.

Casi dejo caer el vaso que reposabe en mi mano y me volteé lo más rápido posible. —¡Edward!

—Perdón, ¿Te asusté? —comentó, a la vez que se dirigía al refrigerador. Sacando una botella de agua—, no era mi intención.

—Me asustaste muchísimo —reí nerviosa.

Él se sentó a mi lado. Abrió la botella y no pude evitar mirarle cuando bebió de ella. Su boca era algo de otro espacio.

—¿Te costaba dormir? —preguntó, limpiándose una gota que comenzaba a recorrer su mentón.

—No, sólo tenía un poco de sed y creo que, no tenía sueño del todo —admití. Lo cierto era que, la conversación con Edward me había dejado como una niña de quince años cuando se entera que el Capitán del Equipo de fútbol gusta de ella y la quiere invitar al Baile de Promoción.

—Creo que yo tampoco tenía sueño. Toda la noche ha sido algo... episódica. Partiendo por Tanya, no la veía hace mucho.

_Oh. _Claro, Tanya. —¿Hace cuánto?

—¿Que no la veía? —asentí—. Creo que dos años —dijo, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el cabello.

—¿Muy amigos?

—Uyy, creo que desde que teníamos cinco años. No me había percatado cuánto la extrañaba...

De pronto, no me sentía muy bien de estar en esta conversación. Me dolía la barriga y podía adivinar por qué. —Creo que mejor me voy a dormir.

Cuando me dirigía a bajar, Edward tomó mi brazo delicadamente y su mirada profundamente verde, provocó que casi me sintiera desnuda frente a él. —¿Qué te sucede?

—Nada. Tengo un poco de sueño.

—Hace sólo minutos dijiste que no lo tenías.

—Bueno, ahora sí —comenté algo incómoda.

—Te sientes celosa —estatizó, ni siquiera era una pregunta.

El color rojo, lo podía sentir que avanzaba desde mi cuello hasta las mejillas. Negué con mi cabeza y moví mis hombros, intentando que lo dejara pasar. Oh Dios, ¿Por qué era tan transparente?

—Lo estás —él sonreía y movía su cabeza.

—Podrías dejar de burlarte por un segundo, ¿No crees? — me moví hacia el lado contrario. Estaba encolerizada por aquel comentario... ¿Celosa de Tanya? ¡Ni siquiera la conocía por Dios Santo! ¡Ni siquiera tenía algo con Edward como para ponerme celosa!

Fue, cuando quería volver y decirle lo ridículo que estaba siendo, cuando sentí el más pequeño de los roces en mi muslo descubierto; provocando que el aire se quedara atorado en mis pulmones. Al no moverme, volví a sentir el contacto, esta vez mucho más sensitivo.

Uno de los dedos de Edward estaba pasando ligeramente, por todo el trayecto de la parte superior de mi pierna, provocando que mi piel se pusiera como la de una gallina desplumada. Pero, todo fue mejor –y peor- cuando toda su mano comenzó a realizar un camino por la misma.

Rápidamente, sintió cómo su bajo vientre comenzaba a volverse gelatina ante el contacto y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse para dejar escapar un vergonzoso sonido desde su garganta.

—¿Qué –qué estás haciendo?

—Ninguna mujer, hace tiempo me hacía querer esto... pero llegas tú...

Ambas respiraciones estaban erráticas y algo dificultosas, situación que no ayudaba a la atmósfera presente. _—¿Querer esto?_ ¿Qué cosa?

Seguía hablando con mis ojos cerrados y mi mente nublosa. —Tocar, desear a alguien... —su mano subió por mi muslo, hasta mi cadera. Abriendo mis ojos, me encontré con que los suyos se encontraban casi negros por la dilatación de sus pupilas—. Es por eso que no comprendo, que tengas celos... de alguien que ni siquiera se asemeja a un milímetro de lo que tú provocas en mí.

Todo mi cuerpo parecía encontrarse en un repentino frenesí. ¿Era cierto lo que estaba oyendo? ¿No era una especie de inconsciente-quiero-a-mi-jefe el que estaba inventando esto?

Él cesó el contacto y yo tuve ganas de gritarle que siguiera, pero mordí mi mejilla por dentro.

—Bella —susurró cercano a mi oído, iniciando una serie de hormigueos desde mi cuello hasta el final de mi pie—. No sabes cuánto tuve que luchar esta noche... estabas tan hermosa... _eres _tan hermosa.

—Edward —sonó más como una súplica, de lo que pretendía.

—¿Mmmmh? —implicó, a la vez que seguía aquel tortuoso recorrido.

—Bésame. _Ahora_.

Aquello pareció sorprenderlo, porque por un momento su mano paró en seco, pero luego pude ver cómo se bajaba de mi lado para quedar de pie, frente a mí y entremedio de mis piernas, mientras yo permanecía sentada en el mesón. Estoy segura, que mi mirada era por decir lo menos, expectante.

—Como usted demande, señorita —no alcancé ni a sonreír, cuando sentí sus labios cálidos y fuertes en los míos. Esto no se trataba de un beso delicado o cariñoso en ningún sentido, esto se trataba de la necesidad que teníamos el uno del otro, con tiempo de por medio o no, con cosas que pensar y analizar. Por ahora no importaba nada más.

Su lengua se sentía fría, casi como si hubiese estado comiendo helado hace un rato atrás, lo que era el perfecto complemento a la calidez de la mía, la verdad era que entre nosotros las cosas eran así usualmente... frío y calor, extrañamente conviviendo de la mejor forma. Dejé escapar un gemido cuando su boca paseó por mi mentón, hasta llegar al pulso de mi cuello donde pasó un buen rato dejando marcas, de las cuales tendría que preocuparme mañana.

Rodeé mis piernas por su cintura y él lo tomó como una señal para empezar a movernos, de pronto todo era un paisaje corrido a nuestro alrededor y fue unos segundos más tarde, que descubrí que nos encontrábamos en el largo y cómodo sofá de la sala de los Cullen; donde Edward me depositó con cuidado y una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Se posicionó encima de mí y no podría ni describir lo que fue, sentir cada centímetro del cuerpo de Edward tocando el mío en aquel inmueble, mi corazón y mi respiración estaban vueltos tan locos como mi cabeza y creí que me desvanecería en cualquier momento de allí.

Llevó ambas manos a mi rostro, para darle una dirección y comandarme ante sus urgentes besos. A lo que accedí de inmediato, me gustaba cuando Edward se mostraba impulsivo y sentimental.

Pero cuando desvié la vista a mi derecha, vi las fotos de los Cullen y su familia lo que, sin querer, mató mi espíritu aventurero. Fue de a poco que fui desacelerando el contacto entre nosotros. Se alejó de mí, lo suficiente como para que su voz y aliento chocaran con mi boca, por un momento quise golpearme por parar. —¿Qué sucede amor?

Después de eso me besó nuevamente, de seguro para distaerme.

_¿Amor? A-_

_¿AMOR?_

—No quiero, no _deseo_ ser aguafiestas, pero estamos en la casa de tus padres... todos están durmiendo allá arriba y-

Él se alejó un poco más de mí, con cuidado se sentó a mi lado. —¿Un poco incómodo?

—Ahá.

—Lo comprendo... —miraba con cautela y luego su vista se fijó en mí. Se veía avergonzado. ¿No volvimos al principio o no? — Mira, lo siento si te presioné, y perdón por parecer un bipolar porque ahora te hago... estas cosas y ayer te dije que necesitaba tiempo, pero —llevó una de sus manos a los cabellos desordenados—... no puedo contenerme en cuanto te veo o estás cerca de mí. Lo sient-

—No vuelvas a decir esa palabra... ¿No crees que si hubiera estado incómoda o molesta por lo que hiciste allá en la cocina te hubiera parado? —él movió sus hombros confundido, me acerqué hasta su oído para hacer mi punto más claro—. Todo lo contrario... me gusta cuando te pones así conmigo.

¡Bingo! Y ahí estaba de vuelta su sonrisa maliciosa. —¿Lo dices en serio?

Reí por un momento. —Por supuesto, y ahora que tengo así no quiero dejarte ir.

Lo tomé desde la remera blanca que llevaba y provoqué que nuevamente cayera sobre mí en aquel sofá. —¿Aún cuando tengamos que trabajar en mis asuntos y problemas? —asentí—. ¿En mi mierda interna y esas cosas? —volví a hacerlo—.

—Puedes traer lo que quieras. Me gustas así y más.

* * *

**Espero que las cosas anden bien con ustedes. Este capítulo lo tenía hace un tiempo escrito y quería revisarlo, pero luego sucedió lo del terremoto en mi país, cuento largo corto. No tuvimos electricidad, ni agua... pero todo y todos están bien y a salvo, cosa que es lo más importante.**

**Les dejo un abrazo a todas/os.**

**Muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer, no se imaginan lo importante que es para mí. **


	13. Malos entendidos

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**

* * *

**

El sonido de la gota que caía del lavaplatos de la cocina.

El cuchillo cortando el pedazo de pan que Emmett traía en sus manos.

El golpeteo del tazón contra la mesa central.

Todo eso, y más, lograba escucharse en el encuentro matinal de la familia Cullen. Estaba demás decir, que todo esto correspondía a la tensión que provocaba que yo, una desconocida para ellos, estuviera presente en un desayuno familiar, estaba segura de eso.

Edward me lanzaba una mirada dulce a cada tanto, para animarme a estar tranquila, aunque aquello fuera imposible en este momento. Todos los individuos en la cocina se miraban a ratos, intercambiaban risitas y luego seguían en lo suyo, como si Edward y yo fuéramos espectadores de la escena o por lo menos, hablando por mí, no entendía absolutamente nada.

—Ok, no aguanto esto... ¿me pueden decir, qué es lo que les sucede? —estatizó Edward, dejando su taza en la mesa y mirando exhaustivamente a todos sus familiares y amigos.

Éstos se observaron con genuina impresión. De Alice a Jasper, de éste a Rose, de ella a Emmett a Carlisle y finalmente a Esme, la que sonreía cálidamente hacia mi dirección.

—Nada —dijo desinteresadamente Alice.

—Nada —compartió Jasper.

—Na-

—No me vengan con un "nada" —Edward interrumpió a Rose, cuando ésta pretendía repetir la misma palabra que su hermano mayor. —Está claro que algo están escondiendo o pensando y me gustaría saber qué es eso.

—Este bagel está excelente hermano —comentó Emmett, quién con su boca llena, hizo hincapié de que aquello estaba delicioso. —¿Quieres uno Bella? Puedo hacértelo con mantequilla de maní y jalea... —sugirió como si se tratara de un pequeño de cinco años. _Personalidad de Emmett._

—No, sólo quiero un café, pero muchísimas gracias de todos modos —sonreí, ante la imagen de él moviendo sus hombros y luego masticando todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

—¿Y...? —volvió a preguntar Edward—. Estoy esperando.

—Mira Edward, creo que estás siendo un poco paranoico esta mañana... —explicó Alice, llevando su taza a la boca, tomando un sorbo—. No hay nada extraño que esté sucediendo aquí por nuestra parte, al contrario de ti y Bells... —trazó sugestivamente y estoy segura que tanto Edward, como yo arrugamos nuestra frente ante el comentario.

—Mmm, ¿Al, de qué estás hablando? —pregunté al fin, sonrojándome en el proceso, pero esto último fue incrementado cuando sentí la risita de Esme, quién me observaba de forma maliciosa.

Ok, me estaba poniendo nerviosa con esta situación, ¿había hecho algo mal durante la noche? ¿me había comportado de un modo intolerable? ¿era por Tanya? Bien sabía, que los Denalli eran muy amigos de los Cullen y si la había ofendido a ella, también había ofendido a Carlisle y Esme... ¡Argh! Esto era complicado.

Edward se acercó a mí –y si bien sabía que éste no era momento para estas cosas- mi cuerpo se estremeció del cosquilleo que recorría mi estómago y espina dorsal. Llevó sus labios a mi oreja y acotó suavemente. —Déjanos solos, yo me encargo de esto.

A penas se separó de mí, asentí pequeñamente y lancé una sonrisa incómoda a todos los que se encontraban allí. Salí rápidamente de la cocina para, también, ver a los pequeños. A quiénes ya estaba extrañando locamente.

Subí las escalas y me sumergí al cuarto que estaba destinado para ellos, sin embargo cuando les vi dormir, decidí que era mejor dejarlos. Durante toda la semana se estaban levantando demasiado temprano y no era justo para ellos descansar un poco más de la cuenta. Por lo que, cuando me fui de ahí, lo hice en el mayor silencio posible.

Cuando llegué al dormitorio, tomé una que otra cosa para sumergirme en la ducha, pero un grito casi ahogado se quedó en mi pecho, cuando al voltearme me encontré a Edward. Llevé mi mano a mi pecho, aunque ése era el último lugar donde sentía todas las emociones. Pero fue cuando vi en la mano de Edward, mi camiseta que llevaba para dormir la noche anterior, fue solamente una emoción la que salió a flote.

Miedo. Pánico, mejor dicho.

Fue ahí, que recordé qué llevaba en mi cuerpo.

_La camiseta de Edward._

—Me parece que descubrí la razón de las risitas de allá abajo —dijo él, intentando contenerse, sin embargo podía ver la dificultad que esto le provocaba. Y también podía sentir, la sangre cómo subía a mi rostro.

Un grito ahogado, algo así como un gato intentando chillar, se dejó sentir entre mis labios. Me aproximé rápidamente hacia el baño y así vivir mi vergüenza a solas. Qué mortificación que justamente la familia Cullen encontrara mi top en medio de la sala y luego yo, campante con esa camisa. _Tierra, trágame._

Pero todo fue mucho peor cuando a través de la puerta escuché una risita, que bien reconocía. Enfurecida, enfrenté a Edward, cruzando mis brazos. Cuando vi –y escuché- que seguía en lo mismo, no pude evitar preguntarle. —¿Crees que esto es divertido?

—Un poquito —dijo, señalando con sus dedos en el aire. Yo moví mi cabeza y cuando me atrevía a encerrarme nuevamente, sentí los dedos de Edward en mi muñeca... y _Bella_, este no era el momento para pensar cosas maravillosas, era el momento para estar enojada con él. Sí, enojada—. Oh, vamos Bells... no me vas a decir que no lo encuentras mínimamente divertido.

—Edward, estamos hablando que tus padres y hermanos encontraron mi vestimenta en la sala de 'su' casa —cuando lo dije en voz alta, fue peor la realización, sin embargo continué—. Y para añadirle a la situación, tengo tu camisa puesta... ¡Dios! No puedo- no puedo ni creerlo.

Lo sentí aproximarse mucho más aún, tanto que su cuerpo quedó completamente junto al mío. —Si de algo sirve... creo que te ves absurdamente hermosa en ella.

Cerré mis ojos, al momento que movía mi cabeza... las palabras de Edward siempre eran maravillosas, pero en este momento podía más mi vergüenza –o falta de ella-. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y pregunté contra él —¿Qué es lo que pensaron de todo?

—Realmente lo que fue Bella, les conté cómo había pasado todo... saben que aún no ha sucedido nada —se alejó sólo un poco, para remover mis cabellos que tapaban mi rostro, adrede—. Saben que es muy pronto para nosotros... aún no somos, formalmente, nada.

Finalmente, durante la noche anterior sólo habíamos llegado a su dormitorio, cuando me dio un ataque de pánico al llegar a imaginar que perdería mi situación con letra "V" tan rápidamente con Edward, aunque era... él, sabía que no era lo correcto. Por lo que, como me encontraba solamente con mi ropa interior, él me ofreció una de sus camisas –para dormir y taparme-. Claro que olvidé mi camiseta en la sala y, más aún, olvidé que llevaba ropa de Edward frente a sus padres. _Fantástico._

—Ahá... —asentí, algo curiosa cuando ya había pasado un buen rato de mis imaginaciones... ¿Qué éramos con Edward?

—No lo sé —contestó él. Y por lo visto, había estaba pensando en voz alta, como si no fuera poco lo de antes, ahora mi boca se proponía hacerme pasar cosas embarazosas, me escondí nuevamente en su hombro o cuello. ¡Dios! Este hombre olía delicioso—. Pero podemos ser lo que tú quieras... sin embargo te advierto, que tendrás que aguantar toda mi mierda Bella... al menos hasta que ya lo haya superado todo, ¿crees que puedas?

Qué pregunta era ésa.

Llevé mis dedos hacia sus facciones, casi perfectas, acariciando lo suave de su rostro. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirme eso? No hacía falta, ¡nunca hacía falta algo si estaba junto a él!

—Me estás poniendo nervioso —comentó, con su voz algo dificultosa. Su mirada se paseaba intranquila en la mía.

Me puse en puntillas y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. No hacía falta decirle todo eso, porque para empezar me moría de miedo reconocer tales sentimientos y segundo, porque tenía muchísimas ganas de volver a besarlo. Y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de besar a Edward, porque todo era diferente ahora que podía hacerlo cuando me daba la gana, no quería perder ni un sólo segundo.

Él tomó mi rostro con ambas manos, como siempre tomando el control, besando suavemente mis labios. Y ahí iba el choque de electricidad, qué maravilloso y particular era besar a Edward, nunca de todas las veces que lo hice antes (situación que puedo contar con una de mis manos), había sentido algo parecido. Nada se asimilaba a esto.

Cuando sentí la punta de su lengua tocar mi labio inferior, me alejé respirando entrecortadamente, no podía darme el lujo de volver a sentirme paranoica y con un ataque ridículo enfrente de él, y mayormente en su casa. Todavía estábamos ahí, recuérdalo Bella.

—Creo que mejor iré a ver a los chicos —comenté, con mi voz quebrada. Él seguía sujetándome.

—Deja que descansen, además... pasan tan poco tiempo con mis padres que al menos aquí, no eres mi niñera...

Tragué dificultosamente, aún respirando como si estuviera volviendo de una maratón. —Y... y entonces, ¿qué soy para ti... aquí?

Presionó más aún su cuerpo contra el mío, pensé que me iba a desmayar de la falta de aire.

—Eres... todo, aunque eso también se podría aplicar cuando nos encontramos en casa, el parque, la calle, mi auto... —dijo mientras daba pequeños besos en mi rostro—. Eres mucho más de lo que esperé jamás, Bella.

Qué manera que tenía Edward con las palabras, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta lo que éstas provocaban en una mujer?

—Tú- tú también Edward, imagíname a mí... trabajando en un lugar espectacular, contigo como jefe... con ese par de niños que se han llevado mi corazón y tu familia... es demasiado para mí —expliqué cortadamente. Él tomó mi mano y la besó largamente, cerrando sus ojos en el proceso.

—A veces pienso que hice algo verdaderamente bueno en otra vida —comentó y yo sonreí, mi corazón estaba centelleando de felicidad contenida, todo estaba siendo muy grandioso en este momento.

—Te quiero —reconocí avergonzada, no importándome si era demasiada información muy temprano en nuestra naciente 'relación'. Escondí nuevamente mi rostro en su cuello. Incluso a estas horas de la mañana, lograba oler delicioso, como siempre.

—Creo que yo también —dijo él, después de un buen rato. Mi corazón pareció volar por cuenta propia, invadido por la felicidad que provocaban sus palabras, tan profundamente en mí—. Junto a mis dos pequeños, te has convertido en lo más importante para mí, Bella, y yo ni siquiera me daba cuenta…

Sonreí, aunque no me pudiera ver, como una colegiala con su primer enamoramiento. Este momento era sencillamente perfecto.

No pude hacer más, que alzarme en puntillas y besarlo, tan fuerte y tan profundo como se podía. Él volvió a tomar mi rostro y sentí su lengua húmeda y su aliento cálido golpear mis labios, aquello casi hizo que me desmayara ahí mismo, de verdad, _verdad_ que iba a ser difícil acostumbrarse a esto.

Después de un rato, a contrariedad mía, me separé de él ante mi repentina falta de aire. A pesar de todo esto, me sentía tan avergonzada de mirarlo a los ojos; creo que en gran parte se debía a mi puesta en conocimiento de las emociones que venían a mí, cuando se traba de Edward. Aunque él también lo había hecho –o algo así-.

—Ahora sí iré a ver a los pequeños, además ya los extraño muchísimo—dije sonriente, cuando me separaba totalmente de él—. Aunque primero debo cambiarme esto —señalé mi vestimenta, la que claramente él conocía muy bien.

—¿Estás segura? Puede que no sea tu talla, pero te queda bastante bien… —trazó sugestivamente y luché para no rodar mis ojos. _Hombres._

—De ninguna forma iré a ver a Lizzie y Adrian de este modo.

—Podría convencerte.

—De ningún modo Edward —respondí, moviéndome por la habitación en búsqueda de la muda de ropa que había empacado ayer en la tarde. Sin embargo, no pude volver a moverme, porque sentí que mi acompañante de cuarto estaba con su cuerpo completamente ligado a mí—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Convenciéndote —dijo en contra de mi oído, generando un delicioso hormigueo en mi cuello y espalda. Tuve que cerrar mis ojos, para así pensar en otra cosa porque este momento y este lugar no eran los adecuados para "tiempo de besar maravillosamente a Edward Cullen"

—Edward… basta —dije en contra de lo que realmente quería. Pero tenía que ser una mujer fuerte y decidida, un poco… un _poquito_ al menos.

—Oh vamos, no eres ninguna diversión Bella… —me abrazó por mi cintura y quién era yo para negarme a esta situación, por lo que apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Esto es agradable —acoté en una pequeña voz.

Lo sentí asentir contra mi cuello. —_Muy_ agradable. Tanto que podría quedarme así durante todo el día señorita Swan —sonreí abiertamente, tanto ante las sensaciones que habitaban mi pecho en este instante, como por todo lo que significaba tener cerca a Edward.

—Bueno, yo igual… pero es mi deber como tu niñera, cuidar de los pequeños así que —y en un rápido movimiento me deshice de él y me sumergí en el baño. Cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella, sintiendo mi corazón golpetear tan fuerte como podía.

Escuché cómo golpeaba la puerta delicadamente y suspiré, queriendo más que nada abrir y juntarme nuevamente con él. —Te quiero —susurró en contra de la puerta.

Mordiendo mi labio inferior y luchando por no gritar como una chica colegiala, me volteé y susurré bajito. —Yo también te quiero.

Sonreí aunque él no podía verme. Sin embargo, sabía que en el fondo él sabía cómo me encontraba. Edward _siempre lo sabía_.

* * *

**EPOV**

Gracias Dios por haber sido capaz de besar a Isabella.

Gracias por poder tocarla.

Gracias porque, eventualmente, ella pueda ser mi novia.

Gracias, gracias. Gracias. Prometo que intentaré acudir a misa al menos unos cuántos domingos al mes. Porque, qué bien se sentía tenerla cerca, poder tocarla y besarla cuando se me diera la gana… al parecer todo esto con Bella me estaba volviendo tan feliz, que se me olvidaba que aún tenía que bajar a hablar con mi padre. Y sí, podía tener 24 años y ser independiente y tener hijos, pero cuando me llamaba Carlisle para una "charla" aún tenía terror, como el peor de los niños.

Cuando llegué a su despacho, respiré hondo y toqué la puerta tres veces. Al escuchar un "pase", sencillamente la abrí y entré. —¿Querías hablarme papá? —pregunté al sumergirme en el espacioso lugar de trabajo y relajo que tenía Carlisle en el primer piso de la casa.

Éste sonrió y pude ver las primeras arrugas en formación, que estaban acudiendo a sus ojos. A pesar que esto decía que estaba envejeciendo, provocaba que su mirada fuera mucho más expresiva. Asintió, mientras hablaba. —Sí, quería que habláramos a solas, ya sabes, fuera del ambiente Emmett y Alice.

Asentí a la vez. —Creo que te entiendo.

Me senté en uno de los sofás. Era bastante cómodo, tendría que preguntarle de dónde eran, para pedir uno para mi propio despach-

—¿Qué sucede entre tú e Isabella?

Cuando me atragantaba con aire, hice sonar mi garganta, carraspeando fuertemente. —Vas directo al grano, pá.

—En eso me especializo, encontrar la enfermedad o molestia al momento… ahora, dejémonos de hablar cosas de trabajo y pasemos a lo preguntado… de padre a hijo. De hombre a hombre —explicó, mientras se acercaba para sentarse junto a mí.

—¿Por qué tanto interés, de pronto?

—¿Me lo preguntas en serio, hijo? —a esto, asentí furiosamente, intentando alivianar este momento—. Bueno, Bella es una muchacha encantadora –por decir lo menos- inteligente, muy atractiva… y muy parecida a tu difunta mujer, ¿no crees que aquello es medio enfermo Edward?

—Papá… tú no entiendes…

—Entonces explícamelo, porque tener a alguien que te cuide a Adrian y Lizzie, por mucho que quieras darle una imagen materna, no tiene por qué parecerse a Caroline…

—Nunca planeé esto, nunca pretendí buscar a una mujer –que además de tener una excelente relación con mis hijos- fuera parecida a- a ya sabes. No fue planeado, no fue previsto. Fue una cruel coincidencia del destino de Bella y el mío, en un principio.

—Bella es una buena mujer.

—Lo sé.

—¿Estás seguro que gustas de ella _por ella_ y no por una imagen que avoca a un gran recuerdo?

—Créeme que no fue fácil percatarme de ello, pero… me gusta Bella, me gusta _ella_. No fue un camino lleno de rosas el que hemos hecho. Y créeme cuando te digo que el parecido es sólo en un principio, pero luego te das cuenta que es tan diferente, que tiene su propio código, su propio estilo, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Mi padre me miraba cauto, escuchando con atención a lo que salía de mi boca, mirándome extrañado a ratos. —¿Qué piensas? —pregunté finalmente, cuando vi que Carlisle sólo llenaba su vaso de algún tipo de alcohol y bebía de éste.

—Muchas cosas —respondió, después de suspirar profundamente—. Creo que estás acelerándote en esto, creo que es casi escalofriante que – la primera mujer con la que decides rehacer tu vida, tenga un parecido tan inminente a Caroline.

—Papá, ya te dije que esto fue una mera coincidencia, no es como que puse un cartel buscando a alguien así, con esa imagen… ¿Crees que estoy loco? Hace un tiempo, no hubiera sido capaz de estar en el mismo cuarto que Bella. Me hubiera provocado muchísimo daño.

Después de un buen rato, él asintió quedamente y me miró con determinación. —¿Tienes una relación con Isabella?

—No, pero pretendo tenerla —contesté con absoluta honestidad, después de todo eso era lo que realmente mi cabeza estaba procesando.

—Está bien, pero sólo te pediré una cosa, ¿sí? —se acercó a mí, hasta mirarme bien a los ojos—. No la hagas sufrir a propósito, ¿por favor? Es la primera persona a la cuál tus pequeños se han brindado tan rápidamente, así que, por ellos… ¿no le hagas daño, ok?

Respiré profundo y dije, asegurándole. —No pretendo hacerla sufrir, por nada en el mundo papá. La quiero demasiado para hacerle algún tipo de mal.

.

**Chicas, estoy sumamente estresada por la Universidad, por lo que espero que entiendan mi demora. No he tenido mucho tiempo para otras cosas… bueno, excepto como para comenzar nuevas historias. (PARÉNTESIS) está subida en mi perfil, aunque desde hace bastante tiempo, pero me pasó que de pronto ¡TARÁN! Se borró y tuve que volver a subirla, por lo que se perdieron los reviews y todo :( **

**(Aunque por lo visto, a la gente no le gustó muchísimo :S) Por lo que veré qué hago con ella.**

**Un abrazo, un beso y las más lindas palabras a toda la gente que ha venido siguiendo esta historia tan fielmente. GRACIAS TOTALES! Son lo mejor que hay por ahí fuera ;)**

**Hasta pronto –sí, este de verdad es un HASTA PRONTO ;)-.**

**Van.**


	14. Estar o no estar, ésa es la pregunta

**CAPÍTULO 14**

* * *

Leer acerca de algo, no era lo mismo que experimentarlo. De eso, al menos, estaba segura.

Toda mi vida me había involucrado demasiado en las historias románticas de Austen y Shakespeare, analizando cada mínimo detalle, desacordando algunas decisiones de los personajes frente a ciertas situaciones o, alabando otras que ni siquiera habría imaginado de estar en su lugar… pero sí, todo era más fácil cuando estaba en un pedazo de papel, todo era más simple, pero también menos excitante, menos vibrante.

Estar enamorado, era lo más maravilloso _y_ lo más peligroso que le podía pasar a alguien como yo. Porque cuando se tiene la cabeza en otra parte, algo así como la décima novena nube del mundo _Edwardlandia_, era difícil hacer todo lo demás; porque de algún modo u otro todo lo demás parecía banal. Por el mismo motivo, ya llevaba quemando tostadas hace más de tres semanas atrás y echando detergente para la ropa en el lavavajillas, pero a la vez, no recordaba haber sido más feliz haciendo tales cosas. Mi mundo estaba dado vueltas hacia arriba y no podía creer lo contenta que me ponía tan sólo recordar la causa –_o el causante_- de que éste estuviera dando vueltas como un loco.

Edward. _Mi Edward._

¿Cómo era posible que dentro de tantos mortales insignificantes –entre esos, yo- llegara a existir alguien tan extraordinario cómo él?

¿Cómo era posible que habiendo tantos peces en el mar, tantos peces con piernas largas, cabelleras rubias y cinturas de 50 cm., él me hubiera elegido a mí para hacerle compañía, para quererlo hasta más no poder? Lo último lo puse yo, quizás el no visualizó aquella posibilidad de primera… pero de todos modos, ¿Qué fue lo bueno que hice en otra vida? ¿Salvé a alguien de morir? ¿No herí a nadie, no maté a nadie?

Lo que haya sido, gracias Dios por esta posibilidad, te prometo aprovecharla en cada centímetro y kilo en que me la has brindado.

Me miré al espejo y por enésima vez, no pude evitar sonreír ante mi imagen de colegiala enamorada, mis mejillas constantemente ruborizadas, mis ojos brillantes de expectación ante un nuevo encuentro, ante una nueva mirada… Charlie, mi padre, no había podido parar de hablar acerca de cómo venir a Seattle me había convertido en una blanducha, cuando yo había prometido no enamorarme jamás –porque si bien había tenido algunas cosas anteriormente, todo había sido muy pasajero e inmaduro por lo que había jurado no intentar nada nuevamente. Lo peor de todo, es que yo jamás había mencionado el tema, por lo que mi padre se había percatado sólo por mis sonidos o conversaciones a través del teléfono. Sí, estaba arruinada en Edwardlandia.

Cómo cambiaban las cosas, cómo cambiaban los discursos desde ese entonces a ahora. Respingué y volví a sonreír avergonzada de que mis pensamientos no fueran más que Edward durante la mañana, Edward en la ducha –situación que no ayudaba a mi racionalidad-, Edward trabajando, Edward con sus hijos, Edward besándome… besándome.

Moví mi cabeza y le di un último vistazo a mi aspecto. Mi cabello estaba tomado en un revoltoso moño, pero que sacaba todo pelo rebelde de mi rostro, llevaba una camiseta blanca –sin mangas- y unos _short jeans_, el calor era espantoso ahora en Seattle, a pesar de la pasada lluvia eléctrica, debido a las olas de calor que se habían ido penetrando en los Estados Unidos, inesperadamente. Era _necesario_ llevar uno de esos remolinos eléctricos o una botella de agua (casi congelada), por si las cosas seguían poniéndose feas.

Bajé de mi recámara hacia el vestíbulo, donde se encontraban los pequeños jugando en el patio. Hoy era sábado, por lo que era normal encontrarlos así a las ocho de la mañana. —Hola mi par de melocotones, ¿Cómo andan hoy? —me acerqué para besarles sus frentes, esperé una respuesta que nunca llegó. Preocupada, pregunté—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada —dijo aburrida Lizzie. La miré cautelosa, arrugando mi ceño.

—¿Estás segura que no me escondes nada?

Mis brazos estaban en mi cintura para ese entonces. Elizabeth frunció su ceño y siguió jugando con su muñeca.

—Lizzie —presioné. Me agaché junto a ella, para así denotar las emociones de su rostro—. ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo, _calabacita_?

Ella lanzó un respingo y dejó el juguete a un lado, mientras Adrian seguía en su propio mundo, acariciando los árboles del soleado patio. —Señorita Bella, creo que –que mi papi…

Lizzie jugaba con sus dedos, al nivel de la falda, miraba hacia todos lados y luego como si se tratara del mayor de los secretos, me pidió que –silenciosamente- me acercara. —¿Con tu papi, qué mi amor?

Ella lucía –en sus tres, casi cuatro años- atormentada. —Creo que mi papi está enamorado.

Parecía ser que ni el extremo calor de estos días, podía permitir que mi cuerpo no se quedara congelado en el lugar. Ella me miraba con recelo y tenía que admitirlo, me sentí intimidada.

¡Intimidada por una niña de cuatro años! _Genial. _

Tenía que apresurarme en la recuperación de mi rostro, si quería seguir la conversación con la pequeña. Arreglé las arrugas inexistentes de mi vestimenta y finalmente volví a agacharme hasta su nivel. Respiré profundo varias veces antes de proseguir. —¿Cómo sabes eso?

Movió sus pequeños hombros. —Hoy lo vi cantando… mi papá canta mal.

Ok, los niños dicen la verdad, pero… _¡Enfócate Bella!_ La hija de tu jefe/novio está triste porque se enteró que su padre estaba enamorado. ¿De veras? ¿Enamorado? Mi corazón golpeteó fuerte en contra de mi pecho.

—Pero Lizzie, ¿No crees que sólo por el hecho de haberlo escuchado cantar, no quiere decir que esté enamorado?

—La semana pasada compró flores —indicó, mientras contaba con sus dedos—. Dos veces.

Recordé con ternura aquellos días, en que un ramo de tulipanes blancos y violetas, habían aparecido en la superficie de mi cama. Edward era un romántico de tomo y lomo.

—Ahá —contesté, sin saber qué más decir.

—Cuando le hablo, me escucha a medias y siempre sonríe… mi papá da miedo cuando ríe mucho —respingó y siguió moviendo su muñeca—. Mi amiga Tracy está igual…

—¿Enamorada? —dije, pareciendo una señora moralista—. Pero, ¿Cómo? No es que ustedes tienen tres años-

—Casi cuatro —señaló con su manito. Cada día se parecía más a Alice, sobretodo en sus interrupciones—. Pero sí, le gusta su primo que tiene cinco —aquello lo dijo acercándose a mí, bajito, indicando con sus dedos.

—Wow… qué rápido crecen... las chicas de… cuatro años.

—Y ¿Usted Señorita Bella, se ha enamorado alguna vez?

—Ahmm —mordí mi labio inferior. Para que justamente fuera salvada por la campana o –Edward- en tal caso. Noté que Lizzie ponía un dedito sobre su boca, dando la señal de secreto y respondí con un trabajado guiño al que ella sonrió grandemente.

—Edward —hablé solemne.

—Bella —contestó él, sonriendo de lado. Mi sonrisa favorita. _Mía_—. ¿Cómo estás esta mañana?

—Bien, gracias… un poco de calor.

—No bromees —abrió bien sus ojos y se volvió al refrigerador –precisamente- para tomar un refresco—. Creo que no volveré a correr jamás con este calor, casi muero en medio de la calle de deshidratación.

—Oww… sí, ohm, ¿Andabas corriendo huh?

Asintió, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su botella. Aquella era la imagen más sexy que había visto, pero bueno Edward corría: era sexy; Edward comía: sexy; bebía… sí, sexy. Todo en él era así, exudaba masculinidad y su aroma, y él.

—Yo… yo creo que iré a preparar las cosas para que los chicos se den un baño en la piscina —me dirigí a ellos—. ¿Les parece bien?

Movieron sus cabezas rápidamente y Elizabeth gritó fuertemente que ella primero, mientras corrían hacia el piso superior. Fijé mi mirada en el mesón de la cocina, aquel parecía interesante… su color, su forma…

—Buenos días, amor —se acercó hasta depositar un beso ligero en mi frente—. Sería más afectuoso si no estuviera sudado como un cerdo —rió musicalmente. Reí, nerviosamente, con él.

—No me molesta que estés así… empapado… en sudor —cuando aquello salió de mis labios, tuve que cerrar los ojos, para evitar lanzarme encima. Edward, su cuerpo, su sonrisa… era _demasiada tentación_ para una pobre mortal como yo. Pero de pronto, todo el calor del ambiente se vio intensificado por mil en mi cuerpo, cuando sentí su mano en mi cintura, levemente descubierta.

—¿Ah sí? ¿No te desagrada esto? —llevó mi mano con la suya, hasta su pecho. Definido y con pequeñas señales de transpiración—. ¿Y esto? —dirigió nuestras manos hacia el sur, donde estaban sus perfectas abdominales. Negué con mi cabeza y tuve que morder parte inferior de mi mejilla, para luchar contra el gemido que quería escapar de mí, tal como si fuera una actriz pornográfica. ¡Dios, Bella! Este hombre está haciendo cosas contigo, que nadie jamás las hizo.

Incluso quería seguir bajando nuestras manos, _Oh Dios, lo admití_. Soy una ramera.

Quería decirle que tenía que ir a ver a los chicos, pero sentí que sus manos se acomodaban en mi cintura para alzar y depositarme en el mesón. Mis piernas automáticamente se abrieron y dieron espacio para que Edward apoyara todo su cuerpo contra el mío. No me importaba la desagradable sensación de calor al estar junto con alguien que venía de ejercitarse o, menos aún, de lo mojado que sentía a mi compañero a través de mi remera.

Sólo podía concentrarme en las emociones que venían a mí cada vez que Edward me acariciaba o besaba.

Sin poder aguantar más llevé mis labios hacia los de él, mientras mis manos acariciaban cabellos rojizos, suaves y largos en su nuca. Pude sentir cómo instantáneamente mi cuerpo se puso en llamas –a pesar del calor ambiental- y mi corazón galopeaba frenético en mi pecho, haciéndome recordar lo delicioso que era todo esto. Pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior y cuando un gemido salió de los labios de Edward pude percibir que ya no estaba a mi lado.

Respirando frenético, se acercó nuevamente hasta juntar nuestras frentes. —Por qué me lo haces tan difícil.

—¿Yo? —pregunté en un vuelo de aire. ¿Cómo pretendía que creyera eso? Yo era la que estaba viviendo lo difícil aquí.

—Claro que sí… me haces querer estar desnudo en esta cocina —no pude evitarlo. Estaba furiosamente sonrojada. Mordí mi labio inferior, suprimiendo un gemido—. Pero aquí no… es muy peligroso, andan los pequeños demonios…

—Precisamente de eso quería hablarte —dije en contra de sus labios, después de besarle ligeramente y tomar parte de su remera empapada—. Hace un rato, cuando llegaste de tu corrida matutina, Lizzie me estaba hablando acerca de que…

—¿Mmm? —Edward dejó escapar un sonido, mientras seguía un camino tortuoso hasta mi rostro. Tuve que detenerme, puesto a que lograba sentir cada beso que depositaba cariñosamente en mi cuello. Era por decir lo menos, un ente distractor.

—Edward —reprimí sin frutos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó suavemente en contra de mi oído.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso… —intenté zafarme de algún modo. Sin resultado positivo.

—¿Por qué? —susurró delicado. Luego se irguió y llevó uno de los mechones de mi cabello hacia tras de la oreja, besando el recorrido.

—Po –porque pierdo, pierdo toda cuota de concentración cuando haces eso.

—¿Ahá? —mutó curioso, arqueando una de sus cejas—, ¿Así que no te concentras cuando hago esto?

Llevó su mano hacia mi cintura para pasearla suavemente hasta el extremo de mi cadera. Y ahí –a pesar de mis requerimientos corporales- determiné que era demasiado.

—Ok, Edward… basta, tengo que decirte algo importante.

Al parecer aquello funcionó, ya que finalmente se alejó un tanto de mí, claro que sin sacar sus manos de mi cintura. —Está bien, señorita mandona… me quedaré quieto. _Por ahora._

Hice rodar mis ojos. Hombres.

—Te estaba comentando que Lizzie me dijo durante la mañana que… que ella piensa que tú andas- o que… mejor dicho, ella dijo que tú-

—¿Al grano, Isabella?

Respiré hondo, luchando con los nervios que se habían dignado en aparecer, ni siquiera sabía muy bien por qué. No era como que le estaba diciendo algo que yo pensara de él, no era como que yo imaginara que él estaba enamorado de mí, no… nada de eso… era un pensamiento de su hija.

—Ella dijo que piensa que tú estás enamorado.

Él me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, para luego de un momento, entrecerrarlos. —¿Lizzie dijo eso?

Asentí recelosa. No sé por qué me daba la idea que Edward se estaba burlando de mí.

—¿Elizabeth dijo eso? —volvió a señalar. Esta vez, de seguro, más divertido.

—Sí, ella dijo eso –de, ¿De qué te ríes Edward?

Mi acompañante en este momento estaba luchando con las carcajadas que escapaban de sus labios. Si no fuera por ese rostro perfecto, estaría lanzándole golpes sin parar. Estaba furiosa de que se entretuviera a costa mía. Movió su rostro y bebió unos sorbos de agua de la botella que estaba en sus manos. —Es sólo que… ¿Una niña de tres años-

—Casi cuatro —corregí.

—Casi cuatro —acordó él, mientras sonreía nuevamente—. ¿Diciendo que su padre está enamorado? ¿Cómo es posible que ella diga esas cosas?

—No lo sé, pero de que lo hizo, lo hizo —contesté, aún no dejando ir el hecho de que estuviera riéndose de mí—. Además comparte los genes de Alice, creo que con eso no tienes lucha.

—Y creo que en aquello tienes razón.

—Por supuesto que tengo razón. Siempre la tengo Edward.

—Lo sé… —susurró bajito en mi oído—. Pero, ¿Cómo esperas que crea que mi pequeña ya sabe de esas cosas? ¡Qué me espera para cuando tenga 10!

Ambos reímos ante lo dicho. Paseé mis dedos por su cabello, aún mojado por su ejercicio matutino, qué feliz que me hacía tener estos pequeños momentos junto a él. Cerré mis ojos, inhalando su olor, transpiración, su colonia y… Edward.

—De todos modos, hablaré con ella —dijo finalmente.

—¿Y qué le dirás? —susurré cerca de sus labios, intentando arquear una de mis cejas y parecer demandante. Pero teniéndolo tan cerca era imposible.

—La verdad —comenzó. Yo no quise interrumpir y esperé a que siguiera—. Que… que es cierto cuando ella piensa eso.

Para tal entonces, mi corazón golpeteaba en mi pecho frenéticamente. Esto era una revelación o al menos eso creía. —¿Ah sí? —mi voz sonó indecisa y quebrada. Pero no tenía tiempo para sentirme avergonzada.

—Por supuesto que sí —habló bajito. Alzando con su nariz la mía y, por ende, mi rostro. Ahora su mirada se dirigía directamente mis ojos. Llevó sus manos a mi rostro—. Sé que esto no tendría que decírtelo ahora, pensaba hacerlo en otro tiempo y lugar… pero, dadas las circunstancias, tengo que decirte que me estoy enamorando de ti, Bella.

Después de unos segundos de realización, sonreí tímida. —¿Estás seguro?

—¿Estás bromeando, no? —negué con mi cabeza. Podía sentir cómo el carmesí se iba apoderando de mis mejillas—. Eres de lo mejor que me ha pasado. Me haces feliz, sonrío todo el tiempo, cosa que hace bastante no hacía y… cuando pensé- ¡Dios! Cuando pensé que no habría escapatoria para mí, que ya no habría otra oportunidad, apareciste tú. Me salvaste.

Ok, creo que era muy ridícula, porque podía percibir cómo lloraba. —No puedes decir esas cosas, Edward —llevé mis manos al rostro, para secar el llanto de emoción que me estaba embargando.

Edward me observaba entre avergonzado, entre risueño. Posiblemente no entendiendo mi comportamiento, no como que yo lo hiciera del todo. Pero, ¿Cómo le hacía entender que lo que había dicho hace sólo instantes, me había hecho la mujer más afortunada del planeta, que mi cuerpo había sentido un cosquilleo cálido tan diferente y maravilloso, que sentía que mi corazón explotaría? Porque así fue.

—Edward, no puedes decir esas cosas… porque me vas a hacer enamorar de ti, mucho más de lo que estoy ahora —reconocí avergonzada. Mientras lágrimas –mucho más pequeñas-, seguían en mi rostro. Tuve que desviar la mirada, el reloj de la cocina era muy interesante… pronto serían las 8:30 hrs. …

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¿Ahora quién es el insensato? —mordí mi labio, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Ambos —respondió él. Y de pronto los dos reíamos, sin saber del todo por qué. Aunque en mi interior, mi corazón sabía muy bien la razón. Porque, después de varios y fallidos intentos, después de no saber bien por qué nunca me sentía bien en Phoenix, ni en mi escuela o en mi casa desde siempre, de pronto todo comenzaba a encajar, de pronto todo se sentía que marchaba _bien_. Al fin había encontrado mi hogar.

—¿Sabes? Creo que iré a darme una ducha, de seguro apesto.

Sonreí y moví mi cabeza. —No hueles _tan_ mal.

—De todos modos… no quiero jugar en contra de mi destino, ahora que hallé a una chica perfecta… necesito que ella me siga queriendo, _siempre_.

—Créeme, con olores o sin ellos. Te querrá, de algún modo u otro, _siempre_.

Y en un instante, esto se había convertido en un compromiso implícito, cuando nuestras frentes se tocaron, antes de sellar todo, con un beso.

* * *

**Pronto el n° 15. Gracias totales por el apoyo chicas y los reviews.**


End file.
